Angel of death
by sinea oakwood
Summary: Z is a blacklist and spirit hunters whose accidentally caught the eye of a magician and a certain troupe of spiders. Will her bad attitude and foul tongue get her into trouble or earn respect an angel needs? will she continued to walk will the dead or force to join the living? [kuroro x oc] [hints of hisoka x oc] (still on going)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Z was in a bad mood. She was sat in a bar under Heavens Arena, in her usual black high collar trek cloak that covered her body opening at her waist - only to reliving back skinny pants and her usual high heeled boots. Her Black hair was loose and straight – framing her pale face. However it wasn't being in the bar that annoyed her it was the company.

She had spent the whole hunter exam trying not to be notice, and to stay away from a certain red headed magician.

Who was now sat across the bar grinning at her.

Z was a specialist when it came to nen and had- from a very, very young age- been able to see the dead and Hisoka had – without a doubt about it – killed a lot of people all whom were all chattering and cursing him from the afterlife, which made her life even more annoying.

She took a slip of the whiskey, granted it was her fault organically; for drawing attention to the man.

 _-Flash back-_

She strolled out of her path, hands in pockets eyeing the people around her, "11th to finish, at time…"

The voice over commented be she ignored it, instead looked directly at the magician. Another vengeful spirit had been added to his many, this man had scars on his face and seem to have been beheaded. In his dead state was trying to -no avail- cause damage to his killer.

The magician noticing her stare spoke "see something you like~"

"The last man you killed, the scarred man, is trying to strangle you and he being fucking loud about his cursing" she responded coldly before turning away, golden eyes watching her.

Then again while in the boat heading to the island, the man approached her still smiling. He showed her the cards in his hands, "fancy a game, a win – a question?" he purred.

"If I say no will you leave me alone?" she asked with the same indifference.

"Nope" the man grinned, "I sit next to you until you agree"

She glared, as the man said down beside her, "fine" she grumbled. _This man was too much effort to deal with_.

They played and the man won and had probably cheated, "your question?" she asked mildly annoyed.

"Your nen allows you to see the dead, am I correct?" he asked eyes watching her.

She looked towards him with dark cold eyes, not a flick of emotion whatsoever on her face, "it could be, or it may not be" she responded cryptically.

"Well that's not fair," the man pouted, "you could at least give me a straight answer~"

"A win a question, whoever said it would be the correct answer" she responded a matter-of-factly.

"True~, true~, may I have name?"

"People call me Z" she responded.

"Hisoka," the man offered, "I hope to get to know you well~"

Then a week pasted and she was battling it out for a hunter license for the last phase. Her high collared coat at like a mask as she dodged the punches and kicks, her opponent was sending her way.

She could see the dead flowing about above him, there wasn't many and decided that fighting him like they were doing so, was more effort that it was worth. So she decided to change the game up, "Give up now" she said, standing a few steps away from him as her nen flaring slightly.

"No, I'm going to be a hunter to matter what" the opponent shouted back.

She filtered out of existence and appeared right in front of him in an instant. A finger tapping him on the forehead, "Don't play with the dead, boy" she hissed so only he could hear. Before jumping back as the opponent gapped in horror. She watched with cold eyes a scene that only she and her opponent could now see play out.

Her opponent looked in horror as the dead filtered in and out of existence moving closer and closer to him, like they would it old horror films, he took a step back. Unsure at what to do, he froze spotting the closest figure, instantly recognising the man as his first kill. He stayed frozen to the spot as the ghost glanced towards him; his gilt started to naw away at his mind, eating him up inside out. The ghosts pounced on him as he let his arms downs, "I give up" he muttered in defeat.

The dark twisted ghosts disappearing into to smoke.

"Thank you" she nodded and walking back to the side of the room, leaning against the wall. Watching as the rest of the matches played out. Hisoka strolled up next to her, the never leaving grin still plaster on his face.

"Nice show~, you mind playing with me to show me that trick~, even with gyo I couldn't see but there was definitely something there" Hisoka smiled.

She could feel the lust rolling off him as his nen moved slightly, "no, you care little for the dead, Hisoka" she replied, eyes flicking towards him for a moment to catch a calculating look in the man's eye.

"Well the dead are dead. I prefer the living and the strong" he responded.

"The dead still haven't finished with you yet it seem" she had commented before moving away.

 _-End of flashback-_

Now here she was, sat in the bar under heavens arena. A spirit and blacklist hunter on a job, tracking a B class criminal, who had taken refuge in the floors above, so she had to enter the blasted competition to get to the 200th floor, then challenge the criminal to get his bounty before she could leave for another job.

But before any of that, someone had thrown a stick in the works. Hisoka.

"My, my I didn't expect to meet you here~" the man grinned.

"What do you want, Hisoka?" she asked downing her glass, before getting another one.

"Well, to get you a drink, of course!" he purred.

"Lair" she grumbled turning away from the man.

"Ah, caught out so soon," he chuckled passing her a colourfully drink, "true I didn't want to just buy you a drink but I thought we could be useful to each other~"

She glared the man while downing her own drink. Setting it down; she stared at the drink Hisoka had given her in distaste. It was some sort of cocktail, she would put at a guess due to the bright nature of the drink and having only drank strong whiskeys.

"Useful?" she asked, not touching the colourful drink, "how so, you seem more of the lone wolf type."

"Oh, I'm not sure yet," the man purred, eyes full of mischief, "but whatever it is, it been interesting ~"

"I'm in no mood to play fucking games, Hisoka" she commented coldly.

The man picked up her untouched cocktail slipping at the liquid, "then drink with me, don't worry I won't try anything" he smirked obviously lying, "drink and talk"

She rolled her eyes knowing that the man wouldn't leave, and would probably try and drag her over to the closest booth, if she said no. He didn't seem the type to give up easily. A frown spread across her face as she turned back to the barman, ordering a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

Hisoka grinned in triumph and showed her to a booth, she slid in and poured herself and Hisoka a glass before leaning back, legs crossed at the knees and an arm tucked under her elbow to hold the glass towards her lips as she watched Hisoka carefully. She needed to be careful around this man. He was too much effort to deal with.

"So what do you want?" she asked bluntly, trying to block out the voices of the end surrounding them.

The man chuckled before asking, "What do you enjoy the most?"

"Sleeping" she commented dryly before taking a slip.

"How so?" she knew he trying to make small talk. Trying to get little bits and pieces about her out in the open to discover her little secrets.

"Everything stops" she downed her glassed and poured herself another one, Hisoka following suit.

"Well, I enjoy fight strong individuals~, which is why I here, however that doesn't explain, why you're here now does it?"

She glared at him, "I'm here on a job, if you must know"

"Yes a job as a blacklist hunter, I heard the rumours~" the man purred softly.

"If you heard, then you didn't need to ask, just guess" she turned her head to fully look at the man.

Only then realising how close proximity he was to her personality space, she didn't even flinch when she notice much to Hisoka disappointment, "you're to close Hisoka, move away" she hissed.

The man put his arms up, in mock defeat, "it was just to get a closer look~" cards appeared and he started playing them, flipping them over, doing little magic tricks as he thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hisoka asked suddenly, after she finished another glass and was pouring a third.

"I'm wondering why I can't seem to be able to drink in peace" she grumbled, getting more irritated as time went on.

"I'm not that bad of company" Hisoka pouted in mock sadness.

She had enough, she was tried, and had a headache and Hisoka with his irritatingly loud vengeful spirits – WERE NOT HELPING. Grabbing the bottle, she took a long swing before standing. Only to find herself stuck to the seat. She glared at Hisoka, seeing his pink nen holding her to the seat. "Hisoka," she hissed in a dangerously low tone, "remove your fucking nen now" the hiss turning in a growl as her own nen flared dangerous.

The room began to darken, the glasses on their table trembled. "Fine~. No need to get angry, your turning me on~" Hisoka removed his nen – impressed by her reaction.

 _This girl_ , he thought, _was very entertaining._

"Hisoka, it will take a lot more than _that_ to make me angry, I'm just irritated at the moment. Your bloody ghosts wont fucking shut up so their giving me a headache." She countered, standing, arms crossed over her chest. She narrowed eyes glared at the spirits lingering just above his head, they were all staring at her, including Hisoka. If looks could kill they would all be dead, shame her glare was sent to those already beyond the veil. The spirits quickly stopped their Cursing. The dead would listen to her, they were too scared to find out what could happen if they didn't. Even the dead get scared and they had good reason too.

She picked on the bottle of whiskey, or what was left of it and turned on her heels, planning on entering heavens area at that very moment.

 _to be continued..._

heya folks!

this is a new story i had on my laptop for a while! meet Z an oc of mine XD

its kinda going to follow the story line but at the same time... not so much :)

what you think of the first encounter with the character? oh and she does swear like a sailor :P

tell me what ya think?!

happy hunting xx


	2. Chapter 2

_She picked on the bottle of whiskey, or what was left of it and turned on her heels, planning on entering heavens area at that very moment._

Chapter 2

Getting to the 200th floor, she found out was the easy bit. Even without her nen abilities she was more of a match for all of her opponents. Having nen made it all the more quicker to progress.

She stepped out of the elevator, and onto the 200th floor. She frowned, she couldn't see or sense him but she could smell his stench about the floor, great she would without a doubt run into the psycho again. She signed in to the floor and moved to her new room in the building.

She quickly scanned the room and nodded before taking out her case file from the folds of her coat, determined to read them for once before sleeping. She read as she drank the reminding contents of the bottle of whiskey.

The man she was tracking was a 25 year old male, called heiko barone from the republic of padokia. On the run after his last victim survived and could identify him or so thought the police, his bounty was large not because he was partially strong, but because the amount of victims he had raped before mutilating. There were vary of ages, male or female, it was believed he had a nen abilities however no one knows. She guessed a manipulative abilities from what the last victim had described or maybe materialization type, but she was still guessing.

She signed, dumping the file on the floor, before shrugging off her coat, kicking the heels off and burring herself underneath the covers. Slipping into zetsu mood, as sleep finally took her.

A few hours later, she became aware that there was another presence in the room with her, it was moving slowly towards her. She could hear the irritating voices of the man's ghosts that were soo bloody familiar, she moved slightly eyes still closed as a hand went under the pillow grabbing the knife located there.

Pausing to make sure she hadn't been caught moving. There no change in the man's movement –indicating that he hadn't noticed her getting the knife – before she sprung, twisting round she threw the knife directly towards the man's face. He chuckled catching it easily, "my, my aren't you happy to see me~"

"Fuck off Hisoka, I'm sleeping" she hissed in annoyance, _why can't the man just let her be!_

"I came to wake you up!" he stated gleefully, the knife she had thrown swirling in-between his figures. "It's morning already!"

She looked towards the clock, 9:00am, "Hisoka, I don't normally wake till dust now piss off, so I can go back to sleep you cunt" she commented dryly.

He raised an eyebrow, the grin spreading across his smug face how she wish she could rip it off. "Z, you're so temping there, in your…what would you call that?"

"It's a crop top you buffoon, don't act you never seen one before" she grumbled slipping out of bed. Quickly she grabbing her coat and slipped it over her pale shoulders, but not before he caught a glimpse of black ink across her shoulder blades. The man wasn't going to leave her alone she put at a guess.

"Yes, but I think you definition of a top is lacking~" he mocked smugly.

She frowned, before moving away to the kitchen area. Not brothering to do up the coat, giving Hisoka the sight of pale toned skin of her abdomen and small crop top that was acting more of a bra rather that a top, he smirked, enjoying the sight. She rolled up her sleeves as she began to make a cup of coffee, needing something strong. It was then Hisoka noticed the beaded brackets around her pale skinny wrist, each one different of the last, there was four different ones at the moment, two on each arm.

"What are those for?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"For bloody spirits that won't shut up" she crumbled in an undertone. The vengeful spirits above him, abruptly stopped speaking taking the hint.

"Really?" he asked in surprised.

"NO" she commented coldly, putting a hand out.

Hisoka returned the knife to her, placing it in her pocket she turned leading her back against the counter a mug of coffee to her lips. Hisoka took a step closer, pouting. "You could at least gave me a truthful answer for once you know~"

"And where would the fun in that be?" she asked sarcastically black eyes narrowed.

The man chuckled pleased with the answer, "Heiko Barone, the one you're after," she glared at him for reading the files, "you will be fighting him tomorrow, I have tickets~"

"Tomorrow" she commented before asking, "Does he have any other matches?"

Hisoka smiled, "nope"

She sighed before taking a mouthful of the strong liquid. "Why are you here, Hisoka?"

His smiled faltered slightly at the question, "well, your fun to annoy Z, and I wanted to get to know you"

"Sure," she commented dryly, placing the cup down she folded her arms, "and in my room, which was locked and without bloody permission?"

"Well the nice lady gave me the key," he licked his lips, "she was so easy to persuade, I have a charm you see that can't keep them away"

"That's because Hisoka," she said slyly, "no one realises that your favourite turn on is killing and blood and that you're a complete fucking psycho"

He pouted at her, "that's not fair, you seem to have me figured out, yet I don't even know your real name"

"I haven't figured to out, I have only scratched the surface of your unstable personality" she eyed him.

He thought for a moment a finger tapping his chin, smirking at her. He moved fast trapping her between his body and the counter an arm on either side, she didn't even flinch as he leaded closer. Only glared up at him – for he was taller than her even when she was wearing heels. "Not even a reaction," he murmured quietly she presumed to himself, "it's like you don't know how to feel, a zombie in human skin"

"Hisoka, what are you trying to accomplish?" she asked still glaring.

"Name, Z, what's your actual name?" he asked, golden eyes staring directly into her dark ones.

"If I tell, what will you do?" _no point trying to hide it from him, it was too much effect._

He thought for a moment, "Probably nothing, I don't personally gain anything by knowing your actual name" he chuckled.

"Move Hisoka your in my personal space" she hissed at Hisoka, the man chuckled.

"Now, now I won't move till you tell me" he grinned moving closer, if possible.

"Zora Azrael" she growled in annoyance, heading turning breaking eye contract as she glared at the wall.

"Azrael as in-"

She interrupted head snapping towards the man, "yes, as in Azrael the angel of death and destruction and all that fucking propaganda"

Hisoka chuckled, "I must say it suits you~"

Her glared darken, as Hisoka lean forward placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. His soft lips brushing against her cold skin. She blinked in surprised, confused by the kiss. She wasn't much used to normal human contact and interactions and that… well now she was utterly bewildered by it. Hisoka smirked, happy with the reaction he got out of the female before skipping away. Stopping at the door he turned back towards the girl who was glaring at him with but there was still hints of confusion written across her face. "See you, I'm looking forward to your fight, Zora Azreal~"

She threw the closest thing to his head, which was a coffee mug. It hurled towards his face but he had already disappeared out the door, chuckling. So the mug shattered against the wall, dropping to the floor in tiny little pieces.

It was night-time and she was back in the underground bar. Sat on one of the bars stools, drinking form an old bottle of whiskey. Though this time she wasn't in a bad mood, just confused, because of an action of a psychopathically deranged soulless red head named Hisoka. His actions from early made no sense what so ever, he had no gain from kissing her forehead and all she had got out of it where annoying thoughts from trying to understand his actions.

She had thought about asking someone about it, then realised she had no friends, the closest thing to a companion really was Hisoka and she certainly wasn't going to ask him about his actions, he would be gleeful that he was causing her this annoyance.

She downed her glass and decided to put it to the back for her mind as one of the man strange quirks, "that's a strong drink for a girl" a voice called for behind her interrupting her line of though.

She turned to the voice hiding her surprise, heiko barone stood behind her smiling, _oh fuck_. "I like strong drinks," she commented hiding any sigh of recognition.

"Heiko Barone" he introduced himself, hand out stretch.

She eyed it before turning away back towards the bar, "Z and I don't shake hands" she said coldly as he slipped into the seat beside her.

Her eyebrows twitched slightly, she couldn't touch him till tomorrow, and it would attract too much attention. Attention she didn't want to deal with, so she would wait. "So what is a lovely lady doing here?"

"Trying to drink in peace" she said dryly.

The man leaded forward on the bar, he had mousey brown hair and bright green eyes that seem to glow in the dark, he smirked. "Why, aren't you playing hard to get?"

"I'm not playing anything, just trying to drink in fucking peace" she grumbled, irritated and avoided looking at the man. She could see his victims, all in pain all angry all wanting vengeance, but most were talking to talk to her, to warn her that she could be his next victim.

They had probably tried to help all the others as well, but she was the only one in the world to be able to see the dead, _be it curse or gift_. The man wasn't giving up, "why don't I buy you a drink, eh?"

She ignored the man, snatching her bottle and stalked over to one of the booths. This particular booth was one she had been avoiding all evening, as a certain red headed magician was sat making pyramids with his cards.

She slumped into the seat beside him and mutter, "bloody creeps everywhere"

"I have you fine that I'm a psycho not a creep~" Hisoka purred, holding a card to her cheek. Her eyes flicker to it, the ace of spades. The card normally related to death.

"Ironic much," she commented pointing to the card.

"Ah yes, well do you fancy an honest game?" he flicked the card back making it disappear.

"An honest game with you? I thought that day would be when pigs could fly" she commented dryly.

Hisoka chuckled, "I take that as I yes then," he started to shuttle the deck, "that man's still staring at you"

"I know, he wouldn't leave me alone the twat" she took the cards handed to her and they started to play. (#writers note-Their playing rummy btw J)

"Since this is an honest game, why don't we be honest with each other?" suggested Hisoka, honestly in his voice.

"Fine," she said eyeing the cards in her hands, debating on the next move. "You can ask first, since you brought it up"

"If I say challenged you, would you fight me?" he asked without reviling anything.

"No, your way too much effort to deal with, my turn" she thought for a moment, "Why have you taken a bloody interest in me?"

"Your entertaining, Z, your strong but I know that you're hiding things, you don't seem to interact like a human would, like somethings missing. Your interesting to tease, I want you to raise and fall before I break you~" the man purred, golden eyes never leaving her face as the stated honest true, well mostly honest, no one ever said they could leave little bits out.

She raised an eyebrow, well that would explain the kiss, but she would not be his entertainment. She took a slip of whiskey before taking a card. It was Hisoka turn. "I do interact like a human..." she muttered in annoyance. _Of course something would be missing if you saw the dead everyday...if you could see what I saw now even you, Hisoka who cares little of the dead may even throw up. Maybe I just missing a soul._

"Why do you drink so much, what are you scared of that you're drinking to stop the fears?" she blinked at looked at him.

"One, that's two questions. Two, the reason I drink so much is that drinking is the closest relief I can get to sleep. It's not like I get drunk every time I drink and I'm not an alcoholic, before you ask" she commented dryly. "I win" she showed him her cards.

He pouted, "It appears that you did, now our honest game has come to an end, shame it was your question~"

With a flick of his wrist, a card appeared between in finger tips, "your prize for winning" it was the ace of spades, She took it.

"You be missing a card now," she commented pocketing the card.

"Yes, but at least I know it be in good hands" she rolled her eyes at the comment.

They were silent for a few moments, the bar around them brimming with life. She stifled a yawn and blinked warily, she glanced at Hisoka. He was smiling, humming quietly as he flicked thought his cards. She was aware that Heiko Barone was still watching her and guessed that if she where to leave he would follow. It was Hisoka fault for waking her up so god damn early, so she decided he would have to deal with her.

"Hisoka, I'm taking a nap, wake me up in a bit will ya" she said, folding her arm on the table.

Hisoka looked at her incredulously before nodding and turning back to his card. She put her head onto her arms and quickly slipped into zestu, deep in sleep. Taking the opportunely he snooped closer to the sleeping figure, only stopping when they were touching side by side. Hisoka grinned, thinking about all the fun he could have with the sleeping girl.

Though calling her a girl wouldn't do her justice, as she was defiantly in her early twenties. She had the paleness skin but the darkness features, her hair raven and eyes dark. Even he couldn't tell what colour there were actually, they reminded him of illumli's eyes, if not more female and not as wide.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, planning and scheming. He couldn't break her yet, and it wasn't that she wasn't ready- no- he knew she could fight, it was something else…she was different….he was unsure act how to put it honestly. He didn't to find out more.

He wanted her to meet the Ryoden, just to hear her complain about the dead around them and the fact he thought a meeting between Lucifer and Azrael would be hilarious even if no one else understood it.

He smirked, then it dropped, apron seeing Z targets slip away from the bar towards them. He would not have anyone else take his prey away. Nor for once would he take someone else's prey away. He wanted to see them fight, to learn more about his precious toy. The man walked towards them, leading on the side of the booth, eyeing Z.

"Hey, mate, was wondering if I could borrow her for a moment?" he asked smiling at Hisoka.

Who returned the smile, if not a creepier version of it. "Sorry, but I don't share my toys~"

"And if I told you it would be in your best interest to leave here still alive?" he threaten in a dark tone.

Hisoka smile grew, a Cheshire grin, "oh, well still no can do, you see I brought tickets for the match tomorrow, so I can't kill you either" he cocked his head, a playing card in his hand. "Were at a bit of a stalemate aren't we? Hmm~"

He didn't know what it was but something primitive had overcome him, he knew he could be a bit obsessed with his toys, but this was different. It was the same when he had her trapped between his arms, no fear no hatred, he just couldn't help himself play.

"You better bet on me th-"

THUD.

A card implanted itself into the wall beside his head, he jumped slightly and Hisoka grinned letting lust roll off him, "I'm betting on her you see, for more my entertainment then actually winning. Now I look forward to the match tomorrow~ it would be such a shame if you didn't turn up now~"

The man looked towards Hisoka, eyes flickering between Hisoka and the sleeping figure, his shoulders slumped as he backed away. "Fine," he growled glaring as Hisoka, "I hope you'll enjoy the match"

Hisoka slumped back into the seat, disappointment lined his face. He had hoped the man would have put up more of a challenge. "You didn't have to do that" a sleepy voice mumbled.

He looked down in surprised spotting a signal dark eye staring back at him from out between bits of hair. Hisoka put a manicured finger to his chins, "let's just say you know me one" he smiled.

"Fuck, owning you one sounds like a death sentence" she mumbled getting to her feet. "I'm going to bed"

Hisoka watched her stand before following her with a smile. He slipped into the elevator behind her, she glared at him, "I would have presumed you would have stayed in the bar" she commented sourly.

"And where's the fun in that?" he pouted. As the lift started to move.

"Suit yourself" she commented looking up towards the ceiling leading back against the wall.

He lifted a hand to playing with the ends of raven hair, twirling it round his figures. He watched for her reaction. Head still upturned, she glared at him from the corner of her eye, "what to fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Playing with your hair isn't that obvious?" He purred softly.

"Get the fuck off" she grumbled.

"No" he smiled at her.

Before quickly letting the strand drop and moving his hand away. Away from the knife she had swung towards his hand.

It was the same knife from this morning, plain – simple but deadly. It was sliver, the blade and hilt made out of the same mental, smooth, sharp and could be used for both throwing and carving. His smile widen, he went to grab the hand with the knife, but at the last moment she changed directly. Redirecting the knife to cut across his chest.

"Why aren't you feisty this evening" he purred dodging the blade.

"I'm half asleep, I had whiskey and I'm stuck in a bloody lift with you" she commented dryly, glaring at the man. "DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK" she hissed at him, before placing the knife back into her pocket.

Hisoka moved, determine to make the girl angry, he pointed to Z and the lift wall behind her, using his bungee gum to stick the two together. She was pulled back stuck against the wall while Hisoka stood in-front of her, arms on either side of her head. She glared at him irritation written across her face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked, her question coming out in a growl as she glared at the red head.

"I could ask you the same thing~" he purred back eye blazing, he leaded closer towards her.

"Hisoka, please release your nen, you cunt" it was more of an order instead of a request.

The man stopped inches away from her and pouted, "Why? You look tasty against that wall~"

"Because, we've reach our floor"

As if on quote the elevators door opened with a little ting. The man moved away with a frown, before releasing his nen. She walked out casualty hands in her pockets like she'd normally do, Hisoka following, like nothing had happened between them. An idea came to Hisoka, he had thought of a very interesting game they could play.

"Are you really going to follow me all the way?" she asked and Hisoka blinked.

He hadn't realised in his thoughts that they had already reach her rooms, and her door opened. "Well only if you wanted to~"

Z opened her mouth to respond with NO, when suddenly she spotted something in the darkness of corridor, it was a ghost, a mutilated women. Her dress ripped reliving shredded skin underneath. Black dried blood painted on the intact skin and clothes but it didn't stop her eyes trailing to the organs underneath threatening to fall out. Z dark eyes narrowed as she looked at the corner, he was waiting behind the corner she knew it.

Hisoka looked at her and saw the narrowed eyes, but before he could mutter a word she had grabbed a handful of his clothes and dragged him into the room. "Why aren't you rough today, you almost ripped my shirt~" Hisoka commented after she locked and enhanced the door with her nen.

No one, no one was getting thought that door tonight.

"Make yourself at home" she waved a hand to the room at large.

Hisoka cocked his head as he watched her, then decided to jump onto the bed with a chuckle. "Dear, sweet, Azrael, I purpose a game~"

"Don't call me Azrael" she hissed back, before turning to her belongs looking for her shirt. She had it somewhere.

"My, my you really do hate your name~" Hisoka chuckled from where he lay, sprawled across the bed.

"The game?" she changed the subject.

"Whenever I ask for your emotion, you say what emotion your feeling at the time" he grinned, fingers tip touching. He was plotting something but she was too sleepy to fine out.

"What do either of us gain from this game?" she asked finding the shirt, turning back to the man.

"Simple! I get entertained by this game and you…" Hisoka thought unsure of what she would gain from this little game. "You would gain….."

"I'm changing then going to bed so think quickly," she mutter before turning to what Hisoka guessed as the bathroom.

She returned moments later, gone was the long coat, the black boot heels and leather pants-which she dumped somewhere on the floor. She was still wearing the bra/top thing, accompanied with a black silk dress shirt that was left open and black underwear. It gave Hisoka a good view at pale long legs, skinny but still muscular. It suited her; the overall skinniness and white complexion.

Oh this angel of death was definably pushing him.

"Emotion?" he asked unsure whether she would answer.

"Tried" she mutter sleepily, shoving him off the bed so she could slip in between the covers.

"Dear Z, I do believed that isn't an emotion~" Hisoka chuckled from where she had shoved him.

Z on her part gave a grumbled response that was incoherent, before slipping in zestu and falling asleep. Hisoka waited a moment before he decided that he might as well join her, she had said make yourself at home. He stripped down completely, as he did sleep commando, and slipped into bed besides her.

Looking forward for her reaction tomorrow morning.

 _to be continued..._

seeing as i already had it written might as well put it up, :)

hopefully the stuff i have put up will keep ya interested XD

happy hunting xx


	3. Chapter 3

_He stripped down completely, as he did sleep commando, and slipped into bed besides her._

 _Looking forward for her reaction tomorrow morning._

Chapter 3

Z stood in the area waiting for her blasted perverted target to come out. She stood in her usual get up, hands in pockets and hair loose-eyes still sleepily, it was too early in the morning for this bullshit, but she was getting paid so that's all that mattered. She had been lucky that Hisoka, hadn't tried to nick her clothes that morning.

She glared at the man in the crowd, somehow she had agreed to their little game, though she really couldn't remember much of the previous evening. Why she had agreed? She didn't know, being too tried at the time to remember correctly and Hisoka had sealed his lips shut on the matter. Damn bastard.

"Fucking finally" she grumbled as Heiko Barone finally walked onto the stage of the area, a smirk already on his face.

"You know," he spoke, as the commentator started speaking reading the match. "You should have joined me, I would have shown you a good time for your last night on earth"

"Oh please, save it. I'm really not bloody interested, couldn't take the hint the last night. I know a fucking psychopath whose better company than you" she retoured while mild indifference as the man bristled.

"MATCH BEGINS!" the commentator screamed over the roaring crowd.

Heiko ran fasted towards her swinging a punch towards her face, she dodged. Punch, kick, swipe, punch, punch, kick. He attacked and she dodged one after one her facial expression the same as when they started, hands never leaving her pockets.

Her back arched as she leaned back from a powerful roundhouse, wasn't this guy supposed to be a strong nen-user? Her eyes narrowed at the man as she stood straight, the crowd roaring in the background.

A knife appeared by his hand, followed by an arch appearing above his head, only stopping at his other hand. _Conjuration_ _eh?_ She thought unimpressed _, the technique was okay at best, obviously the man didn't know the true meaning behind his nen and wasn't using it correctly and there was way too much waste coming from him._ She turned her attention to the vengeful ghosts above him.

 ** _Do you want vengeance? Do you want to be freed from this chain holding you back? Do you want to help me stop him from hurting another? Do you want to move on and leave this world behind on your path?_**

The ghost lingering above Heiko's head looked at her in astonishment, they nodded. Yes, she could have forced them to attacked, but it would drain her nen more than she was willing. Vengeful spirits such as these unable to move on were always easier to persuade to help compared to grounded spirits.

She backed away from the man, "you really shouldn't mess with the dead" she spoke softly, her eyes dark and hard.

The man blinked, then took a step back. He blinked again, before him were the dead. The dead he had raped and mutilated. They all looked at him, their bodies ripped and broken; organs part spilled on their tour clothes for the world to see. Skin ripped and peeled away to reviled the underworks of the body. Dead eyes stared at him from sunken sockets. It the sight didn't want to make you sick it was the noised, the figures couldn't speak. The voices coming out as guttural groans as they coughed up blood from their slit throats. The more the dead tried to speak the more the black blood dripped down the corners of their mouths – the more the blood bubbled and dripped onto messy blood stained clothes.

No one moved, panic raced thought his mind _, how did she know? How did she know? He knew he hadn't been caught but was he sure? Wasn't he? No one had seen! He was safe, wasn't he!? Then how, how? Nen is must be her nen! But that still didn't explain how it was so to detail_. His breath caught in his throat, fear ran thought him, real fear, freezing him to the spot as the air grew cold as the dead floated in front of him.

Dead moved, sweeping towards him like the ghosts they were, without a physical body. He tried to fight back but he hit nothing just black shadows then another would be on him. He was too panic stricken to get a good control on his nen, as his summoned knifes flew about, but even if he did he wouldn't know how to attack.

How do you kill what's already dead?

Slowly, he was being overrun by the dead he had killed. Z watched emotionless, as the ghosts attacked. Feeling a tug on her selves she looked down. A little girl. Her name was Melly the youngest of the victims at the age of 5. Her face and body was cut in the fashion as the others. Her summer dress in tatters and an old teddy bear clutched tightly in one hand was cover in blood, her blood. The girl was still holding it for dear life. Even if life had left her. Z eye's soften slightly as took the little girls hand in hers. Before turning back towards the fight at hand.

 ** _Finish it._**

The ghost did as ordered, and processed to rip his mind in pieces.

Heiko Barone, dropped to his knees, his eyes wide, skin pale and drain. His clothes untouched but dusty. Gravity took him forward as he fell forward- hitting the ground dead.

The crowd roared, but she didn't paid attention only watched as the ghosts all turned towards her. There was a ripple - the dark shadows changing to lighter whiter colours. Their appearance reforming, gone was the cut marks, the dripping blood vanished like it was never their as their spirits became whole once again. She felt the girl pull away moving back towards the now smiling group of dead. They bowed before turning into white smoke, leaving from the afterlife whatever that maybe, their revenge now complete.

"….I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE DID IT, WITHOUT EVEN A HIT GUYS! BUT THE WINNER IS Z!" the crowd roared.

She glanced towards his body and walked over, slumping the dead body over she shoulder and left before anyone could protest. As soon as she enter the side tunnel – out of sight – She disappeared into back smoke.

Hisoka watched the match with a gleeful expression, it was different from the previous match he had seen, the one from the hunter exam. This time he could just see the outlines of the figures using Gyo, but the figures weren't fully materialized. He smiled it had looked like Heiko Barone had been running round scared of out his wits of nothing. It got him thinking.

 _Zora Azrael_ , he pounder while chuckling under his breath, _what an interesting toy to have_.

This morning for example, she had woken up with him beaming down at her and without batting an eyelid; she had got up, got change (in the bathroom), got coffee and toast before leaving with the same indifferent face and only a good morning to him.

She was a strange one, which was way he was going to enjoy playing. He held the ace of spades to his lips and smiled manically. His lust escaping out.

She walked out of the hunter association building in the republic of padokia, after collecting the dead man's bounty. Taking out her phone her checked her account an eyebrow raised, it seems that the bounty had been a lot, yes, but the money gain from winning the match was a lot, lot more.

She thought, she had to partake in a match every 3 month to keep her place on the 200th floor, so if at the end of every 3 months she could part in a match, and the time in between she did job for the blacklist and spirit hunting. Until she had hit 10 wins, as she didn't want to challenge a floor master, way too much effort.

It seemed like a reasonable plan.

And with that she vanished into darkness.

 _to be continued..._

 _hey all!_

 _So i realised after i writ it that in the 200th you no longer get paid for your winnings... oops_

 _Completely forgot about that so now i changed it abit so that if you win you get money still!_

 _fun times!_

 _hope your enjoying it_

 _happy hunting xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_It seemed like a reasonable plan._

 _And with that she vanished into darkness._

chapter 4

It had been two months since then, and thankfully she hadn't seen Hisoka once or any troubling criminals for that matter. She did not know however how much that was about to change.

She was following her target, some fellow who had murdered his ex-wife and child, out of spike for their happy life. It was a simple job, the guy didn't even know nen. The only reason was she doing it was it paid a lot due to the wife being part of a rich ass family. She was in zestu, hiding her presence as she followed the target a few 100 metres behind on the crowded high street, and if someone did notice her- she was in her usual black clothes and nose first in a book.

The book, if anyone had been able to look close enough was about the afterlife, and the facts and theories from all over the world. Is was in Z's eyes, a good read, interesting and informative. As the afterlife was her forte.

She weaved weaving in and out of the crowd like a ghost, not missing a step in her stalking. She kept one eye of the target and the other on the book. However when looking back she might admit that she may have been a bit too distracted by the book, as a shadow loomed up behind her.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprised~" a purred a voice from besides her ear.

She glanced towards the clown eyes narrowing before choosing to keep walking, "I'm working Hisoka," she commented, hoping the man would leave.

"I know, I know that's why I came to say hello!" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, and went back to her book. Proceeded to read the word 'purgatory' before the book was snatched from her hands. "Hisoka" she hissed.

"Emotion" the man smirked.

She stopped walking, arms crossed glaring at the red headed man, "irritated"

Why was she stuck with this jackass? What did she do to deal with his unpredictable? She didn't know, maybe she would kill him…. internal sighing. Dark hues eyed him carefully, spotting the mischievous glare in his golden hues.

"Catch me if you can~" the man purred before running off with her book still in this clutch.

 _Fuck sake_.

She frowned, before giving chase. She was directly behind the man, he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Bloody creep" she mutter, before putting on an extra burst of speed. Grabbing the back of the man's collar before stopping dead still, jerking the man to a stop violently. She hoped he chocked. Releasing his collar as the red head turned standing a head taller with a smile, while she sent him a warning glared.

"Ah~, looks like you caught me!" he chuckled, ignoring the look with a smile.

"Give it back, twat" her glared harden as if daring him to try anything. A pale hand outstretched.

Hisoka lifted the book to his face, having a closer look at the blacken cover. "It's defiantly a book, you would read. Thought a must say it's not to my taste" The smile changed into a smirked, as the book was thrown into the air.

At the same point Hisoka moved, a card magically appearing it in his hand. Z rolled her eyes, the man wasn't even trying to kill her just annoy her. She moved nevertheless, preferring not to have her throat slit. As Hisoka swiped for her neck, she leaned back, back arching away from his playing card. Simultaneously she twisted, bringing a booted foot up in a round house towards his temple.

Her foot connected with his palm he used to block as the book landed in her out stretched hand. The nen around them increase as his blood lust grew. She frowned, she could try and kill him? But she was in no mood to play his fucking games. She would have to get him back another time – she had a job to do. She dropped her foot, as she checked the book opening it to the correct page she had been reading, "are you finished?" she asked the now pouting male.

"Emotion"

"Annoyance, I would rather you didn't ruin my book yet I haven't finished reading it"

Hisoka pout deepen, "Annoyance is basically the same as irritation, no improvement" the magician took a step closer and patted her head as you would to a small child or dog for behaving.

She glared up at the man. The height difference even with heels didn't help much, what so ever. "Hisoka, I have a job to do. Play fair" She hissed stepping backing turning away to disappear into the crowd determine to locate her target, not before she spotted something.

A group of people walking towards Hisoka, a group that had the largest amount of dead floating about them that she'd ever seen that was saying something. Each had a similarly amount of dead to the read head, all murder it different ways for whatever reason, she didn't want to know. Pain erupted on her temple as the dead came within hearing range, screams of agony - cursing from the grave, some chattering away talking about who knows what. The group's vengeful spirits seem to darken the sky, blocking out the little sun poking out through the clouds.

But there were all like Hisoka, she could tell. Not haunted. Not caring about those they killed after they died.

And then they were out of her line of sight and she didn't bother to turn back to have a look. Her headache was increasing and she didn't have the energy to deal with it. Maybe if she had a lot of strong whiskey in her system she would stick around more… nope, if she take too much notice of them they may think she was a threat. She sighed out looking towards the sky, trying to lessen her headache as she walked away.

Walking in the direction she was originally going. She returned to the book as the distanced between her and the dead increase, headache lessening as she did so. Intent on searching for her target, he shouldn't be too hard to fine.

"Hisoka" said man turned towards the Ryoden.

"Are you trying to blow our cover?" hissed an angry nobu.

"Who was she? Kinda reminds me of a emo" asked phinks, besides him fetain and machi nodded in silent agreement.

"She's an interesting pet~" Hisoka purred lifting the card to his lips.

"Pervert" machi muttered under her breath.

"thought I do think you might like her Dancho" Hisoka stepped besides the man as they continued walking through the crowd no one taking particular interested "I haven't seen her in months~" he grinned, the Cheshire smile crawling across his face.

-Time skip-

It was two days after the Hisoka incident and the counter with the strange group. After successfully finishing the last job, Z had got another, this time hunting down an ex-mafia thug with nen. Which explained why she was entering a club, as her target was apparently a regular here on the second floor or so the information broker had told her. All in all she wanted to get this job done as quickly as possible. But Fate had other plans.

The club was called black jack's, it had two floor one for normal users and one of nen-users making the place a well renounce night club for hunters. Loud music blasted at her ears as she entered the club, a scowl present on her face. She really wanted to be anywhere else other than here.

She hated clubs, quite – out of the way bars was always her thing, in clubs her senses were overstimulated. Just imagine the life- lights blazes, noises of chatter and ridiculously loud music, the smells of sweat, the vibrations from the loud speakers and drunk people- the general club life. Then add another lay this time with the dead- their ghostly bodies floating about, their cried of anguish to those who cause their death in an attempted to haunt, the grounded spirits ripping thought lost souls and more – two worlds over lapping each other, seen though a signal person. Her.

It was safe to say, Z hated these type of clubs.

The bouncer at the bottom of the stairs stopped her, "sorry madam, VIP only"

The bouncer was huge and block the whole entrance to the stairs, she looked up at him with indifference - taking her hands out of her pockets and raising a finger. Her nails where painted black to suit and she used her nen, making it into a skull.

The man looked at her then used gyo, he nodded, "Alright madam, your free to go up"

She nodded in thanks back and slipped pass him up the chairs, though-out the confrontation she had been silent. The second floor, wasn't much better than the first, if not worse. As those on this floor were more likely to have killed someone. She sighed, there was so much going on battering her brain with information she cared little for – this is going to be a long night.

She pushed her way to the bar, determine to get a drink, or at least a bottle of something strong. As she waited to be served she glanced about, spotting the dead belonging to her target; the ex-mafia man was dancing on the dance floor with what she guessed strippers as there was a defiant lack of clothing.

She felt to hands on her shoulders and a body close up behind her, she tilted her head and looked up. Looking straight into the golden eyes of a red headed magician. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked over the music, her mood worsening.

The man grinned, order her a drink, handing her the bottle which was a good brand of whiskey –she noted– and a straw before using her shoulders to direct her thought the crowd. He sat her on a booth and slit in besides her.

The booth however was not empty, she blinked freezing, is was the group with a ridiculous amount of dead lingering above him. _Shit,_ she should have guessed that they were Hisoka friends. "I asked what you wanted, it wasn't a fucking invitation." She hissed at him, as her head started to pound. "Fuck sake"

The man chuckling, "emotion?"

"Irritated, I'm bloody working you know" she growled not even trying to hold back the venom in her voice.

"You're a stripper?!" someone across the table spluttered coughing on his drink. The man had blonde hair slinked back, he reminded her of a jockey.

She glared, giving him a look that said, _are you fucking serious?_

He gulped slightly taken aback, Hisoka chuckled introducing her "everyone this Z, Z this is the Ryoden"

"Hisoka, do you want to die!" a man with a sword yelled over the music, trying to stand but was stopped by a bigger man that looked like a caveman.

She glance towards Hisoka trying to control the growing headache. _He was fucking enjoying himself isn't he….._ "You're not surprised" The man besides her spoke up, he had black hair and black emotionless eyes and a cross tattoo on his forehead, thought he was still face forward towards the book open in his hand. She guessed this was kuroro Lucifer, head of the Ryoden. And concentrating on the dead above him her guessed seemed to be correct.

"You voluntarily sat with Hisoka to drink" she deadpanned, hearing many snorts of disagreement.

The magician chuckled, "I should also mention," he gave them a sly grin, "that she's a blacklist hunter"

They all turned towards her eyeing her suspiciously, all per kuroro who kept reading his book. She exhaled though her nose, "way too much effort, to even think about it" she responded to the stares, slipping her drink thought the straw, she needed more whiskey in her system to deal with this sort of overload.

Most looked away in fake acceptance, others still gave her look before continuing drinking, all of them most likely planning on ways to dispose of her on a later date. She slipped at her drink and exhaled thought her nose, she needed to leave soon. _Was she borne under an unlucky star? Or was it just her name_ …

"What are you working on tonight?" she looked up, it was the other blonde who was looking up from a hi-Tec phone.

"Just some ex-mafia dude, couldn't be brother to read his file"

"Must be hard to fine be in the crowd" the boy had a smile on his face, she frowned into her coat and eyed the boy. The smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, defiantly a manipulative type.

"Not really," she leaded forward pointing towards the centre of the dancefloor, "he's dancing with some strippers, I would say," she glanced towards his ghosts. "He's killed about 10 people, using knives and gun, classic mafia thug'"

The blonde boy widen his eyes in surprise, "so you did read the notes?"

"Like I said too much effort, I'm just observant" she lied smoothly, a small frown forming as the headache grew slightly. "I should go-"

"Oh, what do you notice about us?" the other blonde interrupted her attempt to leave, it seemed that everyone had been listening to the conversation.

This was not her leaving, not that she could with Hisoka keeping her in place. She knew she would have to be choosy with her words. She sighed out, "Overall I not even gonna fucking bother to count how many you've killed," She pointed at Hisoka, "uses cards and is a fucking pervert"

Said man chuckled, as she when around the table. "manipulator" she pointed to the blonde boy, "threads" to the purple haired women, "you use a sword," to the swordsman before pointing to the cavemen next to him, "enchanter"

"You're a neck breaker" she pointed to the other blonde male, then looked towards the smaller dark haired male, "torture, tends to go for the finger nails first" there was an intake of breath from the other Ryoden members, while the individual in question glared at her. _How did she know?_

"Bullets," she pointed to a both a blonde women and a large grey skinned male. Then paused looking at a dark hair women with glasses. "Hmm, I'm not sure with you…." She thought of a moment not wanting to give anything away thought her concentration for keeping information secret waning, "let's go with a materialization type"

"That's…impressive" the blonde boy said surprised.

"Wait! HA, you haven't done danchuo's yet!" the cavemen grinned.

She turned eyeing the man. "That's because I would say depending on his mood and the individual he's fighting would determine how he would go about things whether he would use a knife or whether he would steal their ability"

They all looked at her even kuroro, as the words sunk in. She blinked realising what she had let slip out, "shit, I shouldn't have said that." She glared at Hisoka, "you distracted me you cunt, now remove your hand before I remove it for you"

Hisoka chuckled lifting his hand that had been previously stoking her thigh. That and the roaring sounds of the dead above, distracting her and her choice for words….shit. "I wanted to see how you would last without slipping up, Z" he turned towards the Ryoden, that were debating whether they kill her now or later after a long torturing session, "another thing I forgot to mention about our little Z here is that she can see the dead."

"Wow," she drawled sarcastically, "I'm waiting for someone to kill you. So I don't have to deal with you in the afterlife" her tone turning sour, as she glared at hisoka from the corner of her eye.

"You can see the dead, that's boring" the blonde commented leaning back in his sit.

She shrugged with indifference, "prove it, prove you can see the dead it's an unlikely story" the swordsman asked, suspicion lining his tone.

This wasn't helping her leave. The pressure on her temples increasing, if she didn't move or do something soon, she had no doubt her head would spit in two. She could a large swig of whiskey. The fiery liquid soothing to her headache. This was why she drank so much, life was too much effort. She signed thought her nose…

"Fine, most of your spirits want to move on because you kept forgetting about them and they have given up on revenge" she pointed to the dark haired women with glasses.

"What, I never forget a face!" she exclaimed as the large grey skinned male patted her shoulder.

She turned towards the cavemen, "yours are betting how long it takes before you go to kill me and yours" he grinned as she pointed to both the short dark haired man and the blonde man besides him, "they playing cards with each other, one's doing it with his head upside down, the other with one arm as it looks like you cut the tendons at the shoulder. It would be entertaining to watch if there wasn't so much god damn noise" she concluded, taking a long slip of her whiskey.

Silence descends on the group. Minutes passed and the Ryoden were talking to each other in undertones probably about her. She wished to leave this god forsaken club, but couldn't due to the shitty clown invading her personal space, his hand was back on her thigh and he was stoking it, moving slowly further up her leg. Again.

"Hisoka" she hissed, gaining the attention of the Ryoden.

"Remove your hand you cunt, it's irritating"

"But dear Z, your reactions are most entertaining" his hand moved higher.

She rolled her eyes, and say a murmured sorry to kuroro before turning leading against him, "your opening up to me how pleasing~"

She ignored his vibe and kicked him off the seat. He slipped off and rolled to standing, he chuckled pleased with her reaction. She glared and stuck her middle figure up at him, "fuck off"

He grinned, and back away disappearing onto the dance floor, "I generally not get why you haven't killed that twat yet" she grumbled to the Ryoden, the headache lessen slightly as the red head left her small circle. But not by that much, the dead from the few around alone caused her head to ache feeling like her temples was in-between two grinders. God she wanted to leave, it was a perfect opportunity now the red head would let her leave.

"No fights are allowed between the Ryoden" spoke the head besides her.

She glanced towards him before signing, "Shame"

The rest of the Ryoden began talking in quite conversation as she took another slip before speaking, needing to make something clear. "By the way, if you're thinking about stealing my ability I would advise against it"

"How so?" the man close his book, turning towards her.

"The back lash is a pain"

"Care to explain?" he asked interested.

"Well it's hard to explain, so I show you" she commented, leading forward using two fingers to tap the man's head. He blinked, he was seeing the world like she does. His brain was battered with the over load of information, dark shadows lingered over the spiders, though he saw a glimmer of white though the darkness. Extra Nosie attacked his ears, as shadows blocked his sight. No doubt, an unwanted black lash, his eyes flickered towards her and saw nothing.

He blinked again, his sight back to normal. _How does she live with it? Can it be turned on and off? He needed to find out more..._ "An interesting ability, with no doubt you can keep your skills, I rather not deal with the dead. I'm surprised you haven't gone insane"

"Who said I haven't?" she responded before glaring at the dance floor, "that fucking twats messing with my target" she hissed before standing, taking it as her queue to leave the chaos behind.

She left her drink on the table, before leaving the Ryoden and disappearing on the dance floor.

to be continued...

hello folks!

sorry for the delay, i have been swamped this uni work... quite literally.

i needed to update cant leave you hanging with soo little. so do you think?

honestly, i am not too sure about this chapter, like i like it but there's just something... missing i think.

what do you guys think?

anyhow, enjoy it! and i should be updating soon dont have any assignment work for a while XD

happy hunting xx


	5. Chapter 5

_"Who said I haven't?" she responded before glaring at the dance floor, "that fucking twats messing with my target" she hissed before standing, taking it as her queue to leave the chaos behind._

 _She left her drink on the table, before leaving the Ryoden and disappearing on the dancefloor._

chapter 5

Kuroro watched as she disappeared into the crowd, he turned towards his Ryoden, "report"

Shalnart looked up from his phone, "on here is says Z, but her actually name is classified, and even with my hunter licenses level I can't get it. Home town and birth place are also unknown, she's been busy working as a blacklist hunter, though there mention of her being a spirit hunter as well. She's also fighting in the heaven's area, where she's won her all the fights she's par-taken in."

"So she's a good fighter?" Uvogin laughed.

"That's not all, all of her targets from the blacklist, haven't a signal mark on them and according to the post-mortem – they all died of fright, basically uncommon heart and brain failure and those that have come in alive…well there are completely broken mentally."

"Wait, she scared them to death?" sputtered Nobu, chocking on his drink. Uvogin slapped him across his back.

"How should we deal with her Danchou?" Machi asked, speaking up for the first time that night.

Kuroro thought for a moment, "leave her be, if she interferes we'll deal with her" he spoke coldly.

They all nodded in understanding, they were here on a job, no need to bring attention to themselves. Though Kuroro kept it to himself that she gave be a potential ally to them in the future.

"Where does he fine them? I swear Hisoka always fines fit ones" grumbled phinks after a moment.

Nobu laughed, "Your jealous cause Hisoka gets laid more than you do?"

Phinks cheeks redden slightly in the dim light, "what! No! I just thought she was cute in a dark creepy kind of way"

"Nah, too pale" commented uvogin, after downing his pint of beer.

"Anyone else is reminded by danchou when looking at her?" asked shizuku, looking at kuroro who raised an eyebrow at the question.

They all looked towards danchou before thinking,

"Nah…she doesn't"

"Well, maybe a little bit"

"She looks more like fetain, especially in the height department" phinks mumbled to nobu – earning a quick hit from fetain.

"Well I must say she's mine unless you want to take part in our little game?" the calculating voice drift from in front of the table.

Hisoka slipped into the empty seat next to kuroro, "where has she gone?" asked shalanart.

"Taking the dead man to the bounty office most likely, don't worry she be back" he pointed to the bottle, "she left her drink"

"What do you mean by game?" paku asked, catching onto the words.

Hisoka smiled, "oh you'll find out" paku frowned at Hisoka commented but didn't peruse it. The man wouldn't tell her anyway, even if she asked.

"You said she be back?" confirmed phinks.

"Oh yes" Hisoka responded pulling his cards out, shuttling the deck with slender fingers "she's quite attached to her drinks, though I've never seen her drunk, she's quite entertaining~ ah here she is now"

They watched as she strolled through the crowd towards them. She glared at Hisoka, dark eyes seemed to become an abyss as she walked closer. "Will you stop inferring with my targets, you're fucking annoying" she reached forward picking up the bottle from the table, "since my work done, I will leave you all to your spidery business"

She turned to walk away and suddenly found herself on Hisoka lap, the liquid sloshing in the bottle at the sudden movement caused by his bungee gum. "Watch the bloody drink, good whiskey this" she hissed in annoyance at the man.

She glared towards him, he had a delightful grin spread across his painted face; he was having way to much fun playing with her. "Let me fucking leave..." she hissed keeping a firm grip on the bottle, as the headache returned. If something didn't give she was going to snap.

"Now why would I do that?~" asked Hisoka a purr present in his gleeful voice.

"Because I have a fucking head splitting mirage that doesn't want to leave. And those fucking bastard are not fucking helping..." her voice turned into a growl as she glared at the red head.

"still, you can leave not yet…" he moved close, his mouth opening beside her ear the breath threatening to tickle her neck, "I want to see how long it takes for you to break~"

She growled at the red head, glaring at him. _Why so this man so much effort to deal with? It took most of her effect to stay sane around him._ She took another large swig of the bottle before sighing in defeat. "If you're not gonna let me fucking leave, can I sit on a fucking seat your laps uncomfortable as fuck, you dipshit" she hissed darkly at the man.

"Aww~ but I want to keep you here" he chuckled, rapping his arms around her waist.

Her mood darken as did the room around them. She was already pissed and this wasn't helping what so ever. The lights flickering as the world trembled, her voice was oddly calm as she spoke. "I am in no mood to play your games, Hisoka"

Said man grinned boarded, before picking her up off his lap and placing her in between himself and kuroro, like a child in between parents. Not yet, he couldn't kill her just yet. She was too much fun.

God she wanted to kill him, though she needed to do it in a way that in death he couldn't annoy her.

"You two going out?" asked an astonishment nobu.

"Going out? With who?" she asked confused. Besides her Hisoka grinning.

"With the Hisoka, of Couse" said shizuku.

She blinked for a moment, "who would want to go out with that fucking pervert? And what gave you that impression?"

"well, you weren't embarrassed when he pulled you into his lap and your flirting with each other like no tomorrow. Your full of sexual tension" responded nobu, who was also grinning.

Okay, now she was confused and she let the confusion show on her face. "You know embarrassment? Love? Flirting? That sort of thing"

She thought for a moment drinking, trying to figure out whether she had any information on any of those words…..nope, still knew the words however what they mean to her person she hadn't a clue. She had never felt such things, human emotion tends to leave you when you see the dead every day. You start to become a living corpse, still moving, still living but nothing really mattered.

"No, I don't know" she responded coldly after a small paused in thought.

The Ryoden all turned to her in shock, even kuroro gave her a glance. They looked at Hisoka, who was trying to contain his laugher. "Oh dear, sweet, Z~" he said chuckled gleefully. "You're such an interesting person"

Z glared at him, as he continued to speak, "like I mentioned your game, it seems that Z here holds no emotions par irritation, would you like to join in~" he leaded forward hand on his chin, "it be interesting and Z's the prize"

"Why the fuck am I the prize?" she grumbled, glaring at the male.

Hisoka ignored her, smiling at the Ryoden who were all thinking. "You can join whenever you want to, just let me know~" he purred, as she signed and took a long slip of the strong fierily liquid.

Damn Hisoka and his fucking games!

"Why do you only feel irritation?" asked paku curious about the girl.

 _God am I on a talk show or something_ , she thought sourly before responding. "Like Hisoka said I see ghosts, right here, I'm getting a bloody headache from them. Being around that jerk," she pointed towards Hisoka, "never helps my mood one bit"

She looked at their confused faces, and signed with an eye-roll. "okay imagine that you killed about hundred people?" they nodded as she explained, "about five percent of those will expect their death, so theirs about ninety-five ghosts trying and failing to haunt you, I see and hear, feel etc.. an extra ninety-fucking-five people on top of the normal world. It's quite demanding, and think that in real life you lot haven't kill a hundred fucking people, you lot have killed more, it's quite an overload of the senses all going thought one bloody person."

They nodded in understanding, well someone understood. "I don't get it…" Uvogin groaned holding his head trying to understand.

Nobu pattered his shoulder, "it's alright mate, its abit crazy"

"Isn't they away to get rid of them?" asked kuroro from besides her, earning the attention of everyone.

"You could die"

The group froze at her bored tone, before the female quickly added, "There's other ways too…." She drifted off in thought. she shrugged, "worth a try _" if she didn't have to deal with the death whenever she met the troupe… and when she eventfully came round to fighting Hisoka, she may as well get the upper hand._

Before anyone could asked, she disappeared into a puff of dark smoke that lingered in the air.

"Really Hisoka? Where do you get her from?" asked phinks, who was watching the smoke with mild-interest.

The man just chuckled, bringing her to the Ryodan was a good decision. She was such an interesting toy. The dark smoke shifted beside them and Z rematerialized, holding something in her hand.

She was holding a piece of string and 12 beads. She took out her knife and carved a 'H' into the first bead, "put a bit of your nen into it" she ordered handing the bead to Hisoka, who did as instructed and watched Z as she took the bead back and blew onto it, the bead changing into a bubble gum pink colour.

"I hope you don't mind telling me your names, as you can see he's still alive so it won't harm you" she commented to the rest of the ryodan.

Hisoka chuckled, "I was your guinea pig? Well that's not fair"

"I done it before you twat" she commented dryly handing out the beads to the rest of the Ryodan, Hisoka watched.

After blowing on the final one, she started to thread them onto the string before festening it around her thin wrist. Keeping the beads in place with little knots.

Hisoka's was pink, shizuku's was a cream colour, franklin's was pastal grey, paku's was pale green, machi was a purple, shalnart's was a baby blue, whereas phinks was sandy yellow. Next to his feitan's was a blood red, uvogin's was bright orange, nobu's was dark blue and finally kuroro was a pitch black. Each bead with the first letter of each name carved into it.

She signed and looked up, there was no noise, no chatter or a wisp of smoke about the heads of the Ryodan, some peace in the chaotic world. She took a slip of whiskey, and put the knife back into the folds of her coat. "What did you did?" inquired shalnart who was enjoy the information he was gaining.

"I trapped your vengeful spirits into the beads, now they won't irritate me anymore, and they shouldn't be able to haunt you thought to be honest none of you lot cared about the dead anyway" she partially told the truth.

They agreed in silent nodding, she lead back into the seat and silent slipped on the reminding contents of her drink. The Ryodan, now no longer caring that she was sat with them, talked in mild conversation, that on more than one occasion broke out into fights, which ended in a flip of coins. They were an interesting brunch Z thought to herself as she watched, her face in the mask of indifference, as the norm.

There was a vibration in her pocket and she glanced down and frowned. She took out the phone not noticing that the pair beside her were now watching her with curious eyes. The phone continued to vibrate, her eyes narrowed at the number presented on the screen.

She paused, then dismantled the phone. She was in no mood to speak to the caller. Hisoka raised an eyebrow, as she placed the different phone parts on the table before downing the last of the whiskey.

She stretched like a cat, back arching as she mutter, "club such be closing about now, thank fuck for that"

She picked up the dismantled phones parts and started to place the pieces back together. Unfortunately she still needed the damn thing. She also would have to deal with the phone call later, as she shoved her hand into her pockets with a new assembled phone, the music drifted to a stop and the lights filling lit up.

The group stood and left the bar, "see ya Z!" called phinks, who was slowly becoming way to friendly with her, "nice meeting you and we will probably never see you again!"

"Hopefully never again" she mutter dryly and turned away. But stopped, "Hisoka, you're going the wrong way"

"No~ I thought I would accompany you home! Since you moved on out of the area, it's been boring!" the man pouted behind her.

"Fuck off Hisoka, I moved out for a reason, you kept bloody breaking into my room" she turned towards him arms cross, a frown on her face.

The man chuckled, "that I did! I couldn't help myself dear"

"Now leave with your spider, I'm sure you have work to do" she eyed the man behind her, coat flaring out behind as she disappeared into the night.

"Ah~ she's going to be the death of me" muttered Hisoka with a hand on his face, one golden eye poking though watching her leave.

"She's right though we are here on a job" said nobu, as the Ryodan moved off down the street towards the rougher and emptied buildings.

"What's the job this time? It's been ages!" howled uvogin.

"A heist from Lord Jerrold Sacheverell, whose acquired some interesting and highly valuable artifacts"

A day later and it seems that Z had a new job, it was something different to what she was used to be never the less she was going to do it and this time the pay was different. She hated rich people, this guy was some lord who was getting her to work for him in exchange for a very, very special book.

Never the less she was annoyed with the man and her mood didn't improve when she got a phone call from her least favourite magician.

"Z~ how nice of you to pick up~" the man purred down the phone, how an earth he got the number she would never know, as for Hisoka he had just tricked poor innocent shalanart into doing him a favour, not that Z would never find out.

"How the fuck did you get this number?" she hissed.

"Not telling!" the man chuckled, she could tell he was having fun. Bloody bastard.

She signed, dreading to ask but asking anyway "then what do you want?"

"Care to meet me by the blue dragon? They do great oriental"

"Why Hisoka?" she muttered grimly.

"Because you will enjoy it~ they do good food and drink dear, Z"

"Fine" she agreed, "but refine from calling me again"

"Great! Meet at 6?"

"Fine" she hissed and hung up, Hisoka was planning something. This situation had screamed warming the psycho planning something! But she had to wait till 6 this evening to fine out, Bloody Nora, she was tried. She was in her new apartment, more precisely in her bed after leaving the club, she had dealt with her new boss for the time being come home, and had been about to go to sleep when Hisoka phone and it was hitting 9am, fuck kami… she was already annoyed with the red head and she hadn't even meet him yet.

She turned on the alarm and curled into bed, determine to sleep for the rest of the day.

 _to be continued..._

sooo what do you think?

you think its flowed right?! ugh, i'm not sure :/

let us know what you think please! :D

happy hunting xx


	6. Chapter 6

_She turned on the alarm and curled into bed, determine to sleep for the rest of the day._

chapter 6

She turned up at the blue dragon just after six, at their supposed meeting time. As soon as she entered she spotted the red headed clown at the bar waiting for her, he turned as the door swung shut. He waved a grin spread wide across his painted face, "hi~"

She glared at him already annoyed before slipping into the seat beside him, "now what do you want?"

The man pouted, "to have a friendly drink and meal between a group of friends~" his features changed from a pouted to a smile, that made a shiver go down her spine. Fucking creep.

"Wait, group?" she asked catching the word group.

Hisoka leaned back, to relived kuroro Lucifer siting on the other side of the man, "fuck me," she muttered sourly.

"With pleasure~" chuckled Hisoka, she glared and he chuckled more.

"Evening" she nodded to the other male she might as well be civil with the man, who so far has not tried to kill her and rob her corpse.

"Evening" he responded back equally annoyed with the situation, Hisoka somehow managed to rope him into.

"Since we're all here, why don't we get a table?" Hisoka clapped his hands gleefully.

He directed them towards a table; Z and kuroro wordlessly following, better to go along with the magician's plan. Easiest way to find out what the mad man's planning.

Their table was by a large fish tank that had strange multi-coloured fish swimming soundlessly about in it. Z sat down opposite kuroro while Hisoka sat between them a grin on his face, to Z it looked like the clown was trying to type the laugher in. It clicked she knew what he was trying to contained… the fucking bastard.

Hisoka gestured to a waiter ordering a bottle of red wine of some description and three glasses, as the place did not do any form of whiskey and with her present company… She needed something strong. "You should try different things!" Hisoka had teased after the waiter had gone and she glared at him.

The same waiter returned, she notice the sweat dripping down the side of his face, she was not surprised they were an intimidating brunch. She signed, taking the glass of wine from the smiling magician. She wished she stood punch that smug face.

Why was Hisoka so hard to deal with? It could most of her effort to talk to him and she always felt drained afterwards.

She glared at the glass, before sniffing at it, fruity. She took a sip of the red liquid, the cold fruity wine entering her system. It wasn't too bad, but she still preferred whiskey.

"So?" asked Hisoka who was staring at her intently.

She glared but responded dryly placing the glass down, "its fine, not as strong as I'm used to"

The man chuckled then stood, "off to the little boy's room"

As soon as he was out of earshot she turned to kuroro studying him before she opened her mouth, "how'd he rope you into this?"

"He said it was important for the Ryodan, that I come" the man responded coldly, as stared at the red liquid in his glass.

"Well that's bullshit" she commented sourly, the man nodding.

Her phone vibrated with a text she looked at the screen, a scowl making its way onto her face. "That twat…" she hissed reading the messaged before sliding it across the table for kuroro to read.

 _Unfortunately something came up,_

 _So I will have to leave you two having a date!_

 _Enjoy the night, don't do anything I wouldn't ;)_

 _A+L all the way,_

 _Love,_

 _H_

He raised an eyebrow, as she took the phone back, "I'm gonna kick him in the balls next time I see him" she hissed stuffing the phone back into her pocket.

"That can be arranged," kuroro said slipping at the glass of red wine.

"Oh good, I look forward to it" she sarcastically stated, "since were here fancy something to eat?"

"Sure, I see no problem in that"

They ordered and waited in silent, kuroro silent contemplating something as he slipped his drink, something about the text message had caught his eye. "Z," she looked towards him, dark eyes narrowed slightly. "What did he mean by A+L?"

"Its Hisoka idea as a fucking joke,"

"Care to explain?" he asked leaning forward in his chair, watching Z's every movement, trying to read her.

She paused before continuing, annoyance lined in her voice, "he thinks a date between…Lucifer, the fallen angel of light," she looked up towards the ceiling with a frown, "and Azrael, angel of death is hilarious, it seems"

"Azrael? Am I right to presume that's your real name?"

"You presume to be correct, Zora Azrael at your service"

"Kuroro Lucifer, pleasure to meet you" he nodded. "Since were on name terms, I think it's best to avoid the topic of work."

Z nodded in understanding, "that's fine with me, I'd rather not talk about it too"

Kuroro leaded forward resting a hand on his chins, thin fingers tapped his check while his other hand held the tall wine glass, giving the man a dangerous authoritic air about him. "I wonder what Hisoka meant by you helping the ryodan" he asked like he already knew the answer.

"Honesty, I don't have a clue what that's man's thinking half the time"

"True, either do I at times," _though I do think he has a point_ , he added internally.

"You're a reader right, last night you were reading in the club?" she asked randomly, glancing towards the man across from her. Trying to make small talk and moving the topic of conversation from herself.

"That I am" he spoke softly, as their food arrive.

Pair talked, topics started flowed… of sort. The only thing the relocated pair talk about was books, she tended to stay towards, ghost and gothic type of books which was quite ionic of her, whereas kuroro read just about anything but had thing for the classics. There was many things left unsaid, they avoid the topic of work and nen and barely approached any topics other than books.

Those Z had to admit it wasn't an uncomfortable or tense atmosphere is was almost pleasant as the two dropped into silent.

He finished the last of the wine, watching the girl, maybe he would take part in Hisoka's little game.

She stretched her arms above her head, "wine isn't really my thing" she commented after finishing her glass.

"No? I fine the taste interesting, depending on the wine's ingredients and how long it's been left, can alter its taste from bitter to sweet, though my favourite will always go towards the red wine no matters where it's from"

"Is that so? I anyways find it weak, though normally I drink whiskeys on their own instead of with food. So I suppose drinking wine while eating is better for the stomach and suits it more than eating this dish with whiskey"

"Very true" kuroro nodded, standing Z accompanied him. "However I notice that certain dishes require different wines to improve the taste of the overall meal"

They paid and left the building, turning to towards the male she raised an eyebrow "is that true? I never thought about that myself, you have to teach me about it sometime"

Z checked her watched it was late, she should get back, due to her new boss she was supposed to start work in the morning. "Right well I'm off, you heading back to your spider weds?" she asked.

"Yes, though I wouldn't be surprised if phinks and nobu had smuggled alcohol instead preparing." Kuroro signed.

She looked at him, then shrugged. "You can crash at mine if ya want, probably better that a ruined building"

Kuroro looked down at her with slightly narrowed eyes, _how did she know_? "You sure that is wise?"

She shrugged again, turned walking towards her apartment, kuroro following interested in the development.

Her apartment was in the nicer area of the city, though not in the rich district. They climbed up the side of the building in silence till they reach the 13th floor. She opened the window before slipping inside. "I took you more of a basement dweller" kuroro commented looking around.

The room had the bare minimum of things, it seem to be a kitchen and living room combined, with a short corridor leading to the bathroom and bedroom, while another door opposite the window lead out into the building. The room itself seemed to have basic furniture, the only noticeable touch was the books on the afterlife or ghost stories litter on the coffee table and the signal bookshelves.

She walked towards picking on a Victorian gothic tale by Le Nardmeic Dojvie, an author kuroro had mention he liked. "I am, the basement it taken by a couple who thinks their vampires." She gave a look before passing him the book, "the book I mentioned, have a read if you like"

Kuroro shrugged off his coat folding it across a chair, before opening the book to reading. As he read Z moved about the apartment, before disappearing off though one of the other doors.

He looked up and closed the book at the page before slowly moving towards the open doorway, the doorway he had just watch Z slip though. At the door he came face to face with Z, who looked pointy at the book, "you like it?" she asked.

"Yes very interesting so far, not like some of his other books"

She nodded before turning leaving the door open for kuroro to step thought. He looked about curious, it was her bedroom. However unlike the rest of the apartment, she had obviously paid money into the furniture.

A giant bed took up most of the room, with think black covers. She took off her heels, dumping them at the entrance to a small wardrobes. The now smaller Z took out her phone, and turned on an alarm for the morning. She signed before turning towards kuroro, who was currently studies her with interest.

"I'm going to sleep, you can sleep on the couch if you want or the bed, it's big enough for us both" she commented indifferently, like either option was okay with her.

He nodded and placing the book on the bed before turning to leave for the bathroom. By the time he returned from his adventure to the bathroom, Z had already changed out of her clothes and deep in sleep under the covers.

He almost didn't notice her as he picked up the book before moving to the other side of the bed, he took off his shirt and folded it before slipping into the covers, content to continued reading.

A few hours passed and he felt her shift, covers dropping from her shoulders. He glanced towards her back from his book. Studying the ink work across her shoulders. The black outline of wings had been tattooed onto her shoulder blades and spread across her shoulders and tips ending on her upper arms. But it was the kanji for seal, tattooed on her spine at the centre of the wings that drew his attention.

He reached out a hand to trace the outline of the tattoo, his finger stopping inches away from the female pale skin. She shifted again, and he moved his hand to the covers pulling them back up over the girl. He frowned to himself.

 _What was he doing? Yes, he was interested in the girl, but physical contact was not something he usually did unless it was to his gain._ He stopped his thought and returned to the book quickly finishing it. He was slightly disappointed in the predictable ending, as he put the book down and went to sleep himself.

to be continued...

hey guys sorry for the delay,

to be blunt, i am soo screwed...

im behind on uni work which is stressing me out to no end meaning i just not motivated to write ANYTHING which fucking sucks...

gonna try and upload i just dont wanna write really bad shit or leave u all hanging, gomen.

i dont know whether i can keep my head together with everything :/

love you all

again sorry for the delay

happy hunting xx


	7. Chapter 7

_He reached out a hand to trace the outline of the tattoo, his finger stopping inches away from the female pale skin. She shifted again, and he moved his hand to the covers pulling them back up over the girl. He frowned to himself._

 _What was he doing? Yes, he was interested in the girl, but physical contact was not something he usually did unless it was to his gain. He stopped his thought and returned to the book quickly finishing it. He was slightly disappointed in the predictable ending, as he put the book down and went to sleep himself._

chapter 7

Z woke to the early alarm she had set with a frown. She hated waking up early, one she preferred night time. Two, she hated the sun with a passion. Three, she loved her sleep. But a job was a job. Going through her usual routine after waking up, she spotted kuroro sat on the sofa reading a different book to the one she gave him last night, "how was it?" she asked blandly.

"Good, thought I disappointed at the predictable ending" he commented closing the book.

"I felt the ending was lacking something" she commented with indifferent then proceeded to down a strong cup of coffee, needing the strong wake me up.

"Very true, would you like to kick Hisoka now or at another time?" he looked to her questioning.

"I have time now, lead the way"

He smirked standing in his Dancho get up, heading towards the window, Z following close behind him.

-Time skip-

The building which the Ryodan satiation in, was on the other side of town in the abandoned warehouse, that was on the brim of collapse. She walked in with kuroro, she could sense the ryodan around her, thanks to there now connect not that they released it, but didn't bother to actually look for them. The group was well hidden and it would take more effort to find them, they would reveal themselves if they wanted to.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprised~" a voice cooed from behind her.

She turned slightly eyeing the magician over her shoulder, he had his usual smile plastered on this face. She glared at him, irritation written over her face, _that twat_ … she really wished that someone would kill him soon. "Piss off, you cunt" she commented dryly.

He stepped closer, "how wa-"

She turned quickly, kicking him in the balls, cutting the man off. She scowled at him, his smile only wavering by an inch. She signed, "Shame, you could have took that like a fucking man but you had to protect yourself with nen"

"Well, I need it to pleasure the ladies~" he purred, a gleeful look it his eyes. She scowled at him. Before turning back to kuroro, who was standing observing the pair, "have fun with your spidery business" she commented before turning to leave.

She didn't get far, she felt herself being hoisted up by the collar of her black coat. She turned looking at the man unamused by being picked up like a doll. It was the cavemen looking figure, Uvogin, a wide grin spread across his face. _He better not rip her fucking coat_... "What?" she asked indifferently to the man, who laughed loudly.

"Dancho, I like her she's got guts!" the man boasted.

Kuroro watched thinking, _she didn't react to being picked up meaning that she knew he was there? Or maybe she just didn't care? And she wasn't trying to escape nor using that strange ability from the bar, meaning that she was confident in her abilities? Not wanting to start a fight – thinking about her previous comments – nor by the fact that her and Uvogin where touching could mean that they were rules to that abilities? Interesting, very interesting_.

"Can you please put me down, I have work soon" she asked Uvogin.

The man grinned, keeping her aloft. Feet dangling limply, hands still in the dark coat pockets. "Nope, you came back with dancho!"

"And?"

"And you kick Hisoka in the balls! Starting a fight"

She frowned her voice dripping in sarcasm, "I just kicked a dick in the balls, he's a big boy. He can take a bloody hit"

Uvogin grinned and Hisoka chuckled as did some of the other members who were standing about the room watching the interaction _, this girl was getting more entertaining_ , he stepped closer. Black hues filtered towards him, narrowing slightly. "Dear, Z your commented is turning me on~" he purred putting a finger to his painted lips.

She scowled at the man, "fuck off and go get killed already Hisoka"

He chuckled, "you can always try"

Her eyes narrowed even further at the man as the room dropped in temperature from the heavy atmosphere. "Way too much effort to deal with you, Hisoka"

The man grinned at her respond, _oh he will get her to eventfully fight him and he will break her_.

"Uvogin, let go please. My new boss shouts a lot it's a pain to deal with" she stated to the cavemen.

Who let go, letting her drop nimbly onto the stone floor. Her heels clicked onto the floor as she stated to leave, this time no one stopping her. When she was out of the earshot, kuroro turned towards Hisoka, who was looking in the direction that Z had just left in with a lustful smile. "Hisoka," Said man's head snapped towards him the smile dropping slightly. "I think I will take part in that little game of yours"

"An interesting subject isn't she?"

"However if you send me on a fool's errand as a joke yourself again, I will not be pleased"

Thought before Hisoka could responded Phinks spoke up, "if Dancho's taking part in that game, I will too, seems fun"

"Same here" uvogin grinned, "I like her"

"And me" nobu commented from beside uvogin.

Eventfully all of the ryodan agreed to the game, all for different reasons that they kept to themselves. Hisoka chuckled, he knew getting her to meet the ryodan would be interesting but he wasn't expecting this. "Prefect~" he purred in an undertone.

"Dancho…" shalnart started cautiously, "…Why did you come back with Z?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too" phinks muttered to feitain, who nodded in agreement.

"I spent the night with her" kuroro commented indifferently while taking out his book to read.

The ryodan gapped at him, shalnart even stopped typing to look at kuroro in shock. Well –all apart from Hisoka who just grinned mischievously. "y-you spent the night with her?" asked nobu, who was going red.

"Yes," nodded kuroro, not looking up from his book. "She had a book I wanted to read"

As one the Ryodan signed, it was a book, only a book nothing more. "I think nobu still in shock" sniggered phinks at machi poked the man.

"Shalanart, report, what information has been gotten" kuroro changed the subject.

"Lord Jerrold Sacheverell, has several manors over the city however the one we want is in the businesses district, here" shalanart brought out some blue prints. "He has a number of guards that work in threes on rotation. He's hired some new guards recently, to increase manpower since he acquired what we're after." He paused, "according to fetian and phinks report there's at least five nen users and their guard is lowest on the right side of the building. They have a simple surveillance system and little cameras. The artifacts are most likely in the vault" He pointed to somewhere on the blueprints.

"Dancho, where does she live?" interrupted phinks causing everyone to look at him.

"Phinks, we are in the middle of planning" kuroro commented in a cold voice.

"Ah sorry boss, just wondering that's all." Phinks scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"We come in on the right side, enter thought those windows, shalanart with disable any alarms, and cameras. When inside we split and assemble here" he pointed to somewhere on the blueprints by the vault, "kill whoever gets in the way, nen user first are we clear?"

There was a mumbled response, kuroro frowned. "Are we clear?" he repeated.

"Yes, dancho!" they quickly responded.

"We move at first light tomorrow" they nodded and he quickly added, "any question about Z directed at me during this mission we be dealt with, am I clear?"

The group nodded silent. "Disperse" he commanded.

He sat on the rumbled, book out. Now all he needed was to come up with a plan for an angel of death.

-Elsewhere in the city-

Unbeknown to kuroro, the rest of the ryodan had gather to discuss the latest revelations. "Shalanart" called phinks to the other blonde boy, "you have any other information on her?"

"No, she's pretty clean. Not much on her" he spoke looking up from his phone.

"Nothing? Like where she lives, I doubt Dancho's gonna tell us" nobu said Dudley

"What about you Hisoka? What can you tell us about her?" Asked paku, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed towards the magician.

"She likes her sleep, prefers whiskey." He cocked his head to one side, manicures fingers playing with the cards in his hands "I slept in the same bed as her before. She doesn't mind as all as you don't interrupt her sleep, what would you like to know?"

"Wait, hold on you slept in the same bed as her?!" Exclaimed nobu.

Hisoka blinked, "yes, she didn't even bat an eye lid at it"

"So you know where she lives?" Feitan spoke.

"No~ that's from when she was staying in the area, she only stay there now when she has a match." Hisoka pouted before adding "she didn't like me breaking into her room"

"I don't think anyone does" machi mutter softly, beside her kopi and paku nodding in agreement.

"I can give you her number for a price~" Hisoka purred from the corner.

That's got everyone attention. Shalanart looked up in thought, pieces seeming to click into place. "…Was that the number I got for you the other day?"

Hisoka pouted, "don't ruin my fun, I wanted to get something out of this now you will give it away for free~"

Phinks and uvogin pounced on Shalanart, gripping his shoulders firmly keeping the boy in place. "I thought you said you had nothing on her? A phone number very nice" phinks grinned devilishly.

Shalanart gulped, "I didn't know whose it was, it only just clicked then"

Phinks grinned, "Gimme"

 _to be continued..._

hey all,

Soo basically i haven't updated in ages due to the overall of assignment work... i haven't exactly done yet

oops!

trying to get uni under-control, though is gonna be patchy for a while :/

still love you lot,

glad your all enjoying it soo far :)

happy hunting xx


	8. Chapter 8

_Phinks and uvogin pounced on Shalanart, gripping his shoulders firmly keeping the boy in place. "I thought you said you had nothing on her? A phone number very nice" phinks grinned devilishly._

 _Shalanart gulped, "I didn't know whose it was, it only just clicked then"_

 _Phinks grinned, "Gimme_

chapter 8

It was the time of the heist, and the troupe had successfully infiltrated the manor, and were stood waiting for the all clear from shalanart who was currently hacking into the houses mainframe. Everything was going to plan, the group slit up, kuroro, paku and kopi headed on there's designated route towards the vault in the basement of the complex. Everything was going to plan….

Kuroro phoned vibrated in his phone, he took the device out while they walked at steady pace. It was Franklin, "yes?" he asked thought the phone, he could hear screaming from the other end.

"I am Lord Jerrold Sacheverell! How dare you peasants enter my home!" he heard someone yell.

"Boss," franklin spoke over the noise, "we found the lord guy, he was seemed to be calling backup and now he's claiming that the vaults unbreakable to enter without him-", he was interrupted by more shouting from the lord drowning out franklins voice.

"Unhand me you fiends! I will have your heads" the man shouted.

"Sorry boss, what should will do with him?" asked franklin.

"Bring him, easier for us to open the vault. If he tried to stop us or cause any trouble, feitan will loosen his tongue" kuroro responded before hanging up.

If he had called for backup, they should quicken their pace. Soon all of the ryodan where stood in front of the vault doors. Staring down at Lord Jerrold Sacheverell, who cowered by their feet. He was a rounded short fellow, with a balding head. His face was red and the man had sweat patches that were slowly growing under his arms and across his back the more the deadly spiders stare at him.

The vault was a giant thick metal door with a multi codex lock on it, meaning that the ryodan needed five different codes to unlock the door, codes which changed every day and where only know by a Lord Sacheverell, who was currently shitting his pants.

"Lord Jerrold Sacheverell, care to tell us the codes" asked kuroro.

"No! How dare you manhandle me you thieves! I will have your heads!" the blading man shouted in angst.

Kuroro looked towards paku, she nodded stepping forward. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the middle of the group, grabbing the sweating lord before disappearing to a few meters away. The figure stood with three others, the lord Jerrold Sacheverell behind them.

"Teleportation," kuroro spoke out loud, "what a connived skill to have."

The new comer chuckled, he wore skinny jean that were ripped and a black hobby. His head was bald and his eyes were covered by sun glasses. "It 'elps me get around" he said in a thick accent.

"Interesting, it's quite different" he mutter as his bandit secret book appeared in his open hand.

The ryodan stiffed slightly, noticing the ability stealing book. That man was the bosses it seemed. "I hope you don't mind" called phinks, "but we have things to do, so give us back the baldly"

Feitain snigger slightly, as another man stepped forward. "You fiends, are not worthy to be in the lord's presence" a booming voice growled.

This man was tall, wearing a tailor's suit with a one handed sword by his side. "Oh, shup up you old fart" another male sneered, this male was younger with red spiky hair and many piercings over his face.

"You should treat your elders with respect, Fuego" the younger male stuck his finger up and tongue out in response.

"Fuego, Sir Phillip. Shut up we have a job" the last man spoke with a hiss.

"He's right! You four, kill them all I want their heads for how they are treated me! 1 billion for each head!" Lord Sacheverell shirked.

"Alright, alright, no need to kill my ears" fuego responded, "Where's the lady?"

"Who cares, she's a bitch anyway" responded the teleporter.

Meanwhile in the ryodan were flipping coins, deciding who was getting which target. Kuroro had already claimed the teleporter, not that anyone was going to argue with him, which left the other three. Nobu had got Sir Phillip, machi had got fuego and finally franklin had got the last guy.

If they lost the other members of the troupe would happily take the challenge.

Kuroro stepped forward gaining the teleporters attention, "looky 'ere, guess your my opponent then" the teleporter grinned, lips curling underneath the bottom of his glasses.

"It seems so" kuroro said in monotone, before moving forward stepping towards the other male, the ben's knife already in hand.

Taking their bosses lead the others bounced into action. He seen the abilities, he just needed to ask about it. "Your abilities seem pretty easily to use"

"Then you don't know anything about them mate" his opponent grumbled before vanishing only to reappear at his side with a kick. Kuroro easily dodged before countering. The teleport jumped back before pausing. The man was slightly out of breath, kuroro noted, watching the man's movement during a few more heated exchanges.

It seems almost predictable the man's movement, however kuroro had a suspicion that the sun glasses were not for show. He used the knife to catch the glasses swiping them form his head and flying into the air. Glasses clattered to the floor, its lenses shattering on impact. The teleporter scowled, before disappearing.

But kuroro had already spotted the movement in his eyes, obviously the man needed a visual references before he could teleport. A condition, he could abuse.

He felt the man appear behind him. Kuroro turned slowly facing the surprised man, "you need a visual reference before you can move, am I correct?"

"Yes" the man growled in responded.

Kuroro smirked slightly, time to steal.

Meanwhile, nobu and Sir Phillip wear clashing swords. It was obvious that nobu than the advantage, quickly slicing though both metal and skin. Franklin had left his opponent on the floor full of holes, machi on the other hand was having a bit of trouble. It wasn't that the opponent was particularly strong, but because fuego was trying to hit on her while throwing fire everywhere.

"Sweetheart, I'm serious we should go out for drinks for time." Fuego cooed.

A vein budge in her head, "will you shut the fuck up and die?" she growled in annoyance.

Her nen threads wrapping round the younger male's limbs, promptly ripping the pyrotechnic apart.

"So ruthless~" purred Hisoka, earning a glare for machi.

"Lord Jerrold Sacheverell, still wanting to resist us?" asked kuroro from besides the unconscious teleporter, his abilities stolen.

Click clack click clack.

The sounds of heels echoed on corridor stone floor. Getting lounder and louder as whoever it was drew nearer. The ryodan was silent waiting for whoever it was to appear, the lords fearful face looked relived at the sound, as a new hope arrived.

"Ah, fuck me" a voice called from the shadows as Z stepped into view.

 _to be continued..._

ahh sooo much work to do,

soo little time and motivation :3

what do you think of this chapter?

gonna have some of her abillities relived in the next chapter! (hopefully they will make sense)

XD

glad your enjoying it!

dont forget to review! always wanna know how i can improve my writing XD

happy hunting xx


	9. Chapter 9

_The sounds of heels echoed on corridor stone floor. Getting lounder and louder as whoever it was drew nearer. The ryodan was silent waiting for whoever it was to appear, the lords fearful face looked relived at the sound, as a new hope arrived._

 _"Ah, fuck me" a voice called from the shadows as Z stepped into view._

chapter 9

"Ah, fuck me" a voice called form the shadows as Z stepped into view.

"With pleasure~" purred Hisoka.

She scowled before stepping in front of her boss, Lord Jerrold Sacheverell, of course fate wanted her to be in this situation. The ryodan now the shouting statement clicked into place in their minds - the lord did seem to shout a lot.

"Z! You're late! I want their heads, give them to me!" screeched the lord, Z with a frowned in annoyance was looking up towards the ceiling.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," she grumbled before turning to the small sweaty male, "boss, will you kindly fuck off down the corridor and leave. To put it kindly you will just be in the way, I hold them off for as long as possible as its way to much effort to get the heads of all the Ryodan"

"R-Ryodan?" the man shuttered.

She turned towards her boss with a look of disbelieve, "you didn't fucking know?" not getting a response from the panicking male, she sighed massaging her temples before pushing her boss away with a quick shove. "Fuck off, now"

He ran away, as she roll her eyes at his retreating figure. God, she hated people like him – thinks that they have everything when they have money – but no spine. Narrowed black eyes filtered towards the ryodan, stopping on kuroro who was giving her a calculated look. _How was she going to deal with this? Should she just let them take what they wanted? Delay them? Technically she just had to protect the boss nothing else nothing more…_

"You're going to get our heads? like to see you try" snicker phinks, cracking his knuckles.

She glared at the man, "you shouldn't play with the dead, you'll get bit"

She unbuckled one of her bracelets, more specifically the bracelet with the Ryodan's vengeful ghosts trapped inside of them. She brought the beads up towards her mouth, before blowing on it. The multi-coloured beads crumbling to sand in her hand, before scattering on the floor around them like long forgotten dust.

"I don't think abit of dust is gonna kill us" chuckled uvogin.

She didn't comment, only leant against the wall arms cross as she waited, her nen already activated and moving. The world grumbled, a mini earthquake shook the room as the floor cracked. The crack growing from the base of her heeled feet to the thieves before her. Heads turned following the cracks as it grew like a spider web before something emerged from the ground. As if coming from hell itself, hands broke the surface. Kuroro raised an eyebrow as the sight _necromancy? Did she bring them back from the dead? Or was it something else?_ He would have to ask as thoughts circled before he glanced towards the female, more questions were paling up for the raven hair angel.

phinks whistled, "Sweet"

Machi jumped back as a hand went to grab her foot, "what the hell?"

Soon the room was filled to the brim with stone like figures, figures that took the shape of those the group had killed but features were cracked and distorted. Even the previously dead figures got shakily to dead feet, there wounds still dipping with fresh blood.

"Have fun" she hissed, eyes narrow as the dead attacked.

Kuroro dodged, inflicting lethal wounds on the closest figures. He noticed no blood, only the dead stopping to place themselves back together like clay work, his eyes scanned the room stopping on one of the newly fresh corpse getting sliced by a sword, the arm hanging limply. His eyes narrowed in thought, _these were different. The clay like creatures were different to the flesh and bone even if they looked alive they were just clay and stone_.

It seems that other members of the Ryodan were also noticing that the clay like figures were not stopping anytime soon despite losing their heads. "Shit, there's no end to this!" yelled Nobu, after the dead around him continued to react their earthy limbs to each other.

In groups of earthy dead surround the individuals, leaving the ryodan surrounded, blocked off from help from others. Z could see their smiles, the group were enjoying this, she increase the nen into the stone dolls increase its power as the group continue to slay the clay works left right and centre.

Of course, they were enjoying the challenge, she mused. It wasn't every day that you would fight off against the dead that you had preciously killed with a shadow of their nen (if they had any) and physical abilities. "Fuck" yelled machi as the previously dead fuego burnt part of her kimono off, finding off the later part.

She couldn't hold this up for long, there were too many dead wanting to break free from her control… wanting to turn their clay and stone bodies back into flesh and blood. She sighed quietly feeling a headache threatening to erupt.

She felt a vibration in her pocket she looking down. She took out the phone and frowned. "Are you in a safe place?" she asked her boss down the line. If he was she could stop this madness and give the thieves what they wanted.

"Yes, I am. In my office, you have taken care of the fiends haven't you?" the man sounded smug down the phone like he hadn't being pissing himself minutes before.

"Nope, they are S class criminals It will harder than that" she mutter down the phone, dark eyes glaring at the ceiling. _The office? A safe place he's got to be kidding?_

"What! I want their heads, hurry up and do it!" she held the phone away from her ear as the man yelled.

"Yes boss" she grumbled, she didn't want to kill the ryodan. Way too much effort to deal with them now and in death, maybe some other time?

"And due to your rude manner and tardiness, I'm not giving you the book of sacrifice, like we promise. In fact, I have had a very good offer for it, which I am going to take them up on it"

"What?" her tone dropped, as her grip on the phone increased.

 _That cunt, the fucking cunt_. She did not like be crossed when a deal had been made. "You heard, me now hurry up and bring me their heads" he hung up.

The headache vanishing as her anger and Nen rose – you should never cross the dead, they always collect their debts.

She dropped the phone to the ground not giving it a second glance before stepping forward, the dead on her path quickly moving out of the way, not wanting to be on the end of her wrath. The dead could feel it, the soul eating power brimming under the surface. She stopped face to face in front of kuroro, "what are you here to steal?" she asked bluntly.

"The Vidor collection of artwork, a 15th century vase and the golden horn of a unicorn" he stated clearly, his void like eyes watching her carefully.

"The horn is in his office, come with me" she stepped closer.

"Wait Z! Stop these things will ya!" yelled nobu.

She looked towards him eyes narrowed, "no, you're having too much fun"

Hisoka chuckled, as she and kuroro disappeared in a huff of black smoke.

Kuroro blinked, slightly disoriented with the sudden change in reality. Z was out in front of him holding his hand, her hand cold in his grip. He looked about with interest, the world they were walking thought was made of different shades of grey and full of black ghostly shapes. The world shifted and changed, never staying the same shapes or shades as time when by. How she knew to navigate such a strange dimension he would never know.

"This is a spirit road. The dead use it while traveling to the afterlife, I use it to get around quickly as time here is different compared to the living world." She answered his unasked question.

"I take it, if you're touching another living being, you automatically bring them with you too"

She nodded, "very true. I will also add, if I were to say let go off you. You would be stuck in here till the ground spirits devourer you or if you accidentally drop into another realm with is basically impossible unless you know the way."

"I make sure never to let go of you then" he gave a small smile towards the back of her head.

"Were here" she commented. Before the world changed again.

They were stood inside a grand office, in a large leather bond chair was a startled lord Jerrold Sacheverell, "Z! This is treason!" shirked the man.

Z stepped towards the man, dropping kuroro hand in the process. " ** _Will you shut the fuck up for once, you jackass_** " she hissed back, the anger leaking out as she spoke.

Kuroro blinked at her voice, they was something unearthly about it, her voice layer which others from the void. He watched as shadows moved in the corners of the room, the things darkening before latching themselves into the shivering form of Lord Jerrold Sacheverell, keeping him form moving out of the chair. The lord's eyes flickered towards the shadows, his eyes widening in terror, as out of the shadows white bones shone. Skeleton hands were holding him in place, he sat frozen shaking as pure terror ran though him.

Z moved around the desk placing two hands on the arms either side of the man who tried to sink back into the seat, hoping beyond hope that he could disappear before the shadow shrouded hands could drag him to hell. It was then kuroro noticed the different in her appearance, it was still the same Z, raven hair, black eyes and pale skin but her bones seemed to glow though her outer layer of skin. The eerie look would even give the strongest of men nightmares. " ** _I don't like being cross, you made a deal with the dead, I wouldn't advise you brake it- so you're going to give me what you promised, and the nice man here the codes to the vault and then and only then will I, maybe, let you live. Now_** ," she leaned closer to the scared man, the darkness around them growing as her bones brighten though her almost translucent skin. The lord shrunk back trying and failing to move away from the nightmare before him.

" ** _Do we have a deal_**?"

-Time Skippy-

"Who knew Z could make so many zombies?" asked machi, after taking out a few of the stone like creature around them.

"They're not actually zombies" a voice called from the shadows. The dead around stopped attacking, and stood still. The group turned their heads as one towards the voice, Z walked towards them beside her kuroro and behind them, Z dragged a shivering lord Jerrold Sacheverell by the ruff of his neck. "For zombies I need the original bodies, in this lot theirs only two zombies and one ghoul as it's a zombie with a soul, he's the hardest to control. These are clay puppets possessed which is way you're not able to kill them unlike the zombie and ghoul" Z stepped forward pointing towards three destroyed bodies, of the zombies and ghoul, lying still on the floor, "For dolls you need to purity or use the correct equipment to kill the doll. The soul I put into them needs to be under my control, probable wasn't the best idea to trust me with the ghosts that haut you – you have basically given me a army in dolls"

She walked to the closet one, thrusting her hand into the clay dolls chest before dragging it out. A sliver moving light came with her hand as she dragged it out of the crumbling figure, the ryodan peered closely at the sliver light but much to their disappointment the source of the light was covered by her closed hand. The clay continued to crumble to the floor as she spoke "think of them as puppets, you don't kill the puppet you need to attack its source" she told them with a pointed expression. Before placing the slivery substance back into the crest of the stone, the body instantly re-growing, returning to its former cracked appearance.

Kuroro took in the information, _instead of attacking the puppets they needed to attack her… was that wise telling them this?_

"Is that so?" machi responded watching the pair. Z looking normal and expressionless as never, kuroro however. She paused watching her male friend and boss. Kuroro looked like he was up to something, or he had a plan brewing. She frowned at the male, _what was her boss planning now?_

"I'm calling it possessed dolls – not original I know, but it works" she stated simply dropping the terrified lord in front of the vault. Hisoka paused studied the lord, the shouty man no longer there it was if he been to hell and back, his face haunted. The round face no longer round was pale and sickly looking. _What on earth happen_? The magician wondered licking his lips as the lord reluctantly opened for the ryodan to enter and steal.

She watched dully as they when about there business, gently tapping the book she was promised in the confinements of her coat. Something which didn't go unnoticed by a pair of black void like eyes. After the ryodan had collected all of the artifacts in the vault even ones they weren't here to steal, they stood around the fat lord, staring down at him with a thoughtful expressions. "What should we do with him?" voice shalanart breaking the silence.

"Kill him?" questioned phinks.

"Torturer him?" feitan spoke coldly, "this was quite anti-climactic,"

"I don't care" commented Z, who at this point wanted to go home and sleep, drowsiness overtaking her worn senses. _Why did she do this too herself again? These people literally took the life out of her_.

Her old boss spun towards her, finally building the courage to shout at her, "You fiend! I shal-" she stuck her fingers in her ears, blocking out the man's anger rants. For heaven's sake, she wanted to go home, she wasn't even supposed to be at work today... _stupid lord, stupid ryodan making her life difficult couldn't they just let her sleep?_

"You finished?" she asked after the man had finished ranting.

The man growled, before spitting at her. The. Spit. Landing. On. Her. Fucking. Coat. She frowned, he just spat on her fucking favourite coat. It better not ruin the fabric, she would have to wash it quickly so that spit would stain it. She really liked her coat. He's going to regret doing that…

She glared at her former boss, a snarl wanting to be escape from her lips. The lord took a fearful step back, as her glare narrowed. If looks could kill he would be dead along with a never-ending ice age the look brought with it. She stepped forward a pale hand gripping the mans collar.

"Z?" questioned a worried nobu.

She threw him out of the circle into the crowd of dead that still hovered around them waiting for the order to return the void. They was a moment of silence, no one moved watching as the doll like dead turned towards the shaking lord. She didn't even need to get the order.

The dead pounced on him, ripping the screaming man to spreads until there was nothing left of the lord. "Problem solved" she shrugged, breathing out. The dead turned to dust as she deactivated the nen ability, taking any evidence of themselves and lord Jerrold Sacheverell being here with them to the void. She felt the weight of bracelet return to her wrist under her coat selves.

Z looked towards the Ryodan, most were gapping at her. "What?"

"You just fed your former boss to some of dead earthy people" stated phinks.

"So?" she commented, not seeing the point the blonde was trying to state.

Uvogin busted out laughing, "HAHA this is great!"

"Dear z~" purred Hisoka from next to her, "you never sest to amaze me"

Z grumbled, "Since I wasn't here today, I'm going to have to deal with the police, now go. Sooner this is over the sooner I can go to sleep"

Shoeing the Ryodan out as the sirens roared in the street outside of the house. The group disappearing with the artifacts as she turned up behind the cars, acting like she had just arrived on the scene after an urgent phone call from her beloved boss.

 _to be continued..._

hey guys!

sorry its taking forever to upload stuff... i am drowning in work

work i should be doing instead of this but i needed a break from it!

so here we are!

review! tell me what you think? does it link with the rest of the story well?

does the thing with the bends make sense now?

love you lot! thanks for sticking with me dispite the delays!

2 weeks then disseration is done, just 2 weeks cant wait

happy hunting xx


	10. Chapter 10

_Shoeing the Ryodan out as the sirens roared in the street outside of the house. The group disappearing with the artifacts as she turned up behind the cars, acting like she had just arrived on the scene after an urgent phone call from her beloved boss._

chapter 10

After the incident was cleared up, Z slept for ages. Literally. Thankful for the peace and lack of need to work – plus she got what she wanted the book of sacrifice, three more books to go and then she had the collection. So she could give herself a break.

Only to Wake up to find her phone full of messages. All the messages were from different members of the Ryodan. She put the blame on Hisoka, as he was the most likely culprit to giving the members (all but kuroro she noted) her bloody number.

She wished someone would kill the cunt sooner.

She sat on her sofa, in her black open silk shirt – as her coat was in the wash due to her former boss spitting on it and was currently being dry cleaned– revealing her black bra/crop top and skinny leather pants, slowly reading though Hisoka text messages. He had sent her the most, the other only sending her one or two messages that basically said hi and who they were. Since she had told the magician to not call her again, he opted to texting her non-stop, asking her about how her day was or how she was feeling. Which normally ended up with her telling him to _fuck off, as she was annoyed_.

How did any of this entertain the strange magician?

Her head snapped up hearing her window lock clicked. Kuroro stepped though, closing the glass plane behind him as she spoke, "can I help you?" The raven-haired women asked, unsure as to why the man had just entered her flat.

"I just wanted to thank you for Lord Jerrold Sacheverell job" he commented stepping closer, as she stood facing him, arms cross over her chest, _why was he really here_?

"It's fine, he was a jerk anyway" she looked pointy at the man, wanting the head of the troupe to truthfully state why he was here.

"I see you're not in your coat" kuroro noted, inching closer to the oblivious female.

"That's true, it's in the wash." Z rolled her eyes, "I rather don't have my coat ruined by spit" she uncrossed her arms. "wh-"

She was cut off, as kuroro moved quickly. One arm moving round her waist pulling her in close, the other hand tangled in her hair as he tilted her head upwards in vice like grip. Her eyes widen in shock as he held her close. His lips on hers in a passion kiss, she couldn't move completely frozen in shock as kuroro attack her lips. His expert mouth guiding her novice one as her thoughts ran wild. _What the actually fuck?! Why the fuck is he kissing me?!_ He pulled away, slowly. A smirked on his face as he spotted the surprised looked and the slight red tinge in her cheeks.

"erm.." she started, "what was that for?" she asked her expression returning to normal - though he could still see the confusion and the thoughts whirling behind her dark eyes.

"That's a thank you" he whispered turning away the smirk widening, leaving back through the window.

 _There, he had planted a seed._

-Time Skip-

A few weeks had passed, and apart from the kissing indecent with kuroro, which she was still confused by; life had continued on its normal path as normal it could be when you could see the dead. Z just did not get it, not one bit. First Hisoka now kuroro... She just didn't see the point of it and it definitely wasn't a thank you kiss (she has checked) it was safe to say that she now had a nagging voice in the back of her head joining the other voices she heard on the daily basics. That loved to remind her about the incident.

Fuck her life. Or death.

She had become texting bubbies with Shalanart somehow, she wasn't sure how it happened, thought mainly shalanart would tell her lots of facts and she would responded with "yes" and "okay. Hisoka, was being Hisoka, with his annoying messages. Most of the ryodan guessed that she wasn't much of a talker even over text and left her too it.

Now she was back in the heaven's area for another match, a match that she did not know that most of the ryodan had found out about- no doubt due to shalanart online searching.

-Day of the match-

Z stood in the area, waiting for the commentator to finish speaking for the match to begin. She stood in her usual get up, leather skinny pants, heeled boots and long black high-collared coat, dark hair messy and a scowl across her face.

She scowled due to the fact that most of the fucking ryodan were sat in the crowd watching the match. How they found out about it she didn't know, and quite frankly she didn't care. She tried her best to ignore them and concentrate of the match at hand, she let a slow sigh.

Her opponent was called bomjoe, male and a good head taller that her. His choice of weapon was a long sword in similar style to nobu's Japanese sword. He had a thing for beheading his opponent that earned him the nick name of the head-hunter, _yeah lucky her…. not_.

"Head hunter vs angel of death!" the commentator yelled finishing whatever the women had been telling the audience.

Her scowl deepen it seemed she had also gained a nickname after her first match, ionic name much. "Let the match begin!"

They stood in silence waiting to attack, the man before her smirking while she frowned slightly. _This was going to be more effort than it was worth_ she could already feel it _and if the dead above him was anything to go by…._ she sighed again, _why did she do this again_? The man charged making the first move of the match. The long sword already aiming towards her neck in an attempt to behead her, she rolled towards him missing the blade by inches, before kicking out. He blocked it with the blade before swinging at her once more. She pushed upwards, twisting over the incoming sword – clearing it with ease.

 _Yes, this was way too much effort._

She reviled her sliver dagger and they danced. Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal; she was debating to properly use her nen, when something caught her eye. The man's aura changed, it became unstable. She stepped sideways, dodging rather than paring with the nen-covered blade. Dark eyes narrowing as she concentrated watching the man before her and his shadowy dead about his head.

She did not like the look of the man's nen that was now surrounding the blade; she heard a chuckled from the man, confirming her suspicions, "good choice kid"

 _Kid? Did he just called me fucking kid? That cunt_ , "who the fuck are you calling a kid?" She growled, glared hardening at the man. If only looks could kill.

He didn't respond verbally, only swiping at her with his sword. They continued to dance, Z keeping a wary eye on the man's nen, unwilling to par with it just in case.

Meanwhile sat in the crowd, most of the ryodan sat watching the match with mild interest. This consist of phinks, fetain, shalanart, Hisoka, machi, paku and nobu. "Why isn't she using her nen?" phinks asked though a mouthful of popcorn spitting bits everywhere with each word, machi who was unfortunate to sit next to the blonde, glared at the mess he was making.

"I believe her words would be, 'way too much effort' don't you agree?" Hisoka chuckled.

"His sword is second-rate! Why isn't she attacking?" nobu grumbled.

"She's calculating what his nen is doing, is quite interesting actually basically his nen- oh never mind she just figured it out" shalanart responded, pointing towards the area with a smile.

Z was looking down at her arm, her coat was cut along the upper part of the selves. She had clearly dodged the blade, she replayed the moment…his nen, his nen had moved making the blade longer then it was, changing its shape…

No wonder the dead about him couldn't explain it to her, he hid it so well with his swordsmanship.

She figured at the fabric, he had ripped her coat, _that fucking cunt_. She glared at the man, he is going to regret harming her coat. "It seems the head hunter scored the first point! Wh-"

There was an electrical buzz, along with the lights flittering on and off. Static sounded on the surround sound while the big TV scenes filtered off and on as her nen increased. She glared at the man before her though dark hair.

Hisoka chuckled, earning a look from the rest of the ryodan, he pointed to Z a Cheshire grin on his lips, "She's getting angry"

"Why? Cause someone landed a hit?" machi asked, arms crossed over her chest unimpressed.

Hisoka put a figure to his lips, "I think it's more that he ruin her coat, I noticed she's very attached to it – no matter what don't ruin it. She might eat your soul" he joked.

Z was very annoyed, some would say close to angry, the shadows around them danced in the corners as her nen grew. Her opponent not noticing the change in her nen, grinned smugly at her angry state thinking he had the upper hand as he shouldered his sword.

His grin dropped as he felt cold hands curl around his body, he looked down. Face draining of colour as his notice the skeletal hands shrouded in shadows holding him in place as he tried to move. The fight and flight instincts fleeing him as he froze in place. His head snapped towards Z in panic eyes widening as cold of the dead seeped through his body.

Discovering her only inches away from him.

She kneed him in the balls, not caring if it was a dirty move as the male curl over in pain. She brought the same leg up smacking him straight in the chin. The shadows loosening their hold on him as his body left the floor, gravity no longer holding him place. He had no time to react as she spun round, heeled foot slamming straight into the man's chest.

There was a sickening crack on contact with her foot before he flew into the wall of the stands.

She dropped her foot slowly, glaring at the half buried unconscious body. She wasn't sure he was dead or dying but she had do enough internal damage to make the man think about harming her coat again. If he did survived she would make sure he never got a good night's sleep ever again, he will be haunted for the rest of his days.

"….im not sure what happened their guys, but the winner is Z, our own angel of death!" the crowd roar in response. As the static disappeared. "It seems we had a slight technical issue, but don't worry! We have a winner!"

 _Fuck this,_ she thought sourly arms crossed over her chest before stalking out of the area, snarling at anyone who tried to talk to her, she was in no mood for petty human interaction.

As soon as she was in her rooms in the area, and had cooled off a bit. Her phone was out and already dialling. She waited for the other end to pick up, "if your ringing me then it must be important" female voice cooed down the phone.

"Someone ripped my coat, can you fix it?" she murmured.

She looked down at the rip with a frown. "Seriously girl? Of course I can fix it. Where are you now I come and get it done in a jiffy, I'm surprised that old thing hasn't turned to dust yet!" the same voice spoke.

Z nodded and gave the women the address and access code for the floor. She waited about ten minutes for the women to arrive, in which she order food to the door and the oldest bottle of whiskey the area owned on the menu. She was slipping on a glass of the whiskey when someone knocked on the door.

She opened it, in the doorway stood a skinny women, with bright neon blue hair and many ear piercings. She was wearing big black booths with mental chains, a rock band t-shirt with rips in and mini black denim shorts that had netting underneath covering her scar covered legs.

"Hi~" she waved with a grin, _her makeup was bold as ever_ Z thought, letting the women pass. "Z~ I saw the match on the way here, it was awesome! You really should talk to me more!" the women moaned jumping on the bed, holding an arm out stretched. "Let's have a look then"

"Em, you're talkative as never" Z commented as she shrugged off her coat passing it to the other women. "Left upper arm."

The women, Em, studied it a moment before turning it inside out, "okay, that's an easy fix, you want me to waterproof and clean it at the same time? Maybe strength some of the lining, it's getting a bit worn,"

Z shrugged from wear she stood glass in hand, "go ahead, how much?"

"Usual cost dearie, now" she put the coat to one side and looked closely at Z hands resting on her chin as a grin spread across her face, "tell me everything! I wanna know it all it's been ages since you last come into the store! Oh and we got some new stock in! There this awesome new coat – gothic looking purple and red for colours bet I think you will totally love it!"

Z frowned, "why?"

"Because were friends that's why!" Em smiled her painted lips spreading out across her face.

"Were friends?" Z repeated dumbstruck. _When did this happen?_

"Yup" she paused in sudden thought, "shit! I forgot! I need to get back to the store, I left daron in there. I get this done and head back it take less than 2 hours that okay?"

Z nodded, as the girl stood with her coat in her arms and strolled towards the door. Em paused before turning back, "we'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure" Z said quietly before opening the door, the women strolling out blue hair bobbling up and down on her shoulders.

The door closed and she felt back onto the bed, "so were friends ugh?" she spoke quietly laying a arm over her eyes in an attempt to block the world out.

 _Why is life so confusing?_

-else where-

Em looked at the people who had joined her in the lift with interested, "ooh I like your hair!" she squealed at a red headed man with a painted face.

Hisoka smiled at her, "it's all natural~" he purred, before pointing at the coat. "What's that my dear?"

Em glanced towards the coat a grin growing across her feature, "it's a friend's coat, and I'm fixing it for her!"

"Is that so?" Hisoka mumbled mostly to himself before grinning. So Z doesn't have her coat at the moment…interesting.

 _to be continued..._

hey guys! i am soooooo sorry it been ages since i last updated! XD

i got caught up with uni work! got one last assignment and that i am done :) then i am off to thailand for abit with uni.

sooo after i finished i am gonna come up with a schedule thingy, as one of you lovely readers have asked for one :)

glad your all enjoying the story soo far!

wish me luck!

happy hunting xx


	11. Chapter 11

_Em glanced towards the coat a grin growing across her feature, "it's a friend's coat, and I'm fixing it for her!"_

 _"Is that so?" Hisoka mumbled mostly to himself before grinning. So Z doesn't have her coat at the moment…interesting._

chapter 11

Z had got less than 20 minutes of lovely sleep before she was interrupted. _The fucking asses_.

She could feel someone else's presence in the room, and frowned into the pillow. There was more than one and she could guessed who broke into her room….. Again. She threw the pillow directly towards Hisoka face, he caught it with ease. "Your making this a fucking habit" she hissed not to please the Ryoden who had come to watch the match where standing in her room. She glared at them, "Who did you flirt with this time to open the door?"

Hisoka grinned, "Dear Z~ I didn't flirt with anyone! Feitan stole it this time" he pointed towards feitan, who shrugged with indifference.

She frowned, before getting out of the bed, eyes glaring at Hisoka, "you're an asre" she hissed, she was stood in her black underwear and usual silk shirt that was open.

Hisoka smirked, while besides him Nobu googled at her bare legs, his face turning red slightly. She saw the darkening face and questioned, "What?"

"Erm n-nothing!" Nobu shuttered quickly averting eye contact. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question further, it would be too much effort and she wasn't in the mood. She went to pick up her discarded pants off the floor, not noticing some of the looks the male's member of the Ryoden was giving her.

"We brought drinks!" yelled Phinks holding up to some plastic bags filled to the brink fill alcoholic beverages.

She quickly slipped into her pants, doing them up as she walked towards Phinks and the bags, she eyed them before sighing. "Since you're not going to leave, you might as well stay and have a drink"

Hisoka smirked, Z looked devious in her silk shirt, and shame thought he had hoped to fine her without it. He was quite interested in what the female was hiding behind the dark silk, he watched as she gestured for phinks to follow her towards the kitchen area. Once the blonde had settle the bags down his gaze moving taking in the room around them. _It seems that his dear Z had started drinking already_ , he thought spotting the half empty bottle of whiskey on the table with a glass besides it. He smiled a plan already formed within his mind.

Z looked at the two bottles phinks handed her, apparently the group had got her two bottles of old whiskey as congratulations on winning the match. She read to the label and raised an eyebrow, "good taste, these are good whiskies who did you steal them from?"

Feitans appeared on her other side, taking some of the beer being placed on the couture. "A whiskey store a few streets away" he commented, opening the first can and downing the contents.

She nodded knowing the place, she moved away, leaving the bottles on the counter which phinks noticed. "You not gonna drink them?" he asked.

"I have a bottle already open, I will finished that first" inwardly hoping that the group would leave by the time that she finished to the rest of the first bottle. She could hold her drink yes, but she wasn't that good.

She sat back on the bed, with a glass of whiskey, Machi and Paku joining her with different alcoholic beverages, while the lad's loudly began drinking and talking. She turned towards the other females, "how on earth do you put up with them?" she asked, downing the glass.

"It's a hard skill to learn" Machi scoffed, taking a slip from her cider.

"You get used to it" Paku stated afterwards, looking towards Z with an interested expression.

Time passed, and she had finished her bottled of whiskey, while she neglected to go get the second, Hisoka who had been keeping a close eye on her the whole time, hadn't failed to notice the finished bottle besides her.

He jumped on the bed besides her interrupting the quiet almost non-existed conversation she was having with paku and machi. "Dear Z~" he purred a grin across his face, "I do believe in recommending this bottle next~" he banished one of the bottles phinks had brought for her.

She glared on the red-headed magician, "fuck you" she muttered silently as Hisoka grin widen, he chuckled before opening and pouring her a glass, which she reluctantly took.

"Hisoka get back over here, we haven't finished the bets yet" yelled a tipsy nobu.

Taking the opportunity she kicked the red head of the bed, Hisoka gave a chuckled unfazed by being kicked and passed the bottle to Z. she frowned but took it anyway, she had drunk over half of the seconded bottle before a slightly red faced shalanart appeared besides the bed, looking rather sheepishly as he opened his mouth only to close it again. Clearly to Z the boy was a light weight when it came to drinking and in his drunken state been asked to do something by the other members, her thought were confirmed as feitan snickered loudly watching the pair.

She frowned, as the boy try to speak again but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Instantly the conversations stopped, as all eyes turned towards the door, Z rolled her eyes at their dramatics and stood. She swayed slightly the bottle and a half of whiskey had finally started to hit her system. She concentrated on walking normally to the door, trying to hide that she was in fact, abit drunk.

Hisoka grinned evilly noticing the sway, "she good at hiding it" he murmured quietly.

"Hmm?" responded a drunk nobu who was station besides him.

"Looks like the whiskeys finally hitting her~" he purred as she opened the door to a blue haired women.

Z looked at Em, who smiled knowingly as she peered into Z room, instantly spotting Hisoka and his red hair, "the natural red head!" she squealed, bouncing into the room full of surprised Ryoden members.

"This is Em, be nice" Z spoke before lying out on her bed letting Em introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Emily! Em for short. I should have known you lot knew Z! You got the same kinda of vibe!" the girl chattered, "Z I finished the coat and I can't believe you started drinking without me!" the women wined. Her tone changing simultaneously.

"I wasn't planning on them being here" commented Z dryly sipping at her whiskey.

Em ignored her and turned towards Hisoka a grin across her face, "so natural red head.."

"Hisoka" Hisoka smiled. Z was glaring at him from behind the blue haired friend.

"Hisoka, sounds kinda mysterious…" she leaned forward only to be pulled back by a frowning Z.

"Em you should stay away from that bastard"

"But Z…." the women moaned.

"No, I not having to deal with him in your collection" grumbled, dragging the excited blue haired women to the bed.

"Oh, purple hair! Natural or not?" em asked spotting machi's purple hair.

"Natural, I advise you stay away from Hisoka he's a pervert" the woman responded, glaring at the red headed.

"Aww, poohey" Em pouted disappointed.

"And Em?" the blue haired women looked at her, "I'm not dealing with anyone here in your collection got that?"

The women pouted but nodded never the less, Z sighed, taking another slip of the whiskey. "soo, which club are you gonna hit after this?" Em asked, no missing the empty drinks lying about the room.

"I'm not" Z stated simply.

"That's not a bad idea actually~" Hisoka smirked, sitting on the bed on the other side of Em.

"Yeah I know a really good place!" Phinks yelled jumping onto the bed, shalanart, feitan and nobu following him. "Great underground club!"

"Please not that shitty place" frowned feitan. "If its 'warehouse', I'm gonna kill you"

"nah you like this one, it's called the graveyard" phinks said pointing a figure at feitan.

"What's with the cheesy names?" asked nobu, unsure of the idea.

"The clubs in an old graveyard or something, I don't know. Heard it really good, and underground people only." Phinks countered growling slightly.

"I don't do clubs" Z commented, downing the rest of the second bottle of whiskey. The liquid burning the inside of her throat. One bottle left.

"Come on Z it be fun!" the blue haired women giggled, her faces inches away from her own.

"No, I don't do clubs" Z frowned.

"Why do we settle this with a coin slip?" paku asked, seeing a future fight breaking out.

"Good idea" agreed feitan and machi.

"Here use this~" Hisoka produce a coin, "heads for going, tails for staying~" the man smiled.

Z already knew which it was going to land, Hisoka had that smile on him when he's up to something. She sighed a small frowned foaming on her face. "Heads were going~" Hisoka commented happily, showing everyone the coin.

"Fine..." Z grumbled, While Em giggled with excitement from besides her.

Hisoka smirked listening to Z undertone grumbling, he turned to phinks who was eyeing the blue haired women, "so how did you two meet?" phinks asked interested in the hyper women.

"Z helped stop a poltergeist in my shop!" the women smiled wrapping her hands around the frowning Z, "she's helped me get rid of my ex, now she comes by every so often to help out and stuff"

"What type of shop?" paku asked interested as shalanart figures typed away.

"Dark arts shop, it's where Z here got her coat from! She wears quite a lot of our merc, we sale all sorts! Skulls, dolls, voodoo stuff for witch craft. You name it we got it"

Z took a long gulp of the strong liquid of the last bottle which hisoka had handed to her. Hoping beyond hope that someone would end her here. Some of the less drunk members of the ryoden nodded, in understanding it was somewhere which they could see Z going to. Z eyed them her face neutral as she glance to her blue haired friend, _friend such a weird term_. She doubted she would get used to it anytime soon. _What did friends even do?_

Someone poked her, her eyes snapped into focus as she was dragged out of her thoughts, "what?"

"I was asking how'd you lot meet" Em repeated grinning, the room was stilled from the question. She sighed at the ryoden antics.

She shifted slightly, sitting more upright while her other hand ran though her dark hair. "We met on a job," the lie rolling off her tongue easily. Well part lie she had been on a job, so had they but not the same type of job.

"oh a job! Interesting, what typ-" she was cut off by shalanart.

"Dandcho and the rest are gonna meet us at the club" he stated words slurring.

Phinks and nobu jumped off the bed, "come on it won't take long I lead"

Z sighed, "Em where did you put my coat?"

"By the door, I think your fine it that! We're going clubbing not to some quite bar Z" the women pouted, standing in front of her arms crossed.

"Em…."

"Come on, it be fun" phinks comment from her right putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, and clubs are hot you're going to be roasting!" nobu commented from her left mimicking phink's body position.

Her eyes narrowed, arms folded over her crest, the almost empty bottle hung loosely in her hand, and she was getting annoyed. Above her head unseen by her, phinks gave nobu a look, which spoke mischiefs.

"We will wait outside while you girls get ready try not to take no long" the pair chorused, and in one swift movement, the pair planted a soft kiss on either cheek. Z eyes narrowed further as the men ryoden left the room her grip hardening on the bottle neck. She glared at Hisoka as he left giving her a knowing smirk.

She growled before dropping back onto the bed. "What is it with your bloody ryoden and giving me fucking kisses?" she hissed irritated.

Machi raised an eyebrow, "that's not the first time?"

Z sighed, looking at the purple haired women before ticking her fingers with each name, "no, it's now - them two on the cheeks, Hisoka kissed my forehead and kuroro…." She paused unsure how to explain it. _Life was so much cheaper before she met these lot._

"Kuroro?" paku asked an intrigued look plastered across her face.

Z nodded, before taking another slip. Em sat next to her, watching her curiously. "What he do?" she asked.

"Erm… well…" she paused _how would she explain it_? "Kind of like this," she turned towards Em placing a hand in the other women's hair, copying the movement of the passionate kiss, she pulled away hand dropping. Em was giving her a sly smile but was unable to hide the blush.

"You would called that a snog" paku stated after the show, Z cocked her head at the women.

"A snog?" Z questioned.

The corners of Hisoka licks dropped for a second, as he listened into the conversion. _He couldn't have that now could he, even though he said they could join in, he preferred to keep his toys to himself. He couldn't have someone else win their little game_.

He strolled back into the room, "sorry to interrupted ladies~ but we better get going" he smiled a Cheshire grin.

"I just get my coa-" Z was cut off by Hisoka, who had picked the women up and slung her onto his shoulder.

"OH For fuck sake Hisoka, mind the bloody drink" she hissed at him, the liquid in her bottle threatening to escape with the sudden movement as they left her room in the tower. "Hisoka, why are you carrying me?" She asked, heading leading on a hand as she continued to be carried into the lift, machi, paku and Em following.

It seems that the rest had already made their way down to the entrance. "Because Z~ it's quicker this way. I know you won't try to escape~ and I quite like you over my shoulder"

"Fucking pervert" hissed Z in response. She could felt Hisoka hand on her upper thigh, just gripping underneath the curve of her bum, she frowned in distaste. His other hand held her waist making sure that she didn't try to escape, not that she was going to try. Way more effort than it was worth. Luckily, she still had her bottle of whiskey with her to keep herself company.

It was after the lift binged open and there were leaving the building that Z realised, "fuck I left my coat…you bloody did that on purpose didn't you"

"Whatever do you mean Z~" she could heard the snigger behind his mock innocent voice.

Before she could growl back, Em giggled earning a glare from Z. The blue haired girl smiled knowingly before skipping forward towards the rest of the ryodan. "You gonna lead the way?" she asked phinks who was giving her a strange look while his cheek turned red slightly.

Not that Z could see the interaction due to being throw over a shitty redheads shoulder. She took another slip from the bottle and sighed it was going to be a long night and she already guessed she was going to be drunk soon. Three bottles of whiskey in the system would do that to a person.

Hisoka resisted the need to chuckle at Z's sigh, and watched the rest of the ryodan. Phinks and Em were happily chatting at the font of the group, getting along like two peas in a pod. Shalanart had his head down towards his phone. _Such a lightweight_ , Hisoka smirked, as the boy struggled to walk in a straight line besides an equally drunk but still could drink more nobu who was talking loudly to paku. Feitan and machi walked side by side, feitan looking bored while machi was lost in thought. Himself and Z took up the rear of the group as they walked towards the club, he took felt Z taking another slip.

Her tolerance to alcohol surprised him, it stood high with the illmui's tolerance towards the liquid, but he could tell she was slowly being taken by it.

Z could hear the loud music. She looked about still over Hisoka shoulder, they had felt the main part of the city behind, and were walking through what she guessed was a makeshift graveyard. She scowled, _why the hell did someone put an underground night club in a bloody graveyard_?

"Shit, they beat us here" complained nobu.

"You took long enough!" yelled uvogin.

"Hisoka, why are you carrying Z?" asked a cold voice that belonged to kuroro

"Because the bastard didn't want me to walk" Z commented sourly from over said man shoulder.

Hisoka chuckled, "dear Z~ you shouldn't say such foul words~"

"Shut the **fuck** up and let me **fucking** down now you **cunt** " responded Z emphasising each word.

Hisoka chuckled again, his smile widening as he put the scowling women down. She turned away moving towards the rest while Em introduced herself. Kuroro watched the scowling women, noting the almost empty bottle in her hand, the focused look in her eyes and the slight sway in her step.

"I see…." He spoke to no one in particular.

"Glad to see you in a different outfit today, what happened to the coat?" he enquired, noting the women change in clothing.

She glance at before crossing her arms, "some bastard I was fighting ripped it, got it fixed and would be wearing it but that cunt wouldn't let me put it on before dragging me out to this shithole"

He could guessed who the cunt she was refereeing to was, "the look suits you" he commented softly.

Her eye narrowed at him, frowning slightly, the comment not sitting right in the pitch of her stomach. She was in her usually outfit but instead of the long black coat she was wearing an open silk dress shirt, black to match was usually clothes. The shirt was open to reveal, tone pale skin and her bra/crop top that covered her breast but not the tattoo on her back. Hence why she wore the shirt….not that anyone else knows that or so she though.

Em bounced towards her grabbing a hand before dragging her towards the doors, kuroro following, it was then Z realise were she was. "Ah fuck…" she muttered earning a look from the following man.

"Z I can't believe were finally going out! It's been like forever!" the women giggled.

"Well I don't normally go out" Z commented dryly, displeased with the situation.

"I know I know," her tones dropped into hush words, "you have some really hot friends"

Out the corner of her eye she spotted kuroro smirking, _that just made his ego bigger_. "Please be careful Em, there not the sanest of people"

The other women giggled, "don't worry I know what I'm doing, beside you can help me"

Z frowned, "their off the list for your collection, all of them" she added the last part to make sure the messaged got across.

Em pouted, "I know I know, still..." she stopped talking as they made it to the rest of the ryodan waiting by the doors.

"You lot took your sweet time" complained phinks who was giving Em a weird look, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite work out, maybe it was part of the humanity she had left in a ditch somewhere.

Said women smiled slyly before bounding passed the surprised looking ryodan, "hi jeff! It's been soo long"

Jeff, turns out to be the bouncer, a large balled man who paled at the sight of Em, "Em, it's been awhile, Z" he nodded towards the dark haired women.

"Hey Jeff," she nodded response, causing the ryoden to look towards her with surprise.

"Em, drags me here all the time on requests" she answered the unasked question, they stared turning back towards the blue haired women, seeing her in a new light.

"These lot are with us!" Em giggled watching the interaction between the ryoden and her friend.

"Go in" he guested passed his shoulder but stopped Z, "try and behave Z"

"I'll try but making no promises" she glared on at the man, before Em grabbed her and dragged her thought the doorway in the club.

"We be in our usual place, hun!" Em called over her shoulder to Jeff.

"And I thought you didn't go to clubs" phinks smirked at Z.

"I don't" she grumbled, empting the last bottle of whiskey and leaving it on the side.

They sat down on what seemed to be the third floor in a large booth, Z was sat smugly between Hisoka and kuroro arms crossed and frowning at her predicament. Em had sat on the edge -very closely- next to phinks after ordering a round of shots.

Z sighed not at all happy with the decision to be LITERALLY carried into the club, and worse of all, she was getting pissed. She could feel the alcohol taking her system by the storm, someone was going too died tonight she knew it. She hoped it was hisoka.

"Dancho! I know what we should do!" Yelled uvogin, gaining everyone's attention.

"What?!" yelled nobu, annoyed at his friend for yelling in his ear.

"Phantom troupe arm wrestling competition! We got two people who can judge! We can't use nen abilities, only basic stuff its perfect!"

"Oh sounds fun, I will judge!" Em squealed with excitement.

The group turned towards Z, whose frown had deepened further, she sighed again not brothering to argue against it. "Only if someone buys me all my drinks tonight" she muttered.

"You're on~" purred Hisoka, giving her a Cheshire grin. _Shit_.

"Hang on, to make this more entertaining, every time you lose, you gotta drink" phinks added on to the end.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to move. More drinks were ordered and brought to the table, Z seems to have been given the most….

She blamed hisoka. At least it was all for free.

Em sat in the booth while Z stood leaning against the table, both ready to judge. Though in Z eyes, she hadn't a clue what to look out for.

"To make it simple for my drunken mind, uvo you're going first." Z commented given the big man a pointed stare, telling him that he didn't have an option in the matter.

Everyone took it in turns against the big man, safe to say no one beat him.

"Uvo, who would you say the next strongest after you?" she asked, after everyone had taken their first drink.

"Phinks" he nodded.

"Phinks, you're up next"

This continued till everyone had a go, she wasn't actually too surprised in the results.

1st uvogin

2nd phinks

3rd hisoka (which surspied her abit))

4th franklin

5th feitan

6th machi

7th kuroro

8th nobunaga

9th shalanrk

10th pakunoda

11th shiuku

13th koprtopi.

Poor kopi was already tipsy from losing and drinking during the arm wrestling. Though at this point she didn't even care that she hadn't meet the poor guy, she was too drunk to even noticed the dead flickering above his head, one of the reasons why she drank so much in the first place. she had also heard that there were other he was one of the other members she had yet to met. Em finished giving the results, giving phinks the thumbs up and a cheeky smiles. Z could have sworn than his cheeks turned even redder and not because of the alcohol.

She was about to sit down when she was interrupted, by Em would had a Cheshire grin that would rival Hisoka's. "Wait! I think you should have ago!?"

"What?" Z questioned.

"Yeah you should have ago! It be awesome!" phinks agreed joining in.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, I don't own upper body strength needed for arm wrestling" Z snarled, arms cross.

"Then you forfeit! And that's gotta pay!" cheered nobu.

She glared at the spiders around her. "Bloody bastards…" she mutter sitting down in the seat facing kortopi, who would be her first opponent, it was safe to say she won without a doubt.

She won easily against, shizuku, pakunoda and shalnark. Nobunaga was harder but she still won. Her next match was kuroro.

Her frown deepen, as she eyed kuroro smirk.

"Fuck sake" she muttered, preparing herself.

The group had unknowingly gain a crowd of random bystanders. Some placing bets others cat calling, Z had blocked all of the voices out, having lots of practice in the art of ignoring.

But she hated being crowded round.

She hoped they all have nightmares after this.

She let out a quiet snarl, before glaring at the hand kuroro had placed out for her, gingerly she took it and waited. Nen flowing naturally.

"Tense~" Em sung, "go!" she yelled jumping to her feet. The drink in her hand sloshing out.

Stalemate.

Muscles locked in her arm, as either of them moved, still in the starting position. Neither allowing any room for movement. Nen danced around them, as they struggled.

She frowned, neck twitching, as she felt movement of something inside that should stay silent and still. She blinked, as she began to lose control.

She didn't want to lose, she wanted the bastard to lose his cocky smirk. Kuroro glaze was steady as he watched her face, she was frowning like the norm but there was something different this time, maybe it was due to the alcohol but he wasn't sure…

Then he saw it the shadows made by her hair and clothes, danced moving unnaturally. Her skin darken, the bones starting to brighten when it stopped. And the shadows foamed skeletal hands creeping towards him. Something he seen before, in the manor, all that long ago.

It disappeared, as his hands crashed down.

He blinked looking at the table, Z was glaring into nowhere, a scowl across her face.

She had given up he realise, stopped before anything else happened. He smirked, interesting. There was something Z wasn't wanting to show, and alcohol it seemed only made it worse.

"kuroro wins!" yelled Em, as Z sat back downing her drinks.

"Unlucky Z! You were soo close" nobu cheered.

Z stood moving away, "going to the toilets" she muttered, before leaving unable to hide the sway in her step.

Everyone dismissed it, and went back to talking, the crowd dismissing natural. Only two pairs of eyes noticed. Gold and black eyes watched the retweeting figure of Z – noticing the sudden change in her attitude.

Z clutched the sides of the sink in trebling hands. Her breathing ragged, her neck twitching.

Black eyes looked back at her though her messy black hair in the sinks mirror. She could see the skeletal hands and shadows dance around her shoulders. Whispering to her. **_I'm soo hungry… you should let us eat… they look soo delicious, we've not eaten it should a long time…._** **_Why did you stop? We only wanted a nibble, we've starving…._** Someone was going to die if she wasn't careful. "Shut up" she spoke softly to them. "Shut up. Shut up" she spoke louder this time. **_Let's eat, don't stop it… its inevitable… your hungry too we feel it, you shouldn't starve yourself…._**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed, glass broke.

She blinked looking towards the mirror before her. It had broken into a spider wed of cracks some even dropped into the sink and floor before. She stepped back. A hand clutching her head, her body tense. "Not now… Go back, go back, not here not now…." she muttered, "I…..I like them"

She blinked breathing returning to normal, the shadows retweeting –turning back to normal, "I fucking like them" she repeated, a small smile occurring on her lips.

She hadn't smiled in a long time.

Her body relaxed, the hand holding her head moved to her mouth before dropping limply by her side. She leant against the cold wall behind her, head tilted towards the ceiling. Z stayed there for a good minute, leant against the wall thinking.

That was until, the door to the bathroom opened. A group of tipsy women- dress up and ready to club entered.

Z though that cue to leave.

She stepped back into the club, her face back to normal no hint of a smile lingering, music banging in her ear as her heels tapped against the floor.

The ryodan where still sat around the table she had left before, koproti had passed out, she noted as she slipped in-between Hisoka and kuroro, Em had moved closer to phinks (if that was possible), beside him feitan frowned into his drink obvious boredom.

She took the drink Hisoka handed to her, ignoring his creepy smile. "Feitan" she called gaining his attention.

"I know a place in here you would like, you interested?" she asked keeping eye contact with the smaller male.

He gave her a small nod, "I'm listening"

The corner of her lips twitch upwards for a second, anyone watching would have believed it was a play on light. She leant forward, gesturing him to do the same. Z whispered in his ear before settling back in her seat. Feitan without a word stood and left the table, heading down a set of stair.

"What did you tell him?" inquired Hisoka, sipping on his cocktail.

She shrugged, not answering his question.

Kuroro was quite besides her thinking of something Em had said before. Before while Z was away in the bathroom.

"You're worried about her?" Em had asked giving kuroro a curious look.

He stared back unsure what to say. "You saw it right? It's why Z doesn't really come out much and get completely smashed. Generally people die when she does"

"What do you mean?" inquired Hisoka.

"Well, last time we were here, seven people died. Ahh that was fun!" Em giggled.

"Why they die?" this time it was kuroro asked the question.

"You know she's a necromancer right?" Em asked, watching the pair with excited eyes.

They nodded and Em continued.

"She has demons, spirits ghost whatever you call them, under her control – those that shouldn't be allowed to roam freely in this world, when smashed she allowed them to eat…so to speak"

"Interesting…"

"Yeah! It is, she's the only proper necromancer I know! The reason she stopped was cause she knew those spirits-demons were gonna try and kill ya" Em grinned before quickly adding, "she most likely just realised that you lot are friends, she doesn't really get that stuff much"

Em words were swirling round his head as he glanced towards the raven haired women, necromancer…. The way she said it, made him think there was more to it. He knew about the zombies, ghoul and puppet like creatures created from her nen, but maybe just maybe…..

She could bring someone back from the dead, soul and sanity included.

 _to be continued..._

hi all!

sorry if this abit rushed un all!

i am going to try and update this story every wednesday! XD

try beeniing the main word here!

what do you think?!

happy hunting xx


	12. Chapter 12

_Em words were swirling round his head as he glanced towards the raven haired women, necromancer…. The way she said it, made him think there was more to it. He knew about the zombies, ghoul and puppet like creatures created from her nen, but maybe just maybe….._

 _She could bring someone back from the dead, soul and sanity included._

chapter 12

Z was hugging the bottle of whatever had been handed to her, she wasn't sure. Head on arms, she watched as everyone talked with blurry eyes. She was well and truly drunk. Kuroro sat beside her silently while Hisoka was chatting up some girls who has talked over to the red head.

Em was giggling at something phinks had said, feitan still hadn't returned from where she had sent him. Nobu and uvogin were chatting loudly, beside a still passed out kopi… everyone just drinking and chatting at a normal volume. Well 'normal' to still be heard over the banging music.

She could a slip of her drink, not really tasting the liquid anymore.

She wanted to go home.

"We're getting some more drinks!" Em chuckled, pulling phinks towards the bar by his hand.

She watched with unfocused vison as they ordered, Em smiling happily at phinks. Z eyes narrowed watching not Em or phinks but the man next to her female friend at the bar… eyes narrowed further as the stranger dropped something into Em's unguarded drink.

"Shit" she mumbled, before moving.

She didn't bother asking Hisoka to move, Z just dematerialise before appearing a few steps always, heading straight towards her friend. She did not want to deal with a drugged Em… that was too much effort, especially after last time. She was like a child on caffeine, not something she wanted to deal with while pissed.

Kuroro watched an eyebrow raised, as Z turned into black smoke, only to reappear and weave though the crow towards the bar, _so even when drunk she still has some control over her nen_..

Em lifted the glass up to her lips just as Z arrived at the bar, "I wanna try..." she stated, having no time to come up with a better plan. Z quickly took the drink, taking a long sip much to Em dismay.

"Hey Z! That's mine!" the women moaned, but her scowl was short lived.

"Sorry..." Z commented before turning. And dropping the contents on the glass over all MR drugger.

"What the fuck! You bitch!" the man growled at his soaked suit.

The man, was tall short dark haired, wearing a black suit. Like most of the others in this club, well what would you aspect from an off the grid club? This club was often used by mafia and underworld bosses, the music banging so loud you could get away with anything…. Well almost anything. He had dead hovering about his head, and had a scar following the line of his jaw. "I'm soo sorry" she spoke. No sympathy in her voice what so whatever.

Her eyes darker then black, glared up at him though her hair. He could a step back in shook at the sudden chill that crept up his spine. She grabbed Em by the arm and began to drag her away from the bar. "Z what's up?" phinks asked, following closely behind the pair.

Z stopped arms cross over her chest, "your drink got spiked, im not dealing with that again"

"What really?! Was it by that guy?" Em asked shocked.

"What's so bad about being drugged?" asked phinks still confused.

"Fine you look after her when she's high, not come crying to me for help" Z glared in nothingness, phinks gulped.

"Z I'm not that bad…" the blue haired giggled, Z didn't responded just stared at her blandly and raised an eyebrow, "….okay, maybe I am but it was fun!"

Z sighed, walking back towards they table. "Oh my god!" Em yelled, hugging her from behind.

Z froze like a statue unsure how to react with the usual contact, "what the fuck!?"

"That's means you got the drug instead!"

"I doubt it make much of a fucking different, I have way too alcohol in my system for it to complete against"

Em chuckled with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, "still I haven't seen you high before"

"Hey, bitch!" a male voice growled from behind them.

She turned, leaning against the table that the ryoden were sat out, all now watching the scene. "Hey cunt" she spoke back, arms cross, it was MR Drugger.

"You ruined my suit, step into my business, your messing with the wrong person here, bitch"

"Oh go fuck yourself" she frowned, unamused.

"What you say bitch?!" the man growled.

She sighed, pushing off the table and moved, placing herself a step in front of the male hands on hips as she cocked her head up at the male. "I'm gonna give you two options, you walk always alive or if you so much as touch me, try and drug her again, I will fucking killyou" she hissed, digging her heel into the man's foot, "are we fucking clear?" the heel dug in deeper.

He nodded, Z stepped away turning her back to the male. "Fucking bitch" he growled, lunging for her.

His body fell backwards to the floor, her stiletto heel of her boots penetrating his eye. She pulled it out slowly before sitting atop the table, examining the heel of her boot. It wasn't broken just covered in brain and blood, lovely. "Here~" purred Hisoka, passing her a handkerchief from nowhere, his golden eyes sparkled in delight as the scene before him and the fact that Z hadn't even hesitated before killing the Deadman…

 _It seem killers were cut from the same cloth, see fits in perfectly in his game of spiders and webs._

"He's all yours" Z stated, cleaning off the blood off her shoe.

There was a squeal and Em rushed forward, examining the body. She could feel the jaws drop of the Ryoden behind her, "what?" she turned her head towards them, "Didn't I tell you? That stuff in her shop, most of it is made out of human remains"

"I thought I wasn't going to get anything tonight! Z can you bring it to the shop?"

Z sighed, grabbing her bottle and taking a long slip before responding, "Em I am drunk I ain't taking that anywhere fast, sort it here"

Before the blue haired women could reposonde a gluff voice, "Seriously, I should have guessed it was you causing the trouble Z. Can you for once not kill anyone?"

"Shall I add that piece humanity to the things I lost along the way..." she muttered under hear breath though some of the sober members of the group caught the subtle tones. Jumping of the table standing in front of the bald bouncer, "it's his fault, he try to drug Em then he tried to attack me, I gave him a choice"

Jeff sighed, "go sort the body downstairs then, the Mobs gonna have my head because of you"

"Why the mob?" she asked, not wanting any more problems.

"His the head son"

"Ah, fuck. Where are they? I go talk to them after dumping the body"

"VIP room 3, you better sort this out Z. Em, not here your going to scare away costumers, downstairs" Jeff concluded giving a pointed stare to Em, who pouted.

Z picked up the body, before passing it to phinks who slung it over his shoulder, "why am I carrying this?" he moaned.

"Cause it's your fault" Z grumbled, leading the way down the stairs. Em happily skipping and phinks following like a puppy carrying the body.

Four floors down, Z opened a door. As usual no one batted an eyelid at the dead body, some of the regulars who recognised the frowning Z and grinning Em even took extra steps back to avoid any confrontation. Something that phinks clearly noticed.

As the door closed shut behind the group, the music died and guitar riff and banging beats turning to the whispers of death. Z's expression didn't change as she look about the room, things sure hasn't changed much. "What the hell is this?" questioned phinks the shock showing on his face.

"This is a torture chamber," she stated simple before turning to the only torturer in the room, "sorry for disturbing fietan"

The short raven haired shrugged, turning back towards his victim, those vocal cords had already been ripped to shreds by his own screaming a long time ago. "Yeah, but why is there a torture chamber in a club?"

Z gave the male a dumbfounded look, "did you not do your research on this club?"

"Yeah it's an underground club."

"Yeah underground, anything happens here. You pissed someone off big time you get left here, you get put here to die after a long torturous time. Or you have information that someone needs but can be bothered doing the dirty work themselves" She turned back to Em, "do your stuff give it to the carrier. I'm going to speak to that gang dude…" Z sighed rubbing her templates. "You better stay with her phinks, or I will fucking make sure you never get a good night's sleep ever again" black eyes narrowed at the male, who paled and gulped at the threat before nodding.

"Aww! Z why can't you take it back for me?" Em whined kneeling by the dead body, phink's had placed on the floor.

Z deadpanned at the female, "Em, I am very. Fucking. Pissed. If I use the road in this fucking state of mind, good bye to this realm. Last time it was sea full of fucking pirates" she stated before walking towards the doorway.

Phinks gave Em a questioning look, "don't ask" Em giggled before returning to the body.

Music blasted her ears at she stepped back into the lively club, she sighed taking a long sig of the drink before scratching the back of her head. Why does this always seem to happen to her in clubs… she was curse, must be it?

She walked something slightly staggering on her heels to VIP room 3. Pretending not to notice the shadows following her drunken form.

She kicked the door to the VIP room, signalling to those within that someone was knocking. She waited a few seconds before it swung open reliving a professional man in a black's suit. "Is your boss in? I need to clear something up with him?"

The man looked her over once before closing the door on her face. "Well that wasn't fucking nice" she mutter arms cross glaring at the closed door. Z was debating whether to kick the door down when it swung open the same male gesturing her into the room.

The music died as it shut behind her. In the room sat her target. The boss and father of the man she just killed…. Fucking fabulous. Stood around him were several man in black dressed like the open who has opened the door. She presumed they were bodyguards, and there were seven of them. Why his son didn't have any, she didn't know and quite frankly she didn't care.

She took a long sip of her drink as the man watched her carefully. "You have something to clear up?"

"Yeah, well first off, your son is a fucking twat" she started off.

The older male before her chuckled with a knowing grin, "ah my son, I see what has he done now? Murder your family? Drugged and raped you?"

"He tried to drug my friend"

"He such a clever one," she scoffed. _Is that why he had on guards? What a clever dead man_. Her thoughts followed a similar line as the man continued, "Your friend should have been more careful. It's her fault"

"So I gave him a choice" Z frowned butting in, "stay away and alive or death" at this statement the chilled atmosphere grew tense. Her dark eye narrowed as she concluded. "He wasn't at all clever in his choice of actions"

"What are you trying to say?" the man before her growled, his expression darken.

"That your fucking son wasn't very fucking clever"

"If you're here to threaten me…"

"Trust me if I was threatening you, you would fucking know" she crossed her arms, the drink dangling loosely in her grip.

"So what you're telling me…" the man's expression darkened as the man surrounding them pulled out there weapons.

Z frowned not liking were this was going, "you're telling me that my son…. My only son is dead?"

She nodded, she could feel the starching sensation crawling up her spine to the base of her skull. She looked towards the floor, hair covered her face as she tried to contain it. She shouldn't…but she knew all to well that being is this drunken and drugged up state that will power that kept those shadows caged and at bay where falling for the same temptations…. The shadows in the corner of the room started to dance as her nen grew unnoticed by the armed men around her.

"We can't have that…." The man growl, his facial expression twisting into a psychotic snarled, "a life for a life…."

"Is anyone hungry?" Z questioned, her cold voice as it echo around the room.

"What? Hungry?" the men around them questioned staring with confusion at the drunken girl.

"No one hungry bitch! Hope you had your last meal caus-"

"Who said I was talking to you?" Z cut across. There was something off with her voice, an unearthly edge to the usually dull tones. The men froze, feeling a shiver crawling their spines as the ravenette before them looked up. Her eyes were like the abyss. A never-ending void of darkness, that stood out against her glowing bones under darken skin. She spoke, the other voices from the afterlife layered stood out as the shadows around them grew.

"Let's eat"

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

what do you think of the chapter? likes dislike? anything i can improve on?!

would love to hear from you lot XD

soo i should be able to write more in the week few weeks as i kinda injuries myself badly...

no more adventuring for me for a while ':(

but it means i can write more! seeing as how i have loads of stories in the drafting stages on my laptop.

maybe i be able to actually finished one of them soon?

what do you lot think?

happy hunting xx


	13. Chapter 13

_The men froze, feeling a shiver crawling their spines as the ravenette before them looked up. Her eyes were like the abyss. A never-ending void of darkness, that stood out against her glowing bones under darken skin. She spoke, the other voices from the afterlife layered stood out as the shadows around them grew. "Let's eat"_

chapter 13

Kuroro and Hisoka stood in front of the doorway, the pair watching it in a curious fashion. There both froze feeling a familiar but malevolent aura escaping the room. But as soon as it appeared it vanished, and not a moment later the door swung open revealing an annoyed looking Z.

She glared at the pair, "what the fuck do you two want?"

"Too see if you needed any help~" purred Hisoka, his golden eyes trying to peer into the dark room behind her.

"Don't need it. It's been dealt with" she muttered bluntly, draining the bottle of alcohol before tossing it behind her. The glass smashed somewhere in the darken room, "I need another drink" she muttered walking away Hisoka in toe, off to buy her another bottle.

Kuroro stayed behind taking a step into the room, bodies lay still, weapons scattered. He glanced around the room, a small layer of dust covered everything, like nothing had entered here for year, even if someone had just left it. He half expected to see a large spider web in the corner of the room to add to the old forgotten look.

He stepped towards one of the bodies, he rolled it over expecting to her a fresh dead body only to discover a dried out copse. His blank glaze studied the dried out figure, it seemed drained, drained of life, of blood and fluid. No exit or entrance wounds to be seem, there was that look of terror etched into its shrivelled up face.

The ability to see the dead. Able to 'travel' along the spirit road. Her possessed doll ability. Em suggestion of bringing back the dead? Along with that strange tattoo and her namesake…. Though this before him was something different, something he hadn't seen before.

He more he found out about the female and her abilities the more he wanted her as part of his troupe. The more he wanted to know about her.

He stood, unable to take anything else anyway from the body. He paused in the doorway, taking one last look into the dusty room. Dark hue slowly drifted towards the shattered glass, he turned around closing the door behind him. He could have sworn that the shattered glass had formed letters.

 _Hungry._

-Time skip -

Z slumped into the sit. The alcohol and whatever drug had been in Em's drink had hit her system like a fucking trunk. Hisoka passed her another bottle of something, which she gingerly took. "Where the fuck is everyone?" she muttered glancing at their booth. Herself and Hisoka were the only conscious one still at the table. Kopi was still completely passed out poor lightweight.

"Here and there" Hisoka chuckled as she glared at his vague answer.

"Asshole" she muttered. At this point her vision was beyond blurry. Inwardly, hoping that she was glaring at Hisoka and not a random bright pink blob that seemed to filter with the shadows around them. One of the issues with drinking so much. The two worlds seem to filter in and out of existence in her sight, normally it would not brother her it gave relief, but for once she was drinking with other people and she didn't want to look stupid by talking to a ghost instead of a person.

She had do that before.

Sighing she took a large swig of the liquid, not particularly caring about the burning sensation that followed, she had a few options.

Deal with it.

Drink herself sober.

Sleep it off.

Z debated for two seconds before letting her head drop to the cool table top while she hugged the bottle, eyes slowly fluttering shut. She chose the quick nap.

Hisoka watched the sleeping female quietly sipping at his cocktail, a smirk ever present on his face. It seems his dear Z was a deadly then sleepy drunk… makes sense considering she sleeps like no other. Golden eyes flickered away locking onto the dark eyed head of the Ryodan. "She's asleep~" the magician stated, "Find anything interesting?"

"A thing or two" kuroro responded taking the sit on the other side of the female.

"Pray tell" the magician smirked.

Kuroro glanced towards the man before returning his attention to the passed out female, "only things which requires more answers."

-Time skip during nap time-

She didn't know how long she slept for, but one thing is for certain. She wants to kill whoever have the guts to wake her up. "Why the fuck" she started to speak slowly, wearily raise her head, glaring at the hand that shook her awake, "did you wake me up?" she ended with a hiss.

"Cause I was telling you I was leaving~" a feminine voice spoke, black eyes followed the hand towards the grinning Em, who wasn't to bother about the death glare Z was sending her way.

"That's fucking nice, and I was sleeping" Z stated dryly.

"And~ I'm going back with phinks!" she added, grinning even more while one hand was wrapped around phinks arm and the other giving her a peace sign.

She gave a fleeting glance towards the jock, he grinned at her but his eyes told her that he would look after her female friend. "I don't fucking care" she grumbled, dropping her head back onto the cold table top.

"Aww come on Z! At least say goodbye" Em whined with a small pout.

Without raised her head, Z waved a small goodbye before grumbling bluntly, "Remember to use fucking protection if you don't. I will haunt you both"

Phinks went red with embarrassment while Em grinned knowingly, "sure thing Z!" the hyperactive drunk women locked her arm with phinks before dragging him to who knows where.

"Good to see your finally awake~" a mischievous voice spoke from her right. She glanced towards the red head magician.

"I'm going back to sleep" she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Actually before that I wanted to ask something" a cold calculated voice spoke from her left. Eyes darted toward the head of the spider, who say softly sipping the glass of wine in his hand.

She groaned before pulling herself upright, letting herself lean back against the seat as she tinted her head towards the male, she really could not be bothered at that moment in time. _Why did she do this to herself again?_ "What?"

"I want to know more about your abilities?"

Z raised an eyebrow, "why the fuck would you wanna know about that?"

"Just something Em mentioned, she called you a necromancer"

Z sighed, a hand rubbing her tried eyes in annoyance. That definably threw a stick in the works. "Fuck sake Em," she muttered before glancing at the man. "I am sorta a necromancer. But before to go tell me to raise the dead it's not a simple as clicking you fucking fingers. There are rules you gotta follow..."

"Rules?" kuroro watched her closely.

"Yeah rules," Z stated taking a swig out of bottle in her hand before explaining. She rise a finger, "first off, there hasn't been a long time since the individual has past, the sooner the easier it is to bring them back." She raised a second finger, "secondly, the body need to be relatively intact. If you have been cremated fucking good luck returning to your body and living free." She raised a third finger, "Finally, the souls wants to come back"

"That last one," Z spoke her voice becoming more serious as she dropped her hand down, "is the most fucking important. If they don't want to come fucking back I won't force them… if cruel once you past beyond the veil and your dragged back into the living world which you no longer belong. Dying is easy, living is hard. Just so you know I am not the only necromancer who there, I seen a few people try and raise the dead with various success rates"

Kuroro was silent, though his grazed never left the female face. It looked haunted and that was saying something as she drank the dark liquid. Maybe it was something she had countered in the past? "Other necromancers?"

"Nasty pieces of shits" she muttered sourly. "All with the same goal, though none with the sight"

The boss of the spider was silent taking in the information the drunk women before him was giving. Obviously the liquid had loosen her tongue. Seeing how stories like Frankenstein was about he had no doubt that other necromancers. Though he could tell none had truly succeed due to the lack of bragging nor was the ability being sold openly. And judging from how she explained it sounded like none of those amateurs could see the dead souls trapped within the bodies they were being force to stay in. Could the fact she could see these spirits influence her choices on the matter?

 _Interesting, very interesting but there was still in the theory stages… there was so much more to learn about the topic. Learn how one could use this abilities to their advantage. He wondered how he could use it to his advantage, but he needed to dig more._

"What's your goal then?" he asked changing the subject, _he would ask more questions on her abilities another time. He may even get a demonstration._

She shrugged, dark eyes looking out into the crowd, not even caring about the two males besides her, "collecting a set of books"

"A set of books?"

"Books of dark magic, something mortals should not be touching. There are six in totally, I currently have 3 of the books- one from the previous job"

The head spider nodded, his mind working quietly, "how about we make a deal?"

"Hm?" Z gave the male a questioning look.

"We shall help you, if you help us?" he held out hand, she glanced at it for moment, before sighing and shaking the male's hand.

It didn't, at all, feel like signing your soul to the devil. Not at all.

She downed the rest of the bottle in three large gulps before standing, "I'm fucking leaving" she stated pushing pass a smirking red head. Hisoka and kuroro exchanged glances before standing.

Z staggered out into the cold fresh air, waving a small good bye to the bouncer. She didn't know where the other troupe members had disappeared off too and quite frankly she didn't care. She swayed and wobbly slightly on her heels but she didn't really notice as she stretch her back, before her dark stare turned towards the sky.

A vast abyss of darkness greeted her with small tiny pinpricks of light to guide the way.

A sad frowned settle on her features as her walk down the empty streets with no real destination in mind, too drunk to care. She wasn't alone, she never was. If you looked close enough you would see the shadows in human like shapes following behind her along the street. Shadows poking their heads out of bins and alleyways, anything of the ghostly realm, both attracted and terrified of the female at the same time.

Z sighed, before stopping in her steps. She waited a moment before setting off, Hisoka and kuroro flanking her sides. A wave of drunkenness overcame her sense as she stumbled slightly, falling into kuroro she grip his arm to steady herself as the frown deepened with annoyance.

"Fuck sake" she muttered before taking off the heels, a hand still gripping onto the man's sleeve. Kuroro glanced down before linking his arm with her own to keep her steady as they continued to walk.

He looked after to the magician, golden eyes glare at him over the females head. His dark eyes narrowing as he gave him a knowing smirk, apron seeming the man's expression. Looks like he was pulling ahead of their little game. But the race was still not over – Z didn't seem to notice or care about any of it.

Hisoka opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as his phone went off. He brought the gadget up seeing the messaged before turning to the two ravenettes, "I'm afraid, I have to leave you. Don't do anything I won't do" he winked.

Z rolled her eyes, "go get killed" she scoffed as the man vanished into shadows.

The pair waited a good minute before kuroro broke the silence. "It is getting late we should head back too"

"I think you mean it's early…" Z mutter turning her glaze towards the stars. "The towers closer, unless you know somewhere else to stay?"

"Lead the way" he gestured with his free arm, while keeping the other linked with hers. He noticed that she hadn't comment on the contact, she seemed unfazed - like something else was on her mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Or maybe she was just sleepy from the amount of alcohol in her system.

Z was a lot more stable without her heeled shoes on and the support from kuroro. Not that she would thank him. Her mind felt cloudy, like her senses had been cushioned by an unknown force. She sighed though her nose, she hadn't drank so much in a while _how badly was her hangover going to be_? Black eyes scanned the empty high street.

There were going back to her room in the tower, it had the bare minimum of things but at least it had a large bed. She stopped mid-step, before dragging a confused kuroro to the side. The pair disappeared in darkness before appearing a second later. Kuroro blinked wearily, she had stated previously that stepping onto that road while drunk wasn't the best plan. But to his surprise he found that they stood in a book shop.

"I don't have books at the tower" Z muttered before dropping into a dusty looking chair, heels in hand.

Slowly he looked around – taking in the dusty shelves. This shop mustn't be a popular one judging by the dust. He scanned over the shelves before a static crackling sound reached his ears. He paused, it sounded like interference you often here on the radio but it was quite suggested behind a wall or doorway. He moved further into the shelves looking for something of interest.

Taking a few dusty tones of the shelve he spotted a door hidden by darkness behind a large shelve – almost hidden from view – almost. A curious smile appeared on his features as he quickly made do with the lock and opened it swinging inwards in a wide arch.

It was a surveillance room and office combined.

The static was coming from this room it seems, he watched the screens with interest. He could make out the form of Z, sat on the seat but it was completely unclear. You couldn't tell her features nor any detail about her person. The screen would filter in and out of focus, sometimes she would be there others time not. It caused the hair to rise and Goosebumps to form on his skin, it would scared him if he didn't known exactly where she was with his nen.

He looked around the room, looking for anything of interest that would stand out against the dull darkness. But nothing jumped out at him.

But one thing confused him, how did an old dusty book shop afford cameras inside and outside. When it looks like no one had been in here for weeks.

He shook of the thoughts returning to the female, closing the door behind him with the few books he had kept up.

If he had looked behind the door, he would have notice a beautiful nen encrusted crystal case with a black book. Its pages turning a yellow with age and the ink bleeding though its old unused pages. If he had looked even closer had would have seen the red symbols written on the cover. Written in the language of the dead. The word 'life' and the familiar name of its author written so long ago.

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

What do you think of the chapter?

let us know, im hoping it flows okay XD

sooo yeah, shes sorta a necromancer... did you lot understand it?

just wondering :)

this sets her up with future adventures with the troupe! while following the main story line

happy hunting xx


	14. Chapter 14

_He shook of the thoughts returning to the female, closing the door behind him with the few books he had kept up._

 _If he had looked behind the door, he would have notice a beautiful nen encrusted crystal case with a black book. Its pages turning a yellow with age and the ink bleeding though its old unused pages. If he had looked even closer had would have seen the red symbols written on the cover. Written in the language of the dead. The word 'life' and the familiar name of its author written so long ago_

chapter 14

Z and kuroro opened the door to her room in the tower without much hassle. As soon as the door closed and locked behind them. Z shoes were thrown, clattering to the floor by the bed. Her clothing felt grimly and sweaty from her time in the club, but she didn't have any other items of clothing to share which were suitable to sleep in.

Sighing, she watched as kuroro placed the books he stole down before shrugging off his jacket and shirt. Her eyes slowly trailing the lines of defined muscle she felt someone strange twist at the pit of her stomach, it wasn't uncomfortable but it was a strange sensation that she couldn't put her figure on it. Kuroro glanced up watching the filter of emotion on the girls face before her gaze shifted from him to something behind him.

Black eyes drifted towards the shadowy silhouette. It was a women that much she could tell, someone very familiar. Subconsciously she fiddled with one of her bracelets. This one had a signal bead on it, a sliver bead with a set of wings craved into it.

She moved pass the oblivious male, who was standing topless more interested in the book before him that her. Or so she believed.

Z stepped just behind him, creating a physical barrier in-between the figure and kuroro. She narrowed her eyes as the shadow moved, licking its non-existent lips a cold hand caressing her check in a teasing manner. " _Come on~ I only wanted a taste~ he's a cute catch"_ a voice purred. It was like silk the kind that lulled you into lowering your guard before eating you whole.

She moved gripping the humanoid shadow by the chin. The ghostly apparition froze as her grip tighten. She could sense the ghost before her roll her eyes. Before dropping her hand in defeat. See Z knew who that shadow was and what it was capable of, and no way was she letting in everywhere near the male behind her.

 _Tempted into lustful pleasure before he was devoured._

The shadow was literally the physical manifestation of lust, but of course when it came to the world of nen and the dead – things never were that simple. There are things in the afterlife that shouldn't be allowed to form freely. Things that were a mixture of demons and hungry spirits but had no name for themselves.

 _"Poor poor Azreal~"_ the silky voice hummed _, "More dead than alive. Don't worry my darling when the time comes we shall teach you the way~"_ the shadow arms rose up it ghostly arms inches away from her skin like it was trying to comfort her. " _Be careful not to stray~ or we will eat you all alive~"_ the voice turned into a hiss as the shadow disappeared. The bead on her wrist grew heavier as she sighed.

That wasn't a good omen.

She stripped the black shirt dumping in the shirt beside kuroro, leaving her in only the bar/very small top. Before turning away taking a few step back while undoing the buttons on her leather pants. Kuroro looked up hearing the women take a step away. He studied her figure, something had happened behind him – but he didn't own what. But he knew something had, the temperature had dropped, goosebumps rose on his skin- a dark sensation had grew behind him before vanishing. Another question to add to his growing list.

His dark hues focused on the ink marks donning her shoulder.

He could feel the nen focused in the area of the ink, telling him that those were not your average tattoo, the question had lingered in the back of his head since he first spotted it. It had reminded him of the spider tattoos he gave the troupe members. Without realising he moved closer a nen covered hand inches away from her skin.

Curiously overcoming rational thought.

Z froze as cold fingers touched her spine, a shutter racing down her spine as finger trace the ink lines across her shoulder blades. And then he did sometime he shouldn't have done.

He pushed his **nen** into the tattoo.

Kuroro blinked, one moment he was tracing the tattoo seeing if his nen could fine anything abnormal. The next in a veil of black feathers he was pinned again the wall, a hand squeezing his wrist the other around his throat.

He caught the sight of a signal raven feather dropping slowly to the ground before his gaze returned to the female. The darkness seemed to grow in her eyes as she glared at him while her bone started to glow, their bodies pressed together as she pinned him in place. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she hissed darkly as her nen increase.

"Feeding my curiously" he stated calmly.

"Curiously killed the cat"

"And satisfaction brought it back" he responded a smirk gracing his features.

She release his wrist but leaned forward keeping her hand wrapped around his neck, "satisfaction won't bring you fucking back to where I shall sent you"

Kuroro watched with interest, as she released him ridding herself of her leather pants completely and storming into the bathroom. _Interesting… her reaction shows that there in more to it than it seems_. He thought as he studied the feather, it was shiny black with a tint of blue to its tips.

 _Interesting indeed_.

-Time skip-

Z opened blurry eyes, as blood lust overcame her senses. All she wanted to do was sleep yet that wicked clown seems to ruin it for her. Every signal fucking time. She groaned trying to roll back over and sleep, the man wasn't in her room so she didn't have to deal we it.

But no, the blood lust intensified.

"Fucking bastard, I'm going to fucking stab him" she growled dragging herself out of bed. She didn't even glance at kuroro as she grabbing the sharpest object closet to her as she raced out the doorway.

Kuroro looked up from the book he had been reading with a raised eyebrow at the female action – the door slowly drifting shut behind her. He was expecting her to suffer with a hangover, maybe anger had overridden it for now he mused. Snapping the book shut he followed suit, but not before grabbing a shirt for the girl. Z had unknowing ran out just in her underwear.

Hisoka blinked, as something rushed passed his head. Golden eyes darted towards the object. A black heel was implanted into the wall, cracks spreading for where it implanted itself. A smile grew across his face as he spotted the owner.

Z stood in-between him and the two young boys, he had been previously warning them off this floor; they weren't ready. Not at all ready. They were staring wide eyed as well, the slivernette blushing at the women lack of clothing. While Gon grinned with his child-like innocence.

Z had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared down on him, the dark malevolent nen growing around her. "I'm trying to fucking sleep and all your doing is throwing your blood lust around" she hissed, as she stomped toward the grinning magician.

She leant over the sitting male, hands on her hips as she continued to throw insults at the red headed magician. Behind her killua covered his friend's ears at the language that would even make a sailor blush.

"My dear Z~" Hisoka purred as she glared at him, "I was just trying to tell these toys that they aren't ready~"

Z turning slightly eyeing the boys with her black eyes, "he's right you will be slaughtered if you come to this floor as you are now"

The slivernette glared at her, "you know nothing about us" he countered.

Her glaze drifted up, looking at the shadowy dead about his head. "On the contrary, I know a lot about you killua zoldyck"

The boy had a look of surprised across his face before Gon exclaimed, "hey, we know you! You were on the hunter exam" killua looked towards his friend then back towards the female, his eyes widening in realisation. It was hard to recognise her without her long coat.

Z rolled her eyes, "give the boy a cookie" she muttered sarcastically. Before returning her attention to Hisoka, "will you fucking pack it in with your bloodlust… I want to go back to sleep"

"I can't help my lust, if you come out dressed like that~" he purred, pointing towards her outfit – or lack of.

She gave him a look of confusion before looking down, "oh fuck" she muttered turning before getting a face full of shirt.

"I think you forgot this" chuckled kuroro from where he stood, just out of sight of the boys who could just see his arm. Killua and gon blinked, _how did he get there? The pair hadn't even sense him approach nor notice him pass?! They couldn't even feel his presence even though they know hes there!_

"Thanks" Z stated dryly, returning to slip the shirt over her underwear.

"Nice tattoo~" Hisoka grinned catching glance at the tattoo across her shoulder blades. She flipped him the bird before studying the shirt.

"This isn't mine"

"Your right, its mine" kuroro smirked. She gave him a deadpanned look, as that strange feeling from before rose in her stomach… maybe it was the contents of her stomach? She did drank a lot last night…. But it felt different, a bubbly sort of feeling. Turning towards the boys, she sighed running a hand though her raven hair. "Looks brats, you will not survive. The sooner to get that into your head the better."

"How would you know that!" Gon yelled in annoyance, he came here to train!

She raised her finger, moving her nen into the shape of a skull as she gave the a blank stare. "One, you can see the things you need to see to survive…" her eyes filtered to the Stanger walking up behind them, "but it seems fate has played his hand"

"Don't insist" the stranger spoke.

"wing-san" the boys turned, seeing her job as done she returned to her shoe.

She wasn't graceful as she yanked the shoe out of the wall, she held the toe part pointing the stiletto heel towards the grinning magician, "I will don't hesitate to stab you with it"

Kuroro grab her other hand pulling her away from the male. "Come on, let's get you back to bed. I'm surprised you're not even hungover…" Hisoka glared at kuroro who just smirked in response.

"Never really get them. I think I just sleep them off, like I do with everything else" she muttered, letting the male drag her back like a nagging parent trying to get there child to sleep.

"Make sense, do you even know what time it is?" kuroro questioned as they made it back to her rooms.

Z shrugged collapsing back onto her bed still in kuroro shirt, "time is just an illusion created by mankind to create order" she stated hugged the pillow as her eyes closed. He chuckled at the sight.

"Before you sleep can you remember our deal?"

"I help you if you help me?" she questioned sitting up with a yawn. He nodded, before speaking. "You mentioned that you're looking for certain books, do you mind describing them for me? It increases the chances of us finding the correct books"

Z was silent, a thoughtful expression on her face as she studied the head of the ryodan before her. Honestly, he didn't seem the type to play with the dead and she doubted he could read it… she didn't say anything as she disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

He didn't say anything as he watched the smoke shift in the unknown wind. He took his previous position on the bed, opening the book at where he left it. Proceeding to read will he waited for the angel to return.

A few minutes later the black smoke shifted, Z reforming with something resting in her hands. It was a book, three to be exact. She rested them on the bed between them for him to see, but he didn't dare touch. The black books gave off a dangerous vide, like if he were to touch them his life would be drained away in an instant. Like he would go mad with the dark energy the books omitted.

He studied the covers, had the similar but different symbols painted in red on the leather. There were old due to the yellowing pages. Each book had a slightly different presence he noted, something that made them stand out again the book in his lap. These were not something you could forge.

His eyes drifted to the only word he recongise – same on each book –but barely readable due to age. If he was right then it read –

"These are the books, I just need three more" Z interrupted his train of thought. "This," she pointed to the first book the one that held the most deadly energy, "is the book of death, this one" she moved to the middle book which had a slight glow, "is the book of spirit and lastly," she pointed to the last one, this one smelt the most. The lingering stench of blood, "is the book of sacrifice and the book I got from your last job. The books tend to look very similar and cannot be recreated nor forged. They are written in the language of the dead and belong to us"

He looked up, eyes locking onto the female form, she was looking down at the books with a blank face no sadness, no happiness, nothing to determine why she wanted those book nor whether she could read them or not. "I see..." he commented more to himself that the female before him. Nor did he call her out on her choice of words. "By the way, I have a job I would like you to join me on"

Z head snapped towards him, her eyes narrowed. "You got to be fucking kidding me…"

"I had it planned for a while, there was just a slight complication with the house we were going to rob at hand. It appears to be haunted."

Z glared at the man before her… she had played right into his hand, now she was obliged to help the man – he was using her. She sighed, taking the books off the bed, she needed to make sure that she used him as well, two heads were better than one at finding these books. "Give me the details after a much needed nap" she grumbled before vanishing into shadows.

Kuroro smirked, plans were falling into place. Just a little bit more and he will have her for the picking, he just needed to make sure that Hisoka and no one else threw a wrench into the works.

 _to be continued..._

i am a terrible human... i was supposed to update ages ago on all three stories and i didn't

im sorry :( do you forgive me?

looks like Z maybe starting to feel! or is it just the drinks?!

though it looks like the balls finally rolling!

tell us what ya think!

i really wanna heard what you folks think!?

love ya all!

happy hunting xx


	15. Chapter 15

_"Give me the details after a much needed nap" she grumbled before vanishing into shadows._

 _Kuroro smirked, plans were falling into place. Just a little bit more and he will have her for the picking, he just needed to make sure that Hisoka and no one else threw a wrench into the works._

Chapter 15

"Hey Z!" a cheerful voice interrupted her peaceful thoughts. She looked up towards Phinks, the go happy blonde waving madly at her with a wide grin. Beside him, the short black hair, fetain glared.

"What fucking drugs are you on?" she asked, also glaring at the hyper active male.

"I think it called 'EM'" fetain muttered dryly with a roll of the eyes. The dark haired pair sharing a distain toward the blonde happy attitude.

After the night out, phinks and Em have become an item of sorts... She wasn't too sure of the specifics as she had drowned out the hyper active bluette chatting when the women had broken the news. The women, also new that phinks was part of the ryodan – that cat was out of the bag on day one, as it's pretty hard to hide your tattoo when your stark naked.

Another thing Em had told her in great detail when the women demanded her to come to her shop. Z would have been scarred for life if not for what she had already seen.

Z sighed, leaving the blonde in LaLa she turned towards fetain, "who else is coming to this shithole?"

"Us, dancho, paku and machi" he stated glancing towards the house in the distance.

Their meeting place was at the bottom of a long driveway. In the distance you could make out the tops of a large glorious manor house – looking at it you wouldn't think that the place was haunted. The trees and surrounding plants were bursting with life you found during spring. She could hear the sounds of small animals and insects in the undergrowth – another sign that this place isn't haunted. But that could change the closer they got to the building.

Dark eyes narrowed as she examined the building.

It looked too nice.

Cream painted walls looking perfect from the distance, the flowers in the pots surrounding the entrance watered and thriving – no weeds in sight. The house itself inviting you into is reapers grip. From here, she couldn't sense any of the dead, thought it might change once she entered the building and it didn't look like your stereotypical haunted house either. That's for sure. Something wasn't right and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Good you're all here" his voice broke through her thoughts.

Kuroro stood before them, Machi and Paku flanking his sides. "So what's the situation with this place? Cant sense anyone" phinks questioned gesturing towards the building.

"I'm glad you ask" kuroro said walking slowly up the drive with the group Z by his side, "the last owner disappeared over six months ago, presumed dead. She wasn't the only one. Since the first owners disappeared over a decade ago leaving there treasure behind, anyone whose lived in the house or have tried to rob it had neither vanished or been found dead in the land, only one managing to get to the end of the driveway"

"That explains why Z is here then – you don't think its haunted?" phinks shuddered at the thought, breathing into light why she was here in the first place it was a Ryodan job after all.

"Just a precaution" kuroro stated simply. "The one who died in the driveway last words were suggesting that the house was haunted – that the treasure belonged to the house after that hes gut slit along the road…"

Z frowned, before glancing back towards the end of the driveway, what exactly did this man say? And why wasn't he chained to his place of dead, how it sounded was like the perfect example of how a grounded spirit came to be. A violent death, with a strange cause in a particular place.

She quickly returned her attention to the house before them. The doorway looming up behind them. On closer inspection the painted cream walls were cracked and patchy, like someone had been repainting it and hadn't completed the job. The plants were wilted with weeds growing here and there, with a few climbing up the paint cracked walls. The distance hiding the true run down state on the building, making you lower your guard at the beautiful but empty building. The door was made out of a pale brown wood, but it was the handle that caught her attention.

It was a dark brown with hints of red, but you could see sliver shine thought the darken colour.

It was like a hand print in old dried blood.

But she couldn't be too sure.

Not touching the handle she pushed the door open, checking the handle on the other side. Sliver. It was a shiny silver that looked to have been recently polished. Something wasn't adding up here, her frown deepened as she took in the room.

It looked lived in.

Not a speck of dust to be seen. Something was not right, "you sai-"

"What are you doing in my house?" a voice cut her question off.

Black hues focussed on the figure, a women slowly making her way down a staircase before them. She a golden blonde locks, a pair of dull blue eyes and was wearing a fine pale green dress that was cut off at the knees.

Z's eyes narrowed at the figure before the thin hairs on the back of her neck rose. Turning, she looked to the right down into a shadow filled corridor. The shadows grew, seeming to drag her tonight the depts of the abyss, the sensation grew as a deep voice hissed. " _It's mine, mine..._ " The hissing growing louder in her ears, to the point of the bellowing sound overpowering her senses, the freezing the blood bumping though her body. " _Mine_ _ **ALL MINE**_ _!"_

"Z?" a voice broke through her trance like state. She blinked turning towards kuroro who was giving her a blank look. "Come, she invited us to tea"

Z nodded, turning her back to the shadowy corridor she followed kuroro through the maze of the strange manor. It seems the troupe head had manage to persuade the owner order into letting them stay.

"I thought this place was empty?" she muttered so the dark haired male could hear.

"It seems shalnart information was wrong" he consider before stepping up towards the blonde lady. "How long have you live in this house for?" his honey-coated voice asked.

"Only a few days" the women responded, giving there group a smile, "I'm actually glad for the company, on my own in this large old house can be quite haunting…" a flash of confusion drifting across her face before being quickly replaced by a smile. "Thank the fates your car broke outside the driveway! Though I'm not sure whether the phone line is up and running just yet"

Oh so that was the lie we told them… Z thought dully as her eyes scanned the group. Looking for anything out of place.

They flicker back towards the women, her sight filtering out and in focus when she tried to examine the figure leading them. Something wasn't right what so ever. She had so little presence – so small for even for non-nen users, it was like the women was in a constant state of zetsu.

Internally sighing she trailed behind the troupe, black hues glazing over the hall way. It was dusty and dark from yellowing lights having not being used in a while. She paused, just outside the doorway the troupe had filed in. listening intently at the creaking sounds of the old house.

Thud.

She cocked her head slightly, in the direction of the noise.

Thud.

There is was again, lounder this time as whatever is was drew near. Eyes narrowed, as a hand gripped the sliver blade in her pocket. She looked downwards, face passive as a green ball rolled towards her, bouncing against her foot gently.

"Z? You okay?" phinks questioned the quite women.

"I'm fine" she mutter, kicking the ball in the direction it had come from, before stepping into the room.

"Take a seat, and I shall return with some tea" the women stated cheerily before leaving them to themselves. As the door closed shut behind them Z spoke, "what's her name?"

Silence filled the room, as her question sunk in, "I think…" phinks started before pausing.

"She did tell us" paku pointed out from her seat on the sofa.

"That she did" mutter machi

"It's Like it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't quite seem to remember it" kuroro concluded, stepping over to a book shelve.

Z frowned, arms crossing over her chest. "I don't like this bloody house" she stated simply earning a snigger from phinks.

"What? You don't like the house? Is it too normal for you?"

She glared at phinks from where she stood, "stay together in twos, and carry sliver. Be vary, even your own senses can be played against you" she warned her tone dripping with an Icey warning.

Phinks gulped, before laughing it off. "Relax Z! This will go smoothly!"

"Don't blame me if you lose your guts" she bluntly stated, stepping besides the ryodan head. She had a theory. A theory that may or may not be right. Better safe than sorry.

Hopefully it would be confirmed by night fall.

Soon the women returned with boiling hot tea, sitting down besides phinks happily chatting away with the troupe as they asked question. Herself staying quite in a shadowy corner observing the situation at hand, the sinking feeling in her stomach growing like a heavy stone. Just patiently waiting for that stone to drop.

"This is quite a big house" paku stated, "I wouldn't be surprise if it had any balcony, I'm sure this style of building would have some."

"You're correct, there are a few balconies. Would you like to see them?" the still unnamed women asked, standing from her seat.

"That would be lovely."

The group followed, looking for any indications for a hidden door or something to relive were the hidden treasure would be. Z watched as the blonde women, opened the glass doors before gesturing them to take a look.

Z stood beside the women. Still lingering on the threshold, "wouldn't you like to step out for some fresh air? The house is quite dusty, it would be good for your lungs" Z stated gesturing for the women to take a step forward.

The women went to take a step over the threshold, before a filter of shadow crossed her face. Shaking her head, the shadow vanished like it never was there. "No. I am fine"

The dead weight in her stomach grew.

-X Time skip X-

It was now evening, and the weight in her stomach had twisted as uneasiness grew. This house wasn't right. The people in this house wasn't right – including herself and the troupe. Her makeshift theory, was becoming more and more likely to be reality.

Moreover, the group were still nowhere near finding were this treasure was hidden.

"Here you go, feel free to use these rooms for this evening. There the only guest rooms free at the moment hope you don't mind sharing, my friends were supposed to come help me but they haven't turned up yet"

Currently the troupe and Z were in the main guest room on the bottom floor of the manor, having been given a relaxed - very vague tour of the full manor itself. Maybe tomorrow would hold more fruits.

As the women bid them goodnight, Z frowned at the way too relaxed troupe. "I don't fucking like this house" Z spoke breaking the silence, "there are a lot of fucking issues and I'm not just talking about this fucking house."

"What are you talking about?" asked machi, kuroro stood still watching Z, as something clicked in his mind.

"Does none of this feels fucking wrong to you?"

"Nope not really, like the house is kind of run downed, but the lady's nice" phinks countered.

"The lady you still can't remember the name of? What about her fucking face? Can you describe that? Or is it just a blurry face in the back of your mind?"

Her question was met with silence.

So she continued, the questions that plagued her mind since the beginning.

"Since when have the fucking phantom troupe been a bunch of fucking softies? Why isn't she dead? If she was we wouldn't have being chatting like fucking old friends catching up after an accidently meet up!" she growled, "She's only being 'living' here a few fucking days! She not going to know the bloody in's and out's of the fucking house in that time. So I will ask again, why isn't she dead? Why haven't you killed her off as someone in the way for a bigger prize, it's not like you won't get away with it. This is a murder house remember. It wouldn't make much of a difference if another body was found"

Her statement was met with shocked silence.

"Shall I tell you something interested? You don't tend to want to murder what's **_already dead_** "

 _to be continued..._

hi all!

sorry i was supposed to update yesterday... i kinda fell asleep oops

soo it turns out the house has internet.. just really bad one - soo i wont be updating as much as i like! :(

sorry if the chapters shitty, anyway i can improve? like were the characters right or what?

please tell us what you think?!

love hearing ya comments!

hoping to update soon!

happy hunting xx


	16. Chapter 16

_"I have a feeling that whoever killed our hostess will hopefully lead us to the treasure pile when it comes for us itself" Z commented, she could feel her lips twitch upwards. A smirk wanting to grow as the shadows danced behind her._

chapter 16

Z sat silently on the bed opposite the doorway, a bored expression covering her face as she waited. Waited for whatever lurked in these dark hallways to relive itself.

Sooner it happened the sooner she could leave this strange house.

Her glaze flickered down as the ball rolled gently into her heeled foot.

She paused, before picking up the ball, balancing it in the palm on her hand.

" _Do you want to come out of the shadows_? _I won't hurt you_ " she questioned her voice laced with otherworldly eerie.

She could feel the shadow hesitate before its presence disappeared completely. Signing she rolled the ball back. It was annoying her to no end, this whole situation she was suck in. The only Presence she could feel, the only thing that could give her answers to leave sooner didn't want to be seen, to be heard to be notice. As if it was hiding form something. It's what made the house so… so annoying. She had kuroro give her the full run down of the house and its occupants. There should be more had two ghostly presences lingering about the old halls. _Unless it was one of those…. One of those that consume all in its path, twisted over time from its desires._

She felt the hairs on her arms rise as the temperature dropped in the room snapping her out of her thoughts. Her black eyes glazing over as she stood, a hand gripping the sliver blade loosely as she stepped towards the doorway.

The troupe (that were awake) snapped to attention at the dark haired moment, kuroro watching with interest as she stepped and opened the doorway into the corridor. He followed closely, watching the female's actions with interest.

He was one step behind her, as she paused slowly on her heels slowly to the right. He watched as her breath hitched, before a gust of wind swooshes down the corridor.

" _Mine, its mine all mine_!" the twisted voice growled, no longer sounding human to the ears. Z black hues narrowed as she felt something tug at her back as if trying to pull her away from the voice. The darkness grew in the corridor as the owner of the voice drew nearer. " _it's mine all mine_!" the wind pick up, as something rushed towards them.

" ** _And none of you can have it_** _"_ the voice turned into a whisper, as an ear piercing scream echoed thought out the manor.

"What the fuck was that?!" phinks yelled from the room, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kuroro remaining silent as he studied the female before him, something else was there with them. He had seen the tug on her cloak, seen the way she had stilled when the uneasy feeling overcame him and the increase of her nen around them. Subconsciously or not. He didn't know.

He watched as she stayed in her thought still the ear spitting scream.

A frowned tugged at his lips, he didn't understand. Didn't understand the female before him and that's what he found alluring – a broken puzzle he wanted to fix and complete.

He gripped her arm and dragged her along in the direction of the scream after telling his troupe members to stay put, "what the fuck?" he hear her mutter as he pulled her along the corridor.

"You where daydreaming needing a little shove" kuroro commented with a sly smirk, before he felt something rip her from his grip.

Stopping he looked back, Z was standing still looking into blank space. At whatever had ripped her from his grip. Z stared at the shadowy ghost before her. It was a child – no old than ten. His features were hidden by shadows but she could make out his expression a frown directed towards kuroro before it turned into a cheeky smile.

"What is it?" kuroro asked.

The shadowy ghost smiled even more before disappearing completely. "Just a little troublemaker… lets go"

The pair, made it to the main bedroom – the cause of the noise. Not being to quite on entering; they quickly surveyed the room. Blood splattered the walls. The unnamed blonde women laid dead on the bed, her organs ripped from her corpse and terror still present on her screaming face.

"And whatever did this... Is the fucking thing in the way for your riches" Z scowled at the sight.

"I see…" kuroro commented stepping further into the blood soaked room. "I thought you said she was already dead?"

Z glanced towards the clock, before returning to the corpse, "just watch"

He raised an eyebrow before his dull glaze landed on the corpse. Which shifted. The blood seem to run backwards, organs pulled back towards the body as it rebuilt itself until the women settle back into a dreamless sleep.

"Oh, I see" her male companion state blanked.

"Until she realises she's dead and come to turns which it, that bloody thing will keep ripping her to spreads. Both a fucking good thing and a bad. We will need to come up with another fucking plan…" Z groaned, stepping out of the room.

"Search the house till we find it, using her as a scapegoat" kuroro suggested, she eyed him before her darkened glaze studied the hallway before them.

"We are going to be here a fucking while then"

 _-Time skip-_

The group had been here for 2 days already and Z was starting to feel the strain of not being able to sleep.

She just couldn't force herself to sleep, even when she thought about it, it became a dead weight in the pit of her stomach. She just couldn't instead she laid there staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

She searched with the troupe, entertained the dead house owner, and played with the shadowy presence, who had yet to show his full form. It was all slowly playing a toll on her mind.

On top of that, she could feel the voices. Those shadows that hovered over her shoulders – that whispered in her ear at every beck and turn. Scratching at the surface of her mind, they were hungry wanting to feed. Wanting to take over… she knew what it is was that haunted these halls. She knew and they knew.

And they wanted to consume it and her.

Currently the group sat around one of the many lounges in the big manor house, its wooden floors creaking underfoot as Z stared dully at the wall.

A chilling sensation ran up her spine as something in the house began to stir…

"God this boring long is it going to take from us to thing the prize?" muttered phinks, slumping on the sofa.

"however long it take, we searched most of the house… maybe if someone didn't lose the blueprints shal sent us we wouldn't be lagging" machi shot back at the blonde.

"Hey! I told you were I put them! Don't blame me that they gone!" phinks augured sitting up angerily.

"How did you manage to lose them anyway?" paku enquired.

"I didn't! Ugh... I put them down and next minute they vanished" scowled the blonde.

Feitan sniggered, "maybe a ghost moved it"

"Shut it, the only ghost here is the dead lady, who doesn't realised she dead" phinks frowned, "like how do you not relies your dead"

"It surprised me when we saw the body… I'm sure if that happened to me I would know that I was dead…" machi muttered.

"Z why doesn't she relies she de-"

CRASH!

The group heads whipped around towards the open doorway, a tray of tea split on the ground which now was littered was shards of tea cups. The blonde women stood trebling, her eyes widen in terror as there words entered her mind. Z eyes widen as the clogs seemed to turn in the women's brain. _Shit._

She moved forwards, in some attempt to keep the ghost here as the scapegoat but fate had other plans. As soon as Z moved the wooden floor creaked dangerously. Black hues glanced down before snapping, locking onto kuroro own as the floor beneath her gave way. " **Shit** " she swore as she was dragged into the abyss. Darkness consuming her vision.

The troupe (all but kuroro) leaped to here feet as the women before them vanished her body disappearing into thin air. Kuroro watched as Z's raven hair tips disappear from sight. "What the fuck" phinks swore as the house let out a groan.

"I think, whatever it is, now has a new target" paku stated calmly.

"Let's help get Z out"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a cheeky voice called.

A young boy, sat on a cupboard his legs swinging a smile wide on his face. "Why not?" kuroro asked staring at the boy with narrow eyes. He hadn't sense him at all.

"coz I said so?"

"Well who the hell are you? Never seen you before" phinks.

"Never seen me? I see you, I have been with you since you got here"

"Uh?"

"And you weren't making much progress, so I decided to push things along" the boys grin widen even further.

"How?" paku asked her head cocked.

"I pushed the lady into remembering. Though you pushed her over the edge"

The troupe grew tense, at the statement their eyes narrowing. He had ruined their plan. Now a hell hound was at their doorstep…

"And I also took your map"

"See I told you I didn't lose it!"

"Shut up phinks" feitan told his friend.

"So why can't we help Z?" questioned kuroro.

"Because I like her and not you"

"Can I kill him?" phink grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

"You can't..." the boy grinned, before his body slipped though the cupboard the last thing to vanish was his face, "plus you have to survive him first"

The room filed with silence, before the temperature dropped things began to move as a dark presence drew knew. Kuroro materialised his book, prepare to fight though he didn't know how he would fight something he couldn't see.

Black hues glance back towards the hole in the ground. _Hurry Z they needed you_. The doors slammed open, the boards creaking under foot as the black mass of shadows stepped into the room. "Hey, am I the only one who can see that?" phink questioned in shock.

"Nope I can see it to" paku and machi responded.

"Good, that thing grim"

The mass of black shadows snapped its head towards the blonde, to releveling a snarling deformed face, the skin melting from its twisted features. Its hands where wraps of black shadow that seems to come off it in wave. A creature you hear about it horror stories and tales of terror to keep people away from treasure trove and tombs. A nightmare wrapped in fresh tearing darkness.

"How the fuck do we kill it?"

 ** _"You don't"_**

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

sorry about the shitty chapter, feeling the need for sleep!

and the fact its a tad short... decided to do three chapters instead of 2 hope you like!

there should be more kuroro x Z in the later chapters dont you lot worry...

tell us what ya think? does it make sense? even a little bit?

lov ya all!

happy hunting xx


	17. Chapter 17

The mass of black shadows snapped its head towards the blonde, to releveling a snarling deformed face, the skin melting from its twisted features. Its hands where wraps of black shadow that seems to come off it in wave. A creature you hear about it horror stories and tales of terror to keep people away from treasure trove and tombs. A nightmare wrapped in fresh tearing darkness.

"How the fuck do we kill it?"

 ** _"_** ** _You don't"_**

chapter 17

Z blinked wearily, her sight coming into focus as she regained consciousness, only to see something unreal. Before her was a happy family – their faces blurry as the parents and signal kid played in what seemed to a large garden. "Mummy! Mummy!" the little boy giggled running up towards the women who bent down to scope up the child. "Where did daddy go?" the kid asked looking around for his missing father.

"He has to go back to work sweetie"

"Aw but he said he would play with me!" the child pouted while the mother signed.

"It's time Dinner anyway my little trickster, then off the bed..." the women spoke her voice like honey. Golden and pure.

She watched off in the distance, as the pair slowly made their way to a familiar looking manor house.

The scene changed, dissolving to shadow before reshaping. This time she had the full view of the child, curled in the shadows as he listened to his parents talk in the background his features hidden but the misery rolled off him as the young child listened.

"…but sweetheart, we don't need any more! We have more than plenty. I didn't marry you from the money, I wouldn't even care if we have non I just want you to be in our lives, go play with him more. He needs his father" the women begged.

The man was silent, before his voice cut though the darkness around the child making him flitch. "No, that child need to grow up if he wants to be able to run this company. I am not having an prankster mess up all my hard work"

"But he's a child-"

"I don't care, I am not losing any profits because of his mess ups, and it will all be in the palm of my hand soon"

"But hone-"

"No buts that's is finally"

"bu-"

SLAP

The sound of skin against skin made the child flitch before curling further in on himself his sobs barely heard over the growing shadows; whispering sweet voices into the father's ears. Corruption already seeping into his blood steam.

This scene dripped like a wet canvas the colours and figure draining away to nothing just to be repainted it grey shades. The once bright happy family, corrupted by one mans greed – his demons stronger than most. This time instead of the happy family it became darker – the father seemed to grow shadows covering his feature and controlling his action like a puppet. He was yelling, growling at his wife before him who seemed shocked by his actions, at the unknown man who had taken the form of her husband. "Why did you give that money to charity? It belongs to me!"

 _It was all starting to come together._

"I donated a small portion, we have plenty more than enough. Those people have nothing, and it's not just yours" the women countered.

"How dare you! No one gave you that right, no one! That money belongs to me and I am the only one who has control over it. I control it all – money is the life line, without we will perish. I can buy anything I want!"

"Will money buy you happiness? Will money buy you a new wife? This greed is consuming you dear! You are not the man I once married and loved, I hope you lawyers are good because I will take away that money you love more than me" the women hissed, turning on her heels.

The darkness shifted – enveloping the man. The corrupted no longer spreading – it no longer needed to, the demon, shadow, monster already had the control it needed, the greed had consumed him and his sanity. The red covered his eyesight as rage controlled this actions, **"it's mine all mine!"**

There was a piercing scream, and blood dipped onto the wooden floor. The man panted heavily, knuckles bloody as his stood over the body of his dead wife. The door creaked open, "father, I heard mother scream is anything alri-"

The voice caught in the child throat as wide eyes took in the sight before him. Z wanted to move to cover – hide the kid from the sight but it was no use she knew that. She was planted on the stop, watching a scene that happened so long ago. His eyes trailed the growing pool of blood, towards his battered mother. Her face swollen and beyond repair. Limbs twisted and cracked in the wrong direction but it wasn't that that caused the shiver to run down the child's spine, it was the sight of blood dripping slowly from the father's busted knuckles. Each drop adding to the collection on the floor. The man's eyes wide with a crazy gleam to it. "Come here boy. Come here to your father." He took a step forward, shoulders slumped over. "Let's play a game. Don't you wont to play with your father," another step forward, another step back.

"Father, w-what ha-happen to m-mother?" the child stutter unable to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Mother here is taking a little nap, why don't you join her" he man hissed, lunging for the small boy who struggled to escape the older man's wrath. The boy darted about, screaming for his life. He was scared – scared of his father, scared of his women who laid limply on the floor.

Grabbing the closest thing, he throw the old vase at his father's face. Shattering, leaving sharp shards protruding from his face and neck. More blood ripped into the collected pile as the darkness grew consuming the man and turning him into something… deathly his soul warped beyond repair.

It was an unfair fight. A one sided massacre.

Z expression was blank as she watched the scene before her unravel. She had guessed, but this confirms it. The thing that roamed these halls were one of those. It rarely happen. Most tortured souls destroy themselves before darkness took full control or the darkness was never able to control the individual…

The living manifested of greed. These demon like creatures continued on even after the host had pasted, consuming all in their path. Consuming souls – energy everything and anything just to grew stronger each time. They just wanted to feed and devour all. To continue on the task at hand – in this case keep all the treasure for himself to feed his everlasting greed.

She would know.

 _She had plenty under her wraps_.

All different, yet all the shame. No wonder they wanted to feed – they wanted to get their soulless hands on something of power to consume it. To get stronger and break free of the chains she put on them.

" _So you now know..."_ a women's voice spoke softly, little over a whisper.

Z turned spotting the floating figure, the only noticeable thing in the darkness that sounded them.

 _"Please stop him, I couldn't not – I can't now. All I can do it protect my son's soul from the corruption..."_ the eerie voice spoke, though the figure didn't move. Z stayed silent watching the women, she knew who it was despite never seeing her face.

She now knew who the child ghost was – why it was hard to detect and see his presence.

A mother's love to save a child even in death.

" _Please end this once and for all_." The mother sobbed, " _Please look after my child as I cannot no more…"_ the image before her started the crack as bit by bit started to break away turning into white specks of light till she was alone once more.

Z eyes shot open as she took in a ragged breath if as breathing for the first time. Coughing slightly, she sat up moving the broken bits of wood off her shaking form.

 ** _"Looks like we have a fucking request…"_** she muttered darkly.

Her Nen increase as the darkness around her shifted, becoming alive. She looked up, to the top of the hole – to where her comrades were most likely seeing the corruption for the first time.

"Hey, am I the only one who can see that?" she heard phink questioned in shock.

"Nope I can see it to" paku and machi responded.

"Good, that thing grim"

She could sense the mass of black shadows, above her and moved with uncanny grace, often never seen in the living. She could feel the powerful shadows moving above, a nightmare wrapped in fresh tearing darkness.

"How the fuck do we kill it?" someone asked as she came to the lip of the deep hole she had been dragged down.

 ** _"You don't"_**

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

short chapter i know... delayed chapter i know i was supposed to update yesterday...

anyway what do you think?

got one more chapter and its on to the next arch? or shall i add some more ghosty chapters into the mix before spider arch? XD

i wanna know what you think!

love you all

happy hunting xxx


	18. Chapter 18

_"How the fuck do we kill it?" someone asked as she came to the lip of the deep hole she had been dragged down._

 ** _"You don't"_**

chapter 18

The troupe looked towards the voice, while keeping an eye on the mass of black before them. The shadows shifted like smoke pouring out of the hole, it wasn't long before the troupe could make out the white gleaming bones in between the wisps of darkness.

The corrupted shadow paused, its head snapped into the hole as Z came into view. Appearing out of the darkness Z stepped onto the wooden floor boards a frown on her face as she spotted the monster.

"What the fuck..." whisper phinks as he took in her appearance.

Her pale skin had darken like the shadows around them, but the bones glowed an eerie white – glowing though her skin. Her eyes were a pitch black like pits to the abyss narrowed and deadly. Kuroro let of a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he sighed at her appearance.

Internally he frozen, why was he glad at her appearance and that she wasn't harmed? He was happy that she came to save them… something he didn't know how to defeat. He was happy that she was alive and well from the fall into the unknown. She was a pawn to be used, to manipulate her to his use. He wasn't supposed to fall for her it should be the other way. He shook his thoughts – no that wasn't it, he was only glad that she had appeared before he lost precious members of his troupe.

" ** _I would advise against battling this fucking thing, unless any of one actually listened to my fucking advice…"_** hissed Z as she moved to the centre of the room standing before the enemy that growled at her.

" _It's mine all mine! You can't have it!"_ the thing growled, though my mouth could be seen on the creature.

"Your advice? Would sliver actually work against this thing?"

" ** _It would give you a fucking better chance at living to tell the tale afterwards_** " Z hissed. Looking at her opponent before her. " ** _Let me introduce you to this thing…_** " she pointed to the monster, " ** _That is a manifestation of greed, the dead have many names for things like this. The dead speak a different tongue to the living, words that should never be said to people like you... in this case we shall call that thing, a 'demon' or a 'monster', whatever you fucking prefer_** "

" _It's mine all mine! You can't have it!"_ the demon repeated, taking a daring step forward.

" ** _I don't fucking care and neither do they_** " as she spoke the shadows shifted, becoming more solid. Gleaming bones grew as hands gripped as the beast legs, it let out a shriek swiping at the barely formed shadows puppets.

 ** _Who wants it?_** She asked the voices in her head that were banging against the cage she locked them in all like the beast before her yet all different, **_or shall it be a free for all..._**

The beast whipped it head towards her, as the troupe retreated further into the walls surrounding them not wanting to get in the way. It swung its shadows claws towards her as she stared blankly at where its face would be.

There was a clash as the crawl scraped against mental inches away from her face. The troupe watched in shock at Z who hadn't moved an inch. Kuroro eyes narrowed how had she countered should a blow without moving? Or even anything in sight…

His eyes drifted, contracting on the space around the shadow like claws. A slim line of shadows was holding the claws at by. It seemed to move like a sword would, pushing against the creature strange limbs. The sword like shadow trailed downwards holding onto what could be an arm, but it ended there, vanishing into mist. The shadowy arm and sword floated besides her as an eerie voice spoke. " _I shall not mistress, it would be a dull victory that I do not wish for_ "

It was male, with a strong accent to join.

" _I'm do even going to touch that… he's not my type_ ~" another voice purred, causing heads to snap towards the shadowy apparition. Kuroro felt the hairs on the back of his arms raise, as the female voice spoke, the presence was… familiar. But he couldn't pinpoint where he had felt it before.

Z signed, eyes narrowed at the sight of the female appeared. _She just wants me to fail so that she has first pick of those another's_. " ** _If you're not going to help leave_** " she growled, before stepping towards the beast.

It panicked, swinging at her again and again, unable to take a step back due to the skeleton arms wrapped around its legs. It would be over in a matter of seconds. The darkness grew enveloping the room till it was almost pitch black. Kuroro squinted to make out Z in the middle her hand reaching towards the beast.

Her hand didn't push, but carefully moved forward. Moving directly into its chest without any resistance. She pulled - ripping something out, bright red light glowing though the skin and bone of her hand. He blinked, confused as he watched Z bring the bright light to her mouth. Darkness covered his vision, he brought a hand to cover his face as wind buffered at his hair and coat. There was a blood curdling scream- that sounded inhuman to his ears before silent the room deadly silent.

Then the rush began.

The darkness clear up, giving him a view of the Z and the beast before her. Its motionless body being dragged no sucked towards the hole she had emerged from, the skeleton hands pulling it into its depths as the shadowy wisp followed.

There was a shudder as the wooden boards reappeared back in place, the room look like nothing had happened, no big mass of darkness that came out of your nightmares. No ghost or moving shadows. No nothing.

Just an original normal room with unoriginal and strange people standing in it.

" ** _Come on_** ," Z spoke her voice reverted back to normal as the glowing stopped and her nen returned to its usually state. "I show you the way to the treasure"

Kuroro watched her as she moved, her black hues tried but unreadable as the blank expression of boredom covered her features. He could see the bags starting to grow under her eyes from lack of sleep, the slightly sluggish movement of her limbs as she led the way.

Just the little things tell him, how much her powers took the toll on her.

Phinks finally broke the silence, "what the fuck was that?"

"I fucking told you before" Z stated, her eyes dead ahead.

"Yeah but what about those thing that spoke! Your other puppets didn't speak"

"That because they weren't puppets" she stated bluntly, "here it is"

Kuroro noted the sudden change of topic as they began to descend a narrow hidden staircase they had yet to discover. The walls on either made out of cold stone, that were surprising dry and clean despite not being used in such a long time. Less than a 100 steps down and the walls surrounding them vanished as they entered the treasure room. Light flicker into life and glittering treasure trove before them came into view.

Gold. Jewels. Artwork. Tons and tons of valuable objects lay scatter across the large room. All for taking.

"Now I did my end, you need to do yours" Z spoke from besides him as he examined a ruby encrusted necklace.

"That I do," he smirked, taking out his phone. "You're in luck, it seems someone is going to sell it at an auction"

"How is that fucking lucky?" she grumbled a frown donning her lips.

"It's lucky, as the troupe were already planned to rob the auction blind. You will have your book in September, Z"

She nodded, before taking a step back, "let's hope it's not a fake. I'm going to fucking sleep, this whole thing has given me a bloody headache"

With that Z disappearing into a whirl of darkness.

In the rooms above the thieving troupe, Z collapsed onto the main bed face first. Not caring that many of the previous occupants had died in it.

She tilted her head as something came into the room, she could sense the presence sat on the Chester draws. "You can leave you know, to the afterlife? I can show you the way"

"I don't want to leave" the childlike voice called.

Z sighed, sitting up from her position to stare at the ghost child. "You get bored, and you no longer have that thing about trying to eat you"

"I know but..." the child floated over to her, his feature becoming more profound the closer he got. Were his eyes would be were black sockets of darkness same with his mouth that was spilt into a wide grin. "I want to play with miss angel"

"I'm not a fucking angel" Z quickly countered.

The boys smile faltered as he glanced towards a spot behind her and back, before realisation stuck him. "You're my favourite angel no matter what you say. I don't want to leave till I have all the fun I want!" the child giggled, flipping backwards as he floated.

She shrugged, shooing him away, "go and have fun then, you're not tied to this house anymore" the ghost giggled some more, "just be careful, and when you wont to move on. You know how to find me"

The child nodded, before vanishing though the stone wall. She fell backwards, letting sleep take her.

Outside the room, kuroro stood silently listening to the one sided conversation Z was having with what he thinks is a ghost. Adding the knowledge to his brain, hopefully being useful later on, he hear a thump as she fell back against the covers. Stepping into the room he watched Z sleep peacefully – something she hadn't managed to do since arriving here.

Walking up to the bed, he raised an arm brushing the hair out of her face. How could get her to show more emotion? To get her to become a pawn for him without dealing the strong cards?

How could he do that without falling for her?

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

hope you like the chapter!

is it okay? does it make sense? let us know if it doesnt please! XD

and i know its not as long as normal but i didnt wanna make it too long..

gonna go onto the next arch in the story! maybe even throw in a few curve ball for ya all :D

tell us what you think!

love ya all!

happy hunting xx


	19. Chapter 19

_Walking up to the bed, he raised an arm brushing the hair out of her face. How could get her to show more emotion? To get her to become a pawn for him without dealing the strong cards?_

 _How could he do that without falling for her?_

chapter 19

Z looked down at her phone, rereading the message for seemed like the thousands time. Someone had texted her – she was unsure as to who but there had proposed a meet up at the out skirts of York new city on the 31st of august the day before she was supposed to arrive at the city.

A meet up to discuss a job… and a certain book.

She knew the unknown number didn't belong to kuroro, he had texted her a few days after their previous job. Giving her the detail of the book that was up for auction in the coming days.

It had peaked her interested, someone new knowing about her search for the books – and how the individual had written the message…

It was like they knew her, or at least meet her before.

But she couldn't pin point who it could have been.

She let out a sigh, black hues staring at the bright moon in the clear skies above her. Before stepping forward; stepping directly onto the spirit road in a mist of shadows.

Kuroro had just announced that they were going to steal of all the items at the auction to the troupe around him when the head noticed a disruption in the shadows around the room. "Nice of you to join us, though I thought you weren't coming here till tomorrow"

Z scoffed, her eyes narrowed as she looked to the side. "I wasn't going but there was a change of plans"

Kuroro stared at her, the silence suggesting her to continue. "Did you tell anyone what I am after?"

"No, that wouldn't be in my best interest" he stated truthfully as the female before them nodded glancing around the room. Dark hues landed on a bandaged individual – someone she had yet to meet as his spirits raged about his head.

Her graze returned to kuroro, an eyebrow raised. Asking the unasked question. "Bonolenov, you haven't met him yet"

She nodded, "I better go," she settled looking towards the horizon though the ruin building, "its seems I have a date with stranger"

This gone everyone's attention with varying degrees of shock, "a date?" questioned Hisoka a usual frown upon his painted face.

"It seems so." Z said completely oblivious to everyone's shock. "Gotta go, see you tomorrow"

Her heels clicking on the stone floor seem to shake the troupe out of shock. Kuroro eyes narrowed, this was a floor in his plan if she was in fact going on a date. His lips dipped into a frown, as he watched the retreating figure. Who would ask Z for a date? He felt a tug, twist of his gut as he thought about the female meeting up with another man. He couldn't quite place the feeling though.

Curiosity getting the better of him as he moved forward, following the dark haired necromancer, it seems some of the other members of the troupe who knew her pretty well were interested in the notion of her date as they stepped behind him the group following Z to her 'date'.

"What are you lot doing?" Z asked annoyed at her stalkers.

"We happened to be going the same way" Hisoka purred.

"Bullshit" she muttered glaring at the red head.

"Whose the lucky guy?" phinks asked stepping before.

"No idea"

"Wait you have no idea who your meeting? A blind date?!"

Z rolled her black eyes, it's like someone set their pants of fire. It was just a bloody meeting for a suspicious client nothing more. The necromancer continued to walk ignoring the group of curious spiders that were following her, soon they were at the edge of the ruined city. The sun just peeping over the edge of the horizon. Dawn was upon them.

"Z, Z, Z~" a male voice called, with a strange hint on his toned. Z eyes narrowed as she locked onto the figure.

She knew him.

He was old, greying haired with weathered skin that had seen better days. His eyes where a sickly pale blue, that seemed glazed but it was the dark shadows that danced underneath that set her on edge. Madness. His eyes danced with madness, things were going to go south soon…

He was lord Strayed. A controlling bastard who played people for fun, including his own family. She wished never to cross path with him again.

"I'm glad you made it my dear, brought friends I see? No matter the plan hasn't changed"

"They just followed me, ignore them they won't do anything" Z said with a frown.

 _What was HE doing here…?_

"Well if they do, they can meet my friends" the voice croaked, as the old man was joined by twenty or so others, nen-users and strong ones at that, if the dead about their heads suggested anything.

Z's frowned deepen as her eyes narrowing as she tried to work out his plan. She could feel a headache starting from the sheer number of dead surrounding her, not just the ones about the nen-users head but the ones grounded to the earth around them, it seems a long time ago a battle was waged here, dead soldiers still chained to the earth in an ever ending battle.

Was she his plan? Give her a headache that bad she wasn't able to fight? Well he was doing a good job at pissing her off.

She stayed silent waiting for the man to continue as the troupe continued to look confused. "This isn't a date" Phinks muttered under his breath.

"Very true, lets watch for now" responded kuroro whose dark hues were locked onto the dark haired female, he could see the tense frown locking her jaw in place as her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you my dear, I hope you would change your mind on my previous request."

"A no is a no" she hissed her nen increasing, as the dead groaned around her, their shadowy apparitions trying to tell her things, trying to get her to save them to unchain them from a battle they wanted to be freed from. Trying to eat her soul alive. There was too much chaos. Black shadows dancing around her as she tried to concentrate on the man before her.

"Shame… you see after that… I did a bit of research, a bit of experimenting..." her blood ran cold as his words stuck home.

The anger started to swell in her gut.

"And after a few trails and errors, look at what I accomplish." The lord stepped aside to revel a ghastly figure.

She used to be a women, a very pretty women in her early twenties. Blonde flowing hair, sparkling blue eyes so full of life and hope. Fiona Strayed, the daughter of the wicked lord. But it was an empty puppet that stood before her. Her skin a pattern of patchwork stitches, and sickly pale. Shadowy bags were large under her dull blank blue eyes while her blonde hair laid limp and lifeless down her back.

Anger grew, a smouldering fire lit under her skin - as did her nen growing stronger, as Z spotted the spirit crying chained to the body it no longer controlled, in a world it no longer belonged to.

"You should not mess with matters which you do not fucking understand" Z growled.

The man laughed, "It would not have been this way if you had just brought the brat back when I first asked"

"If the dead don't want to be brought fucking back then I shall not. She was bloody happy to have died, no longer a pawn in your twisted fucking game!" she snarled, anger flashing across her face.

Something the troupe as never seen before, a brewing rage that was slowing going underneath for pale completion.

"As my daughter she should have obeyed!" the man snapped, before taking a shuttering breath. "No matter, I will get you to work for me one way or another. And I will an army of dead puppets at my disposal" he nodded, to one of the men.

Suddenly there was silence, the dead stopped talking. Time slowed down a stop as Z looked down. There was a gaping hole though her stomach about the size of her palm. The troupe looked on in shock as one of the Nen–users snickered, "what didn't see that coming?"

Z was silent the brewing rage roared through her veins as her black eyes stayed focused on the hole and the ripped coat surrounding it. "Z are you okay?" Hisoka asked, snapping the female out of her daze.

"I'm fucking livid, he ruined my fucking coat" she snapped back, but her nen dropped almost unnoticeable, as shaky fingers started to undone the ruin material. She really liked the coat – and she doubted even with Em abilities it couldn't be saved.

"Dude, were supposed to bring her back in alive." One of nen-user shook his face.

"Hey, she be out of it in a bit and then she's all ours to take"

"What about her friends?"

"We de-"

The men were cut off as a laugh echoed around the clearing, eyes zoned in on the holy female. The laugh sounded strange coming from the ravenette who haven't made just a sound in a very long, long time…

"Don't you find it funny?" she sipped the coat off her shoulders, "you brought a necromancer to a battle field…"

She let the words sink in as she dropped the bloody material to the rocky ground. "I am zora **Azreal** , I am the **dawn** , I am **the angel of darkness** and I release **thee** " she muttered, as her nen levels shot through the roof.

Kuroro watched in amazement, as two magnificent black feather wings grew from the tattoos that covered her shoulders. The kanji at the centre of her spine vanishing as the ink came to life. The hole in her stomach rapidly closing up, as her nen roared through her veins. She wasn't invincible, far from it, nor was she immortal. She could die… it was just hard to kill her.

It was why the dead were so afraid of her, yet intrigued by her at the same time. Only the dead could see her true form on a daily basis, the seal doing nothing to hide the true to their dead eyes.

The dead see all, see behind every mask you put on.

She walked with death every day from the day she was born till the day she takes its hand as well. She was an 'angel' yet at the same time 'death' and apparently human.

Who wouldn't be scared yet interested in such a twisted being.

She shook her feathered wings, it had been awhile since they had been free. The bones began to glow under her skin, while her eyes darken into a black pool of abyss giving the female an eerie look in the morning light.

" ** _Asem_** " her voice echo, as her shadow shifted, growing to reveal a shadowy presence that soon began to form. The light glinted against mental as a sword emerge, to be grip by a bone hand that grew into an arm. Only to be followed by the muscles and tendons then skin and clothes till a tall figure stood behind the angel before them.

"Mistress," the man nodded, instantly the troupe who had been at the manor recognised the deep voice.

"Please tell me were going to play? ~ Some of them are cute" another voice spoke, this time female as the shadows shifted in the same fashion to reveal a curly women.

" ** _Inkar_** " Z spoke, " ** _are the other coming?_** "

"Of course, there just a tad shy~" Inkar purred.

" ** _Lord strayed and the chained are mine_** " Z commended as her shadow shifted again, to reveal more figures. In all there were seven of them, male and female of varying shapes and sizes but they all had a cold feeling them the living around them. " ** _The troupe behind me are not to be touched_** "

"Aw but their cute~ especially the head." Inkar leaned close to her ear, brushing past her wings. "How is the lover boy?~"

Z glared at the lustful women, before taking a step forward. " ** _Enough of the games_** " The ground under her feet cracked, as she felt her power flow down into the earth, " ** _this is a battle field, stop laying around and fucking fight_** "

The cracks, grew turning into spiders webs some bigger than others as bones crawled the way out from underneath, fallen soldiers from a war long ago ready to battle once more under a new leader.

The angel of death.

Z ignored the battle around her as she walked slowly and steadily towards the lord and the poor chained soul unable to leave, unable to control the body it was being forced to stay it. Any one that tried to come after her were shifting taken down by Asem; her self-proclaimed protector and guardian.

The swordsman's enjoyed battle with the strong, much like Hisoka though he didn't go after children, and fought battles fairly. Though after he died a normal death, he continued. To fight the strong. A wandering lost souls, looking for someone strong to defeat him and to let his warrior soul finally rest in peace.

For 500 years he wandered till he came across her.

From the corner of her eye was spotted Inkar, seeming the kiss the life out of her victim, as she drained him of life and soul. The lustful vixen smirked, before gracefully turning towards her next victim. Inkar was a passion women in both death and life, though her desires often left corpses and those crazy for her.

Then they were the others, each having their own stories and passions, some wanted to follow the angel like Asem, others… like Mazikeen, a skill torturer currently ripping a man to shreds in glee, wanted to rip the whole and humans to pieces, were forced under her control lest they reek chaos and destroy the realm of living.

Inkar, was neither, she was both sides of the same coins.

"You bitch!" an old voice yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her face blank as she stared at the man, "you will pay for this! I will get you to work for me one way or another!"

She stepped forward, her nen flaring dangerous. An the sudden spike of power the lord stepped back tripping over nothing as sweat dripped down his temple, fear running though his trembling skin as he laid sprawled on the floor. " ** _I will deal with you in a moment_** " her voice cold dipped with bone chilling venom as she glared down at the male.

Turning on her heels she opened her arms, towards the patchwork body of Fiona, or what used to be the women. " ** _Come here, let me free you_** " she spoke her words soft.

"No! Don't you dare! She is mine and mines alone!" the man shrieked as the living corpse took a shuddering step towards her, before falling over its broken dead limps straight into Z open arms.

Laying the women down, her head resting on her knees, Z lowered her head, black raven hair acting as a curtain while her wings covered them from the world as she kissed the women's patchwork head. " ** _Be free_** " she muttered as wind blow around them.

Z watched blankly as the women's fingers tips broke apart into tiny pieces, like sand being carried on the wind. She didn't move until the corpse had all but turned to dust, she felt a soft hand touch her check. _Thank you._

Standing she turned towards the panicking old male, "you bitch you going to kill me too... I curse you from the afterlife"

" ** _Oh you're not going to the afterlife_** " she said crutching in front of the cowering man, " ** _oh no that would be too nice. No you're going to be stuck in limbo for eternity, your poor soul with be ripped to shreds before being put back together. Over and over again. Until your begging my to drag your sorry arse to the gates of hell itself_** " Her voice hissed darkly.

A hand thrusted forward directly into the old man's chest, searching she gripped onto the centre of the man life source, she pulled. Dragging his soul from his withering body. Compacting it, her black eyes stared directly into his dying ones, fear and realisation running thought them as she brought the object to her lips and shallowed it whole.

She watched blankly as the man life completely drained from his eyes. As the battle around them concluded, no of the living had been left alive. In the battle against death, the dead wins – each death adding another soul to its growing army. She stood and turned to the dead skeletons around her, they bowed in thanks for giving them one last fight before crumbing to dust – there souls at rest. While her trapped souls vanished into shadows at last par two, Asem and Inkar.

"Mistress" Asem nodded, "is all well?" he asked.

"Of course all is well asem~" inkar purred turning towards the male, asem gave the women a side glance.

Z sighed, " ** _All is well Asem, anyone put up a good fight_**?"

"No mistress, their blades dull as their fighting spirits" the man bowed before he himself vanished into a wisp shadows.

She raised an eyebrow at inkar, " ** _you need something_**?"

"oh no, not me~ I just came to say, if you want him you need to grab now before someone else gets their claws in him~" the vixen purred before vanishing into shadows a smirk on her face, as Z frowned.

That was the thing with Inkar, some of the time she's trying to break her and devour her soul and the other half of the time she giving her strange cryptic advice in an attempted to bring back her lost humanity…

Inkar was such a strange spirit.

Kuroro watched the scene play out before him. The beauty of the destruction yet the balance this chaos caused. He remembered the rules for her to bring back the dead so he wasn't surprised that no matter what she wouldn't be swaged.

The one sided battle answer many questions that had been on the tip of his tongue. He wanted it, the power. He wanted her. This had gone far from the game Hisoka had first suggested, gone from what he originally planned.

He would make this angel his.

He stared those majestic wings, as dark as night deadly yet peaceful, strange like death. It can be violent and heart-breaking yet it the end it's peaceful. A peaceful body of water that only with a drop could cause a waterfall.

He wanted to run his hand along the wings, to feel the feathers under his touch. Be he reframed. Not yet he couldn't just yet. Now, was not the time. They had an auction to rob.

"God Z I didn't know you had wings!" phinks exclaimed breaking the silence that had grown around them.

"I hadn't noticed..." Z muttered sarcastically as her glowing bones started to fade. Leaving her skin it's usually pale and eyes black. "Don't you have an auction to rob?" she questioned.

"Shit yeah..." he muttered turning back.

Hisoka stared at the female golden eyes flashing dangerous, this was the female at her full strength he could tell… this battle would be a challenge, he could feel it… he licked his lips as lust grew. He couldn't wait, but first he would battle kuroro. Then the angel of death.

"Aren't you going to join us?" he purred.

"No, I'm going to sleep." Z stared blankly, stretching her wings. "I speak with you later" she said directing the comment to kuroro.

"Where are you staying?"

"A random hotel with a big fucking bed" kuroro nodded.

"Wait you're not gonna fly are you?" Phinks stupidly asked, earning a look for the group.

"Well their not for fucking show" Z rolled her eyes before taking to the skies, the sun completely visible on the horizon. A new day had begun.

to be continued...

ooooh the big reveal! what do you guys think?! you likely?

Please tell me what you think guys?!

does it sorta make sense? anything i can improve on?

love ya all!

(for the guys who read my other stories.. i had a brick wall on the writhing. stupid writers block :( but dont worry im sure i get some inspiration to complete them! no way am i leaving them hanging)

On another note, would you guys like a BNHA story next or one piece, maybe even a marvel one?

i have ideas for both but which should i do first?! or should i try to complete these one first?

ahh...

i hate my brain.. its like a fucking tree, i have my main branches and suddenly these branches have branches and the ideas or random ocs are popping up everywhere.. send help

and money.. fucking broke.. got nothing to my name currently despite working like full time XD

anyway...

love you all!

tell us what you think!

happy hunting xx


	20. Chapter 20

_"Wait you're not gonna fly are you?" Phinks stupidly asked, earning a look for the group._

 _"Well, their not for fucking show" Z rolled her eyes before taking to the skies, the sun completely visible on the horizon. A new day had begun._

chapter 20

Z awoke with a start but it wasn't waking that caused a frown to form on her lips. A strange sensation growing from the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. No scratch that a number of things were wrong, but two things were at the top of that list. One - something had woken her up. And two - that pit in her stomach was getting heavier….

She ruffled her black feathered wings stretching them out across the giant bed she was sleeping in, before dragging herself up. Black hues scanned the room, before landing on a blurry figure standing still in the centre of the open space.

The grogginess left her system as she studied him. She had seen this style of figure before. A number of them actually all wearing the same tribal grabs…

This figure, had shady brown hair and was short. But her attention focused on his face, particularly wear his eyes were supposed to be. Two black holes stared back at her, bloody tears fell down his face as his child-like voice spoke. "Stop him. Please save him from himself"

Z didn't respond as she watched the figure. It wasn't unusually for the dead to speak to her. It was however rare that they come find her out of their own volition and request something from her. "It's happening" the boys' voice spoke, pointing towards her bare wrist. One of the beads were cracked. "Help please"

Her head snapped towards the boy, only to discovering him gone. The frown donning her features growl as her brow furrowed; she twisted the bead. It was uvogin's…

In a fluttery of shadows the angel vanished, only to reappear in the spider's hideout at the edge of the city. "Z what are you doing here? And are those wings!?" shalanart asked in surprised.

"No time to explain, where uvogin?" she stated in an oddly calm voice. But on the inside she was worried, beads only cracked when their user was in deadly danger…

"Uvogin? He's gone looking for the chain user. Why do you need him?"

"The beads cracked…" she stated softly looking down at the bead her brows furrowed. Letting out a sigh, she tapped the bead focusing on the spirits inside and the pull they fell towards the person they curse.

Shalanart frowned the usual smile vanishing from his features, as he watch Z disappear into shadows once more. "Hey boss?" he called moving into one of the other rooms, "Z just turned up asking for uvogin then disappeared again"

Kuroro looked up from his book, "she did? Did she..." he knew that uvogin was hunting the chain user, despite their plan... but why would Z need him? "…did she say anything else?"

"That the bead was cracked"

His eyes widened a fraction before turning to his normal emotional state. "I see"

Z stayed in the shadows as she watched the seen before her, her wings wrapped around her pale form to keep her warm in the chilly night air. Uvogin stood tall, a chain protruding from his heart at the other end of the chain stood a familiar blonde.

Someone else from the hunter exam.

The blonde had similar tribal clothing to the spirit that had visited her. But above his head, held no dead cursing him, no one trying to eat away at his soul… no above his head were light spirits trying to protect the last of his clan from doing something he didn't need to do.

They didn't want revenge they wanted to be at piece, which meant for them returning the eyes and burying them. While knowing that the last living member was safe. Quite an ask if to asked her.

She watched at no matter how much the troupe member tried, he couldn't break that chain that held him in place.

"Help him! Azreal, stop him" the boys voice broke through her thoughts, it was the boy without eyes again.

"I cannot" the boy paused shook on his face.

"Why not?" he asked in a small voice, "why can't you stop him from making a mistake that will taint his soul forever?"

"He needs to make mistakes that will stay with him forever… this is the path he has chosen. Though it pains me I cannot interfere till it is over." As she spoke her words finalized with her decision, her gut twisted with some unknown emotion.

"It's called guilt~" a women voice purred.

Z glanced towards inkar, "guilt?"

"yes, that your letting someone close die while you could do something about it" the lustful spirit purred, a head resting on her shoulder – its arms wrapped around her shoulders. "It slowly eats you, chips away at your soul until it consumed you"

Z frowned so this is what it feels like? "Why do humans have so many unneeded emotions…" she grumbled directing her attention back towards the fight as it reached its conclusion, while the female spirit beside her chuckled.

Uvogin had a grin on his face as he spoke the words sealing his fate, "idiot" the chain stabbed the man's heart as the blonde's eyes when from red to their normal colour she vanished. Wrapping her nen around the soul of the recently departed.

"Uvogin" she spoke, her voice eerie as she stared at the spirit before her.

"Z?" the man grinned taking in her angelic appearance, "didn't know you had wings?" the smile vanished, "I'm dead aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so..." Z nodded, as the pair floated in the abyss on darkness – just another part of the spirit roads. "I can bring you back? If you want?"

"Really?"

She nodded, her back hue glancing downwards to where his body was lay still. "Only if want to come back that is?"

"Nah…" uvogin wasted no time in answering her question, "I lost... it's only natural for me to die. I'm not afraid of what is to come. Just look after nobu will ya? Poor sod going to be lost without me" the giant man chuckled.

"As you wish. I will look after your soul as you continue with your journey" Z spoke softly, releasing the clutch she had on the soul, the bead on her wrist crumbling to dust. The particles drifting off into the unfelt wind. Uvogin gave her one last grin, before his soul vanished leaving for the next stage in his journey.

Kuroro waited in the hotel room for Z, he could feel it in his heart. That he had lost a spider leg, but his face was emotionless as he waited for the female to return. He turned his head as Z winged formed stepped off the spirit road the dark shadows dancing around her angelic form. His eyes widened in surprised, her face was emotionless as the norm but a signal tear dripped down the side of her pale check.

"He's dead" he stated simply as he watched the women walk towards the bed. "Is that why you're crying?"

"I'm crying?" her head snapped towards the head confusion written on her features.

Kuroro nodded, stepping forward using a thumb to wipe away the signal tear. "You were"

"Human emotions are strange, I don't know why I'm fucking crying" Z grumbled flopping onto the bed, face first. Her wings spread out on either side. Spread eagled on the bed, if only he could claim her as his there and then.

"Human emotions are a strange thing, that why the individuals reactions are interesting to watch and though most tend to be predictable"

"Are you predictable?" Z asked, not moving from her laying position.

"Is this predictable?" kuroro asked his tone low, as he trailed his fingers up the length of her spine before gently stoking her feathers wings.

Z let out a small hum of content, barely audible to those around. It felt weird, having another person stoke her wings. It was strangely pleasant yet with those gentle fingers danced across the feathers closeted to the base. It created fireworks in her stomach, something twisted in a pleasant way in her gut, making her feel this warm bubble sensation.

It was strange she couldn't put her figure on it.

Kuroro leaned forward, hovering over her laying from as he whispered into her ear, "so is it? Is it predictable?"

"N-no, though I wouldn't know what reactions would be deeded predictable" she stuttered. The hands stoking her wings paused before continued. A smirk donning his features as he realised she had just stuttered, these wings were more tender then he realised. Z internally frowned at herself. Why had she stuttered? They was no reason to, she had never stuttered before what changed? Maybe she should call Em, she needed to, one, about the coat and two, about this strange sensation building in her gut.

In one of the corners of the room, to shadowy figures watch the screen unfold. As Z relaxed into the bed and kuroro continued to stoke and tend to the muscles in her back. One held a long sword, tensing as the spider head fingers ran over that one spot that make the women's stomach turn, the another ghostly figure laid a hand on the swordsman arm.

" ** _Don't intervene~"_** the feline voice purred.

" ** _Why not?"_** the swordsman growled, " ** _that man could try take her honour…. I will don't let the mistress be broken"_**

" ** _Don't you see, she needs this. She needs this human interaction~ if she hasn't been broken now she won't be broken in the future"_** the feminine purred, griping tightly onto the swordsman shadowy arm the smirk on her face dropping.

 ** _"She's been walking with the dead for too long_** "

The pair was silent before melting into shadows.

Z continued to relax under kuroro touch, but every time his fingers danced over the sensitive spot on her wings, something would turn in her stomach, a warm feeling moving to her core as her toes cured. She wanted to…

She did know what she wanted to do.

"Is it predictable?" she questioned, breaking the silence that had dropped over the pair.

Kuroro hummed, before lowing himself to whisper in her ear. "Depends on how you feel..."

"I wouldn't know…." Z muttered, as kuroro stopped his hand movement. She lifted her head confused as to why the male had stopped doing whatever he was doing – she felt the warmth of his hands slowly fade. A frown donned her features as the bed shifted, the man in question moving away.

"I see..." he muttered softly that she missed it. It seemed he would have to try another angle to make the Angel Fall.

"What's wrong?" she questioned sleepily.

"We have business to discuss remember?"

She shrugged off the strange feeling and nodded, "discuss away"

 _to be continued..._

ooooh our little Z is learning about the emotions shes feeling!

shes growing up! and kuroro the little tease ;)

i wonder new it finally clicks mwahaha XD

what do you all think?

sorry for not updating sooner ski season hit so work is as busy as ever :)

love ya all!

happy hunting xx


	21. Chapter 21

_"We have business to discuss remember?"_

 _She shrugged off the strange feeling and nodded, "discuss away"_

chapter 21

The plan had been discussed, preparations made and tattoos replacing wings, an annoying experience for the angel.

But Z was doing something different to what had been originally plan – she was just taking a slight detour when something had caught her eye – well someone.

" ** _Looks like someone else is trying to crawl at your beloved~"_** inkar purred in her ear.

"Whatever do you mean?" Z questioned with a frown.

 ** _"here you are returning the cloak to the man who holds your dead heart in his palms yet another women is in his lap~_** " A sly smile made its way onto her shadowy apparition.

Z frown deepened, as she glanced down at the coat in her hands, kuroro had left it in her hotel room after their discussion. She had made a detour to give it back – only to discover from her position on the building top opposite. The man in question sat in a suit across from a young smiling female. Talking over, what looked like, dinner.

"Inkar" her toned with emotionless as she spoke to the lusty spirit, "Go"

 ** _"I told you to make your move before someone else did…."_** Her silky voice disappearing into air.

Z narrowed her eyes, looking down at the similarly happy pair.

THROB

She raised a hand to her chest to where the throbbing sensation grew. The hand gripped the skin just above were her heart was placed. She could feel a stabbing pain, as she continued to look at the pair below. The female was pretty. Full of life and laughter as she laughed at something kuroro had said.

She took a shuddering breath before stepping back dropping into a sitting position her bare back leaning against the cold stone. Hoping that the foetal position would ease the pain in her heart and twisting of the knife in her gut.

She didn't understand this. This feeling in her heart and gut. These stupid human emotions! She didn't understand any of it.

Taking out her phone she dialled the only number that could possible understand what she was feeling at the moment and not use it against her.

"Z? What's up? If you calling about our new shipment for a replacement coat it see hasn't come it" Em cheery tone could be heard down the line.

"Z?" Em questioned, a worry seeping into the women's voice.

"I'm so fucking confused" she stated simply with a defeated sigh, while running a hand though her raven hair – head upward towards the darkening skies.

There was a pause, "why are you confused?"

"There this…" Z stumbled to fine the right word, "pain in my chest and I don't know bloody why"

"Pain? Oh my god are you hurt? Did someone stab you? Or was it one of your dead?" Em rushed

"Em"

"Did someone shoot you?! Oh my god, I sent Phinks to you!"

"EM!" Z growled at the worried mother hen. "I'm not fucking hurt… at least not physically... I don't think"

There was another paused, like something clicked in Ems head, "tell me what happened and maybe I can understand"

So she did, how kuroro came round the other night - how she had come to return kuroro coat, how she had seen him with another women and the strange feeling now occurring in her chest.

"Z, do you, have you considered that you may like Kuroro?" Em asked her tone even.

"What do you mean? He does get the job done"

"I mean I think you 'like like' Kuroro, the tall dark deadly spider head and what if you're currently feeling jealously as he's with another women?"

Z frowned, that just sounds troublesome…. Why were human emotions silly? And what did she mean why 'like like' and why would she be jealous?! "How do I make it stop?"

Em giggled down the phone line, "you can't make it stop! Well not forcefully it has to be natural! Why don't you walk in there and tell him how you feel!"

"I don't know how I feel"

She heard the women sigh in defeat. "Then instead of telling him how about showing him?"

"Showing him?"

"Yeah, why don't you give him a kiss and let things flow from there! That's how it happened with me and Phinks. We kissed one thing lead to another and now there lithely no place in the shop that we haven't had sex on! Who knew he was an animal in the sack!" Z rolled her eyes before listening to the women gossip about her and phink's – telling her things she really didn't want to know.

Eventfully she hung up. She did have things to do, and if she couldn't forcefully stop the feeling she would ignore them. She looked down at the coat in her hand, before slipping it onto her shoulders and disappearing into shadows.

Z stepped out of the shadows into the room. None of the others had noticed her presence in a shadowy corner of the room. Shows their skill. The mafia had sent her a request for the upcoming auction – to hurt the Ryodan. She was just here to get into the building without raising suspicion and to open the back door and if needed…

Dark eyes flickered to the door as two powerful Nen users enter the room.

To bring someone back from the dead if things went south.

In return for the book and a little bit more…

Zeno and Sliva Zoldyck had just entered the building and she could already could feel the headache beginning to form at her temple as the sear number of dead floated about their uncaring heads. Why was she always surrounded by murders? She needed friends that wouldn't give her headaches when they met.

The assassins glaze met her black void like hues, before turning away taking their seats in the room.

"I think everyone's here..." a bald fat man stated counting those in the room.

"No not yet. We're missing a hunter and the Nostrad clan has one more person coming" another man stated.

Z rolled her eyes, really? They didn't notice her presence? Wasn't like she was hiding it, she was they leaning against the wall arms cross over her chest. She was wearing her usual leathers and heels joined by the crop top, but instead of her normal coat which was beyond repair, she wore Kuroro's. It was open but she didn't mind she tilted her head into the fur collar debating on telling the mafia that she was here. But it was Zeno who decided to announce her presence. "Would the hunter happened to be her by chance?" he pointed over to the scowling women.

"What?!"

"When did she get here?"

She internally scoffed at their comments, if she could predict people's deaths she would say most if not all (par the Zoldycks) would die tonight. "I been here for a while, if you didn't fucking notice maybe you should leave before someone has to clean up your rotting corpse"

The room was silence but no one dared move from there sit. Z shrugged, "your fucking funeral"

The bald man with glasses quickly took control of the situation, "Z right?" she nodded, "then whose left?"

"The nostrad clan representative"

"Another one who is all talk…"

Z zoned out of the boring convocation, her glaze watching the doorway while trying to ignore the growing headache. It wasn't long before a familiar blonde entered the room, thought this time his eyes weren't red.

She studied the spirits above his head. There were different, instead of the dark shadows that were out for revenge – wanting to break and curse their killer. There were light - features noticeable thought none had eyes, all wearing the same tribal robes.

This was his clan, trying to guide him from the grave.

She has seen a few of these over her time, mostly mothers wanting to protect their child after dying giving birth to them. But never had she seen a whole clan, wanting to look after its last surviving heir. One she recognise, the young boy with brown hair, his eyeless graze staring at her still form.

She stared blankly at the group of men before her, vaguely listening to the conversation happening around her. Some of the thing that there said seemed reasonable, like wanting a detailed map of the building and neighbourhood… but codenames…. Really? Where they children?

Her frowned deepened, she pushed off the wall having enough of the pointless conversation. The clicking of heels interrupting the chatter, "and where do you think you're going?"

The one whose codename was 'blue' asked, she paused glancing at the male. "For a fucking walking."

"We need to collaborate if we wish to reach our goal" the name codename red stated giving her an unimpressed look.

"The only people I would be fucking interested in bloody 'collaborating' are giving me a bloody headache" she stated, glancing towards the assassins, but only the pair in question noticed how her graze was directed to an area just above their heads, "so, I'm gonna go for a walk while you dicks dig your own graves"

"You're going to die first going off on your own" 'blue' countered.

"Good thing I walk with the dead every day then" her tone was cold as she continued on her way leaving the others to gap and process her comment.

Time ticked by as she mindless wandered the building making sure that she wouldn't cross path with kuroro just yet – she wasn't sure how she would react to him and these so called 'feelings'.

It was a massacre, she could feel it in her bones as more and more people joined the realm of the dead – the spirits making the beads on her wrist heavy – as more and more joined the dead wanting revenge. She leant against the wall, looking up towards the ceiling.

She could hear it. The requiem, the troupe was offering them with kuroro as the conductor.

Then she could feel the tremor as the Zoldycks En expanded, searching for the spiders head. That was her queue, she could a step disappearing into shadows. She floated in the abyss of the spirit road, drifting like the dead around her. Stepping into the realm of the living she hid her presence completely as she watched the battel between kuroro and the Zoldycks.

Powerful beyond recognition.

She had a slim glance of winning in a battel against the Zoldycks, yes she was powerful Nen wise. But physically they could overpower her, if she didn't play her cards right. Dark eyes narrowed taking in everything, from the Benz knife to the thief's book. The Zoldycks excellent teamwork and Nen control.

She watched as Zeno pinned the head and Sliva unleashed a powerful attack that shook the foundations the buildings.

She slipped out and in of reality, as the dust died down, moving closer. Z sighed, looked like she wasn't needed after all. Rubble moved revealing a slightly battered Zeno and kuroro, "Hehe it was really close. Both of us just escaped death"

"You sure you don't want to end it?" kuroro smirked.

Z frowned, "you fucking seriously asking for a death wish" Z hissed from behind the pair, kuroro concealed a smile noticing she wore his jacket.

While Zeno gave the pair a confused look, internally frowning at only just noticing her presence, "you're no longer our target"

Z glance about the room, her graze locking onto Sliva who narrowed his eyes at her presence. She didn't waver under that threatening but curious look he was giving her.

"One on one who would have won?"

"Me of course" Zeno turned away, "if you had decided to fight with all of your strength it would be another story. You really thought I didn't understand your game?"

Z black hues glance towards kuroro, a satisfied smile making its way into his lips.

"And you, Z correct?" her eyes flittered towards Zeno, "curiosity eating at me, you walking with the dead every day?"

She nodded glancing towards the dead floating around his head, "I wasn't being figurative"

He gave her a look before nodding. The Zoldycks dramatically leaving as kuroro let out a chuckle. He had a childlike expression as he lay back on the wall, "Damn! I didn't get what I wanted"

Z rolled her eyes, shrugging his coat off her shoulders before dropping it on his head. "Your coat, I was going to return it sooner but you were…busy"

Kuroro glanced at her, "…busy?"

"How is your lady friend?"

Kuroro paused as realisation dawned on him. She was on about neon…

"What's it to you?" he asked with caution, staring intently at her feature though she was avoiding looking at him. Maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"Nothing," she stated too quickly,

"Then you don't need to ask now do you"

"I was just asking…" Z muttered with a frown, "When are you going to introduce her to the troupe?"

"I'm not"

"So she your little secret then?"

"Why are you so interested in neon?"

"So her names neon then?" Z murmured, arms crossed over her chest as she tried to ignore the painful throbbing around her heart.

"Z" kuroro stated with all seriousness as he stood up while putting on his coat.

"What?"

"I don't think you're telling the truth"

"And what makes you think that?" Z countered turning towards the taller male.

Kuroro smirked stepping forward towards the frowning but unmoving female, he placed a hand on the necromancers shoulder before leaning towards her ear while brushing away a strand of dark hair. "I think you're jealous"

Z frown deepened as she stepped away turning on her heels before disappearing into shadows. While kuroro smirk widen, she didn't deny it.

 _to be continued..._

hey! guys hows the xmas holis going?! are folks looking forward to the new year?!

really wanted to add something a bit extra at the end but... i think this was better XD

our dear Z is trying to understand the human emotions within her, what to do! what to do!

love you guys..

soo i'm going to give you a sneak peek at what i have currently for the next chap...

Z was pissed off

sooo tell us what you think!?

enjoy!

happy hunting xx


	22. Chapter 22

_"I think you're jealous"_

 _Z frown deepened as she stepped away turning on her heels before disappearing into shadows. While kuroro smirk widen, she didn't deny it._

chapter 22

Z was pissed off.

Not only was these stupid human fucking emotions annoying her. The bloody clan of the blonde had taken it upon themselves to ruin her fucking sleep. Time that was often her only time being alone… deemed 'her' time. And. They. Were. Ruining. It.

Pissed off was an understated.

She lifted her head from the pillow, her narrow glaze glaring at what have awoken her though bits of fallen raven locks. The ghosts didn't flitch at her glare – they watched her with a steady stance. And yes 'they'…

Instead of the one ghost, the young boy, the whole clan has decided to visit. Surrounding her bed just watching – staring with the pits of their eyeless sockets. To anyone else it would be unnerving – but to Z was just annoying.

"What the fuck do you want" she hissed.

" ** _We want you to stop him_** " someone stepped forward old greying hair and wearing a different robe to the others. A tad fancier. This man – she mussed – was the head of the clan.

"I can't fucking make him stop" Z growled, "that is the path he chose"

" ** _We don't want that – we want our eyes and peace_** "

"Well, we can't all get want we fucking want. I want a fucking nap" growled Z her glare sharping. But the ghost surrounding her didn't even flitch.

 ** _"Just tell him to stop the path he's on, that it won't help anyone and we will leave you alone"_**

"Tell him your fucking self"

Kurapika had just explained, his nen abilities to gon, killua and Leorio when the door to the room slammed open with a crash. The group turned towards the doorway as heels clicking on the tilted floor headed towards them.

Instantly the group was on guard, as the figure came into view.

Black as night hair, slightly messy like she had just gotten out of bed, which could have been believed if not for the dark bags growing under her black eyes. Her skin was pale like death – the complete opposite to the dark features and clothing she wore. Black skinny leathers, black heeled boots, a black bra-let and finally an open black silk shirt.

The woman had an annoyed scowl on her face as she walked right up to the blonde, arms crossing her chest. "You need to stop what you're fucking doing"

"I have no idea what you're on about" the blonde stated with a complete poker face.

"You need to stop going after the bloody troupe, it will only lead in more death and it won't be them dying. Your clan doesn't want you to fucking do this" she hissed leaning closer.

Kurapika anger flared eyes flashing the brilliant scarlet his clan was known for, "don't tell me what my clan would have wanted!"

Her hand gripped his shoulder, pushing him back into the seat, as he struggled against her death grip. "I fucking **_wont_** but they fucking **_will_** " she growled before putting her fingers to his head.

She felt the anger drain from him as shock and sadness replaced his burning rage. She felt him relax slightly under her touch – watching the scene she allowed his living eyes to see. His clan. Z sighed in annoyance, before dropping into the empty seat between the two younger boys who looked from her to the blonde and back with confusion. The blonde stared into empty space, in a trance like state - a stray tear rolling down his pale as he listened to his dead clan.

"What did you do?" the male with glasses exploded in anger while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I showing him something he needed to fucking see"

"Which is?"

"His clan"

"Huh! What?" Came the chorus of confused shouts.

"But his clan-"

"Death, they fucking are. Now shut up brats your giving me a bloody headache" she hissed.

The slivernette continued to stare at her with a suspicious glare while the other boy, with spiky green hair looked confused. "I'm not going to fucking kill you, brat. If I was you would already been dead" she stated simply – eyes still focused on the blonde – watching the scene of the dead interacting with the living.

"Hey! I remember you! You that scary naked lady that threw a heel at Hisoka" Gon pointed at her.

"The one that told us not to entered…. Who was only wearing..." killua didn't even finish the sentence as he caught her glare.

"Fucking true. Though your still not up to par with some people I know" she stated as her nen moved, forming a skull on the top of her hand. They had improved – but still had a long way to go.

"Why did you throw the shoe at Hisoka?" gon asked with innocence.

"He was disturbing my sleep" she stated simply, letting the conversation die.

Taking the blunt response as their queue to shut up, the boys stared intently at her – there curious glances often switching between the dark haired female to their blonde friend. Sitting still as a statue.

Finally after what felt like hours, kurapika finally emerged out of his trance like state. He stared blankly at the floor before rising his glance – scarlet eyes locking onto her black ones. "How do I don't know whether you're working for the troupe? That that trick was something created by your nen?"

Z's eyes narrowed, "you don't but that fucking trick, is me giving you the sight to see something you cannot see."

"Still, I cannot forget the burning rage in my heart..."

She frowned, getting to her feet. "Why are you fighting for those already dead? They have told you what they want – their eyes and peace. Not revenge which will create even more death."

"What would you kno-"

She cut him off with a snap, "More that you, remember what I said in that meeting with the mafia? I walk with **_death_** every day. Do you know where this path will lead you? I do. I have seen it more times that I can count. It leads to death – yours, the troupes," she gestured to the two kids on the seat behind her, "the kids, and people in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a circle – death leading to death" she hissed, her nen growing dark, "but thankful you cannot see the horrors I do every time I open my fucking eyes."

"And what do you see?"

" ** _Death_** " her face was emotionless as she stared down at the blonde, her glaze unmoving as she watched the gears turn in his head.

She glanced up, to the spirits floating above his head. **_I done my part, you told him you part. There's nothing more I can fucking do._**

 ** _Thank you Azrael, we can only hope he doesn't fall further from grace_**

She nodded, before returning her attention back to the blonde. "I still cannot stop – it is a part of me..."

She scoffed, "so be it" turning on her heels she stormed out of the room, determine to get some form of sleep – no one should be brothering her now.

Or so she hoped.

Her phone busted into life beside her head – on the bedside table. She had been ignoring it for the pass 5 minutes of so but the blasted thing didn't take the hint and kept ringing. Finally having enough she groggily moving an arm out of the warm covers she gripped the stupid device and put it to her ear.

"What the fuck do you want and you better have a fucking good reason or I'm giving you fucking nightmares" she growled sleepily.

"Kuroro been kidnapped" phinks cold tone told her he wasn't joking.

Her heart stopped, instantly snapping awake her opened her eyes. "What the actual fuck?"

Phinks then told her the whole situation. Her mind flashed back to the blonde. Kurapika that idiotic was going to get more people killed.

Sighing she dragged herself out of the lovely warm confinements of the covers – how she longed to return to them "Are you at the hideout?"

"Yeah, paku just come back. Seeing as you're not part of the troupe I thought I could tell you. Right gotta go-"

"-Give us five minutes"

In less than five minutes Z appeared in the centre of the hideout (still without her coat), only to discover that paku had gone with the two brats to wherever kuroro was being held.

"Z you just missed them" phinks grinned at the sight of the dark haired women. "You think you can follow them?"

She thought for a moment before nodding, looking over the troupe – noting a passed out nobu on the floor. Seeing the raised eyebrow and questioning look on her usually stoic face shal informed her what had occurred. While rolling her eyes she noticed something strange – a quite Hisoka. Black hues glanced up towards the dead floating around the magicians head…

"Hello illumi, its bee a while" she stated simply.

That one statement causing the troupe to tense.

"How did you know?" the voice croaked out, it's voice and tone changing as the man before her pulled out pins hidden in his face. Gone was the red hair and gold eyes – instead long black hair and black eyes appeared.

"Some things you just can't hide from the dead"

The emotionless man before her stared unblinking at her before commenting, "Zeno was right. Since I have been discovered I shall take my leave already did as requested" no one dear move to stop the man as the assassin swiftly made in exit without a trance.

"That bastard!" growled phinks.

"Hisoka really wanted to fight the boss... Must have planned this along" shal grimaced.

"Should have guessed he was working with the chain user! Since that prediction!" machi hissed looking down while biting her nail.

Z glanced to the beads on her wrist, "well neither are in danger of death for now"

"huh?"

She didn't brother waiting for the troupe members to question that logic behind her statement instead feeling that pull – the link behind herself and beads and the person of choice before disappearing into shadows.

She sat on the blimp – the giant airship stationary as she watched the scene below. Her presence hidden as she watched the revengeful clansmen chose a different path. No, he wasn't killing the spiders head – he was exchanging him for the brats but also putting a nen blade on his heart.

He wasn't allowed to use nen

He wasn't allowed to communicate to anyone part of the spider.

Good thing she wasn't part of the troupe, though the angle wasn't surprised to see Hisoka appearance and challenge kuroro to a fight and to reveal that he wasn't part of the troupe either…

She almost cracked a smile at Hisoka dumbfounded expression at discovering that kuroro – the man he really wanted to fight – couldn't use nen. Almost.

She felt the blimp below her rumble into life before she slipped back into darkness. To reappear besides the spider head.

"Surprised you manage to get caught... a blow to fucking ego?" she questioned. Earning a side-glance from the male.

He didn't response, opting to stay silent Z furrowed her brows. "I'm not part of the troupe you dipshit, so you can still talk to me"

"I know I was just thinking" the male stated.

"Shall I drop you off at your girlfriend?" she questioned ingoing the crushing sensation in her heart.

"I don't have a girlfriend" kuroro smirked slightly, facing the scowling female.

"You don't?" she commented, feeling the weight lift off her shoulders. She named the feeling as relief.

"I don't, but I would like to go to yours.." he stepped closer a finger on her chin as he tilted her chin upwards, studying the dark bags under her eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well?"

"Someone was disturbing my eyes" she muttered darkly.

"Someone?"

"Someone already dead..." she clarified running a hand though her hair. She froze – black hues glued to the beads around her wrist. The pale green bead was cracked like a spider web, the cracks growing as each moments passed.

"Paku's, I take it" kuroro stated blankly also watching the bead splinter. "This is what you saw when Uvo was dying…"

"True," she stated solemnly. Another friend of sorts passing into the afterlife. "I going to see if she wants to come back..."

"Can I come with?"

"No, it's not something the living should see"

The man nodded as the angel of death vanished into a wisp of darkness, the shadows shallowing her whole. A moment later she reappear a frown donning her lips. Paku didn't want to be brought back… He already knew one life was usually enough for one person.

Kuroro took her hand, "let's get you to bed now shall we?"

 _to be continued..._

hi all!

sorry for the late update, winter season been really busy at the centre!

super tried, but though i could update this one quickly between treks. XD

hope you like it all!

although i want to competely the story along with the orignal story line i think i'm going to move away from it.. just to play wth Z and kuroro relationship more!

XD

love ya all

tell us what your think!

happy hunting xx


	23. Chapter 23

_The man nodded as the angel of death vanished into a wisp of darkness, the shadows shallowing her whole. A moment later she reappear a frown donning her lips. Paku didn't want to be brought back… He already knew one life was usually enough for one person._

 _Kuroro took her hand, "let's get you to bed now shall we?"_

chapter 23

Z slept soundlessly taught under the heavy covers of her bed. Barely noticing the male beside her, slowing reading a book. He had yet to give her the book she was owned, but he had no doubt that when she awoke from her well needed sleep– she would demand it before heading on her way.

Luckily he still had the curse book on him – even without nen he could sense the books strange energy tutted away in his long coat flung over a chair in the far corner of the room. He turned a page on the book he was reading before freezing.

A slender arm wrapped around his midsection. Glancing down, his dark hues locked onto the still form of Z hugging his torso. She laid partly on her front– tattoos completely on show, like her wings where forever on shown… while her legs wrapped around his own.

The edge of his lips curled up, a smirk growing. Though he won't never admit it he enjoyed the warmth her body provided pressed up against his own. He gently moved an arm from his book placing it down on her exposed back.

As he read the interesting literature he absentmindedly drew circle patterns. Savouring the moment. Smirk dropping as a small genuine smile replaced it.

It felt like home.

-Time skip-

There was a rapid knock at the door, disturbing Z from her well needed sleep – she wasn't sure how long she was dead to the world, but her body was finally telling her to get up… not that the banging at the door was convincing her to move.

Begrudgingly the angel dragged herself out from under the covers, running her fingers though her hair she cracked open the door peering out into the corridor. She was blinded by the smile on the other side.

"What do you want?" she questioned dully, still haven't fully woken up.

"We found a way to free the boss from the chains, wondering if you wanted to come help us" the grinning blonde stated, Shal stood before the doorways – eyes reusing to leave her face despite her attire… or lack of.

She stood in the door, leaning against the frame. "Let me guess? Someone who can remove Nen"

"Yeah, can I come in to discuss things with you?" the blonde troupe member asking, trying to push the door open.

 _Shit,_ Z eyes widen in realisation as she gripped the door tighter, _kuroro was still in her room….._. "I'm afraid you can't"

"Eh? Why?" the blonde gave her a confused look.

"You can't come in that's all…" Z muttered blankly, "tell me what you can here and the rest over text"

Shal began to push at the door slightly in a teasing manner, "eh? Why is your room messy? Is that why you won't let me in? It's not like you get much guests…." The end of his sentences drifted of as realisation dawned on him. "He's in there isn't he?"

She didn't answer, but the look on her face must have confirmed it to the troupe member. His smile changed growing widen but there was something gentle about it, like it was telling her to look after the boss while he couldn't use Nen.

"Come to Greed Island"

Z frowned thinking over the blonde's words – he had left soon after telling her to come to the greed island? Where in god's name is Greed Island? It didn't ring a bell what so ever… "you heard" it was more of a statement then a question, as dark hues glanced towards the topless troupe leader sat on a leather seat an open book in his hand.

"I did"

"You know where Greed Island is?"

"I believe it's a name of a game"

"They want me to play a fucking game" she deadpanned at kuroro response.

"It's a special game for hunters or others who can use Nen to play. Obliviously there more to it than just playing a game"

She glared at the male, "never the one to make things easy are you?"

"I have no control over what they do" kuroro stated looking back towards his book.

She eyed him for a moment, contemplating her choices before sighing, walking closer to the head of the spider. "You own me a book"

"That I do" kuroro smirked walking over to his coat where it still laid over a chair. Taking a book from its folds, the book was covered in a plastic bag as the male didn't want to have skin contact with the strange book.

"The book of ritual as requested"

She took the object- taking the leather bond book from its confinements. Book in hand she sat on the bed- hands drifting over the cover as she studied it. Noting the strange symbols, only the dead could read – or those with knowledge they should not have. Yellow pages holding secrets that hopefully with never be open. Black eyes drifted to the bottom corner of the cover – the only recognisable words on the page – for human eyes.

A name.

"Z?" a voice called, the sound never reaching her ears as other noises drowned out reality around her. The small whines began – white noise of a crying child, the scarping of metal against stone. Increasing louder - crying turning into tortuous screams as the smell of copper reached her nose. The more she looked at the book the more powerfully the sensations became.

Yes, without a doubt this was the book of ritual.

"Z?" a worried voice and a hand on her shoulder, broke the female out of her trance.

Black hues flicker up towards the spider cocked her head slightly asking the unasked question.

"You zoned out, I called you several times and you didn't respond" the male sighed."Is it the real thing?"

"Yes" she spoke dully, her thoughts now conflicted. She had two more books left to fine… if kuroro helped her with that, then what need did he have to continue this deal, she would have no need for him.

Their deal no more.

No more favours for herself to partake in or books to fine.

How would these human emotions which were now plaguing her deal with that sort of situation.…

A frown donned her features as she looked at the emotionless man – a mask on his face as she studied him. Thinking over her options. The plans she could take… a finger tapped against her forehead snaking her attention away from the situation at hand and too the male before her.

"You're over thinking things"

"I'm not over thinking fucking anything"

Kuroro rolled his eyes, at her defensiveness. He had develop the art of reading people at a very young ages – choosing who to pickpocket and who to avoid. But Z... She was a hard nut to crack- though her shield was starting to crumble. He was getting better at spotting the tell-tale signs, for her mood. Though the lack of most common emotions had been proving it difficult he was getting close. If not close to her stone heart.

Shame he didn't realised he had already stole it.

"I hope you don't mind but I got Em to order you something..." that caught Z's attention, "I can't have to wearing my coat all the time"

"I alre-"

"I know you have ordered something, but I got you something. Think of this as a thank you gift"

"For fucking what?"

"For helping me get back my nen"

She raised an eyebrow… she hadn't even agreed to a fucking thing yet.

She looked at the buddle of cloth the male was passing her, before opening it out. It had more of a gothic flare to in compare to her old one. Same length and had pockets but this one had a red velvet lining – like red wine had slide over the soft material. Then the coat itself had a corset like design – it showed off her figure more when she put the thing on before puffy out slightly around her waist, making her look more feminine in a dark way. Very different too her originally choice of clothing.

She scowled – actually liking the coat the male had given her.

It wasn't fair, she thought sourly as her heart began to beat rapidly. And to top it off the collar also like her old one – but with a twist. It had a fur collar. A fur fucking collar! Much like his own.

"Nice…" she muttered putting it on. The coat was snug fitting like a glove.

Kuroro smiled – an actual fucking true bright real smile. She frozen – heart going haywire at the sight. Completely missing his comment. She didn't know what to do – the feeling completely foreign to her as she tried to put the right things into place in her mind, but nothing it was completely blank.

And she didn't like it.

It made her feel... human.

"I'm gonna… I'm going to put this book with the others" she cut him off, before vanishing into shadows. Leaving a confused but proud kuroro behind in her rooms.

 _to be continued..._

hi all!

sorry for the long update.. was gonna update this last week but i decided to go on hoilday... well a break for work - also meaning i chose not to go on my laptop... like at all...

anyhow!

here it is! moving onto the next arch of the story and look how there relationship is processing!?

tell us what you think!?

love you all

happy hunting XX


	24. Chapter 24

_And she didn't like it._

 _It made her feel... human._

 _"_ _I'm gonna… I'm going to put this book with the others" she cut him off, before vanishing into shadows. Leaving a confused but proud kuroro behind in her rooms_

chapter 24

She had been dragged into the game known as Greed Island. By no other the phantom troupe to find a nen user who could remove the chain stopping kuroro. She had the delightful task of staying with the psychopathically deranged soulless red head.

She glared at the man from her position in the tree – wanting to be anywhere other than there…

Not that she didn't mind mother nature and all her fucking gifts, but Z wanted a proper fucking bed to sleep in – not some tree or grassy field – no she wanted an actually king size bed she could stretch herself and her wings out across and sleep peacefully without fault.

Kuroro the lucky sod, had got off wandering - staying in luscious hotels for all she knew…

Kuroro, the head of the phantom troupe. The man who confused her to no end and cause her human emotions to awaken…

Strange man indeed.

Water slashed drawing the angel's attention back to the life draining task at hand.

Hisoka, had completely stripped down naked – wading into the cold lake water to wash (she guessed) it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before, but she didn't understand why he had to do it there and then.

If she put it at a guess, she would say the magician was trying to get a reaction out of her. But all she was really feeling was annoyance for having to baby sit the stupid fucking male.

"Why the fuck did I agree to this again?" she muttered sourly staying in her perch in the tree out of sight for any randomers walking by the washing male.

She was in no mood to socialise.

And worse of all…

She was actually starting to miss the head of the spider.

She slumped back into the tree drifting into a shallow nap – hoping that the members of the troupe find the nen user they needed as soon as possible so she could leave.

Her peaceful nap was ruined as soon as she closed her fucking eyes.

She glared down at the group of kids and an adult that had landed below her perch. Her eyes twitched with annoyance – she recognised two of them – the boys. Gon and killua.

Why was she continuously bumping into those brats?

And the other one a girl with blonde hair. She narrowed her eyes with suspicion, she had some interesting nen, if the spirits above her head had anything to say. She was looking good for a 57 year old.

"Fuck this shit" she muttered feeling Hisoka lust rise (quite visibly too) as he spotted the boys. "Fucking pervert…"

She stared down at the group quiet as the dead, cogs turning in her head as the boys talked to the trickster magician, and almost smirked when the 57 old year send the boys a message.

That the tricksters was lying.

Well no shit.

She resting back on her perch, no need for her to reveal herself, no need to get involved in this stupid game she had been dragged into...

Damn kuroro.

"There's something else..." the magician voice drifted to her ears. She felt a pair of eyes on her, she glanced down her black hues locking onto a pair of golden ones.

Shit.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the magician. _Don't you dar-_

"I am here with a friend~"

Her face was pure murder as the group below followed Hisoka golden gaze to her perch in the tree above them. Two of them paled at the murderous intent coming from her glaring form while killua and gon blinked in recognition.

"It's you!" the pair exclaimed pointing at her.

"I was hoping for a fucking nap…" she muttered, dropping out of the tree, hands in pockets. "...I want no part in this fucking game"

"You're coming with me, might as well have a little bit of fun~" purred magician, walking to the edge of the water. Z stared blankly completely unfazed by the man's stark nakedness.

"I don't want fun, I want to sleep. If you weren't needed I would fucking kill you"

Tension rose between the pair, as Hisoka stood before her hands on his bare hips as the group look on paling at the blood lust coming from the red head magician. "I can't wait for the day~" he purred into her ear before leaving to get change.

Gon and killua stared at her questionable, "why are you here?" killua asked suspiciously.

"I don't fucking want to be here" Z responded automatically, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Aunt mito, says you shouldn't swear" Gon stated with a nod.

She raised an eyebrow before countering, "Good thing I'm going to hell then isn't it"

Gon pouted, but it was killua that responded, "You didn't answer the question"

"I fucking know," she stated before turning to a frowned Gon, "and brat suck it up, people swear deal with it"

"Now now~ Z play nice" Hisoka chuckled.

"I wouldn't have to play nice if it wasn't for you, you cunt. I would have been happily sleeping and drinking"

"I buy you a drink then~" Hisoka smirked, patted her on the shoulder before stepping pass her.

"You own me more than just one drink to put up with your bullshit" she hissed, glaring at the back of the magician head. "And your friend still owns me a drink too"

"Fine by me~" he hummed, before going to get changed.

Z stood there arms crossed as she stared back at the group staring at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"I don't trust you… even if you tried to help kurapika" killua muttered arms crossed.

"Good" she stated in monotone, dark hues locking onto the spikey haired kid. "Shame, the same can't be said about your friend now… still naïve I see"

"Who are you?" asked the adult giving her a doubtful look. "Very suspicious to be hanging round with a pervert like him"

"My name is Z" she answered him, "and you can't say much hanging round with a bunch of kids, as least the blonde look the fucking part"

The male looked at her in shock. But it was the blonde girl who was the most surprised by the statement. Gon and killua glanced towards Z before looking back towards female, "she is an old hag" snickered killua, earning a whack over the back of his head.

Soon Hisoka returned and the group of five started to make their way towards whatever destination they were headed too. Z trudged along at the back, eyes narrowing as Hisoka the perverted paedophile switch seem to have been turned on as he stared intently at the younger boys in front.

"Fuck this…" she muttered, glaze turning towards the sky above them. Not that it helped much, biscuit Krueger spirits were either cursing her or wooing at her for her 'cute' form… god it was giving her a headache, not to mention the dead surrounding the zoldyck boy.

She sighed, trying to ignore the world around them, she sleepily ran a hand thought her hair, _I need a drink…_

She really didn't want to be here, and she really missed her fucking bed.

Soon enough the group make it to the annoyingly love sickly city of romance…

It made the hunter want to puke every time Hisoka had dragged her into the city… It made the hole in her gut grow, it remember of the human feelings she had for kuroro. Her face was a blank canvas as Hisoka started to explain the town.

"I'm getting a fucking drink" she muttered to the closest member of the group, the adult male. Who she still didn't know the name of…

When she returned a bottle of whiskey in hand, she found Hisoka showing them his book card out. "Z! Can you show us your book?"

"My what?"

"Book?"

"Which one?" she asked which a deadpanned expression. "I have a few on me, you may want to be more fucking specific"

"My dear Z~ they mean the one for the game"

She was silence of a moment, before it clicked, "oh fuck, forgot about that"

It only took a moment for her book to appear out of thin air and for Hisoka to disguise the names of the troupe, don't that she would tell them that. "It's clear..." muttered killua with a frown on his face.

Time flies when you're negotiating some bullshit, for a game.

Z had a continuous frown on her face, she hated the fact Hisoka had the nerve to drag her into this mess. Hated the fact that her human emotions for kuroro were doing strange thing to her. Hated the fact that she keep meeting new people with dead above them – it was nowhere near the level as the troupe but it still was giving her a headache. And finally hated the fact she had emptied her bottle of alcohol about five minutes into chatting with the military man.

"You should listen Z~" Hisoka purred in her ear.

"Fuck off" she sighed before settle herself down on the floor, "I'm going to sleep" she muttered darkly before letting her subconscious drift into the land of dreamless sleep.

Hisoka watched with a smirk at the sleeping figure, he took out a card, ace of spades placing it next to the sleeping angel before turning away – just so he could keep an eye on the female as she slept in Zestu. She had a habit of disappearing on him…

"She's taking this very lightly..." the group sweat dropped at the sleeping figure.

"she's not social at all… and she does enjoy her sleep~" Hisoka purred, "I'm not surprised really by what she sees every day"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bisky asked taking an interest in the other female of the group.

"Wouldn't you lose the ability to be 'human' if you saw the dead everyday?" Hisoka questioned his smirk widening, "every person you killed, she sees, hears. She knows your secrets for the dead surrounding you whispering into her ear~" Bisky looked shocked, but narrowed her eyes at the magician.

"Don't lie! It's not funny" one of the surround adults muttered, he to glaring at the magician.

Hisoka shrugged, he may have altered the true slightly… but it was too good an opportunity to pass by, there reactions were funny.

"Actually," Gon started, "he's telling the truth"

"She can see the dead" killua confirmed, "Not sure on the other bits though"

Silence descended on the group as their stared at the sleeping female. Before choosing to shove those thoughts into the back of their mind and continued planning. Meanwhile Z internally glared at Hisoka having been awake for the whole discussion.

Stupid fucking man, didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"We've gone over every sort of simulation practice for the last week. When you think of Gensuru's group we absolutely cannot afford to lose" Tsezguerra stated like the army man he is before the large group of fifteen made the way into the large building.

Instantly she was by the number of dead in the room.

"Shit..." she muttered catching the attention of Hisoka, as her head before the pound.

"Hmm?"

"These guys aren't NCPs or whatever you call them" she muttered darkly, glancing at those in the room. "These guys are giving me a fucking headache, I need a drink…"

The group won the first few matches, while Z stayed silent trying do to be overran by the dead around them, and those she kept under lock and key. She could feel them, scratching at the inner workings for her mind, begging demanding to be released, to feed.

She took a deep breath. Watching as a large man who killua had been messing with for the whole time broke the taboo, she didn't even flitch as his dead spirit was added to games master collection. His head still crushed from the ball to the face.

What an unpleasant way to die…

Z gripped the sliver knife in her pockets hoping it would give her some sort of feeling to hold her in place. At least the pouncing headache had lessen the dead man's spirits having moved on, but the pounding was still their – like a beat of a warship, floating through the fog of her mind just waiting to land ashore and break free and reek chaos.

"Can I leave?" she muttered as others run with their tails in-between their legs, as the next game. Dodgeball was introduced.

"Nope~" Hisoka purred, a hand on her shoulder making sure she didn't disappear.

"This is fucking shit…"

 _to be continued..._

Soo i'm gonna apologise in advance as the next chapter... gonna be shit DX

but hay ho, what do you guys think about this chapter?

let us know i wannna know what you guys think :)

happy hunting xx


	25. Chapter 25

_"Can I leave?" she muttered as others run with their tails in-between their legs, as the next game. Dodgeball was introduced._

 _"Nope~" Hisoka purred, a hand on her shoulder making sure she didn't disappear._

 _"This is fucking shit…"_

She listened vaguely to the rules, before standing in the furthest corner. A frown on her face. She didn't want to play this stupid game. She didn't want to be on this stupid island. She didn't was this stupid headache. She didn't want to see what she could see. The two worlds merging and shifting before her eyes, making it hard to view the living world before her. Making hard to determine what was real and what was not…

"Hisoka" she hissed earning his attention. "You own me more than just a few drinks for this shit"

"I can give you a good time in bed if you want~" the man responded smoothly back.

Her glare harden, at the nen increase around the pair. In her time of discovering her 'human' emotions for other people – she had come to a conclusion that she really, really disliked Hisoka at times. At this point… she hated the perverted soulless male.

"You're playing a dangerous game you twat. Before careful or not even death with save you" she growled.

"Is that a promise? Why don't we have a game of our own~" the man smirked, knowing full well he was getting under her skin.

"Fuck you and your fucking games" she hisses, watching as the magicians face changed. Skin and paint seemed to melt, slowly dipping down his face, thought patches of muscle still clung desperately to his skull. The darkness seem too crept into the edges of her vision as her head pounded. _That wasn't a good sign…_ She blinked the vision away returning her attention to killua and a strange puppet thing, made by razor nen.

She ignored the deranged chuckled from the magician and concentrated at the game at hand. "The throw-in will signal the start of the match! Ready" she steadied her stance no way was she going to get hit by that ball… "GO!"

They won the toss up, or razor let them win…

Too easy… way too easy... She thought as three of razors puppets where taken out. Her head pounded even more, the steady drum speeding up its beat, as her sight shifted. Sounds entered her hears as razors vengeful spirits screamed and cursed from the afterlife… but one… one was muttering like a running commentary of the ball, the game…

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, shaking her head to bring herself back into reality. "Wait!" she yelled but it was too late. The male had thrown it directly towards razor...

"Oh for fuck sake..." she muttered as razor caught it before sending it back. She watched blankly as the ball shoot like a bullet towards his head… well it was nice knowing him. Not.

"Damn it... He still alive"

"Now now~ that's not nice to say about your teammates" Hisoka chuckled.

She glared at him, reverting her attention back towards the ball now flying around the court. She didn't move, using her eyes and senses as the ball zoned about the court ignoring the dead the best she could as they continued to break down the walls she had put up, "Tsezugera! Behind you!" she heard the boys yell before the solider took the ball into his side.

That's two down on their side, three on the other….

How long will this game ends?

And now Hisoka has the ball… Z didn't know whether it was a bad thing or good thing. That the magician had the ball. She blinked and the reality around them changed, everything darkened spider cracks spread across the floor, she focused on the hands trying to crawl their way out, trying to dig themselves out of the ground that had locked them in place. She could heard the chant, the same word repeated over and over again. Trying not to drown in the sea of dead, she blinked making the world had righted itself.

The fucking idiot lost the ball….

She stared darkly as razor stepped up ready to throw the deadly ball again, aiming directly towards Gon, who didn't even dodge. The young reckless boy took the ball head on literally, flying straight towards the back wall.

She caught Hisoka glance and rolled her eyes at the message he had sent her… if he dies try and bring him back. But she feared, if she attempted to bring him back. Other things would break free from her control.

Some more stupid shit happened... The male with gorilla puppets tried to look brave and got his ass kicked, currently he was unconscious due to a ball to the face. It was no inside the court.

Razor had the ball, and with a powerful shot sent it directly towards killua who dodge. Not excepting the ball to swiftly change direction, the blonde dodged out of the way, as did Hisoka, leaving the ball to fly in her direction.

Z didn't move as she glared at it, only to vanish into dark shadows before it hit her.

What no one expected was for there to be a puppet waiting to grab the ball and throw it to an unsuspecting Hisoka, just as Z rematerialized on the court. "Player biscuit is out!" the referee demanded. "Please move to the outside court"

While everyone debated why the blonde girl had been taken out, Hisoka turned towards Z. "That wasn't very nice~ disappearing like that"

"I don't care" she growled, a glare on her face.

"We are playing as a team remember~" the magician smirked, while killua looked towards them with a frown on his face.

She could feel the shadows creeping along her spine as her neck itched violently. "I don't care about this shitty game, I don't care about what you think…" her tone started to darken, as the lights started to flicker, "I don't care about your pathetic lives, nor your souls which I considering eating as **_we're getting hungry_** "

"We better win this quickly then mighten we~" Hisoka grinned viciously while those around them, eyed the ravenette nervously, the dark aura surrounding her wasn't helping. She took a deep breath glaring at the red head, before dragging her attention back toward the game at hand.

She didn't know how it happened, how razor got the ball back again, only that she couldn't dodge in time at the thing hurled towards her, nor could she vanish again as they deemed it 'inappropriate'… utter bullshit.

So she took it, head on, curling round it as it impacted with her stomach. Her heels digging into the ground in an attempt to whole her ground as she was pushed to the outer line of the court. Blood dipped down her lips from the powerful hit. What was it and people hitting her stomach? Everyone watch with surprised, has her nen level rose and the floor below her crack and splintered with the pressure as she was push back.

" ** _Fuck this shit_** " she muttered as the onlookers gapped in shock as from between the growing cracks skeleton hands rose.

"What the-"

The skeleton hands reached out gripping her legs tightly slowing her movement down only to be joined by more skeleton dragging themselves out of the cracks in the ground to hold her in place. She stopped sliding backwards, just inside the lines of the court. Taking deep breaths she gave razor a deadly glare that would cause even the coldest parts of the world to freeze over. " ** _That fucking hurt_** " she hissed, her voice eerie as the lights flittered in the room.

"Hey, miss you alright?" asked Gon, giving her a concern look – she had just took the ball in the stomach and form the blood dripping from her mouth… it didn't look good.

Z glanced towards the spiky haired boy – as did the skulls of the skeletons around her which caused the boy to pale in fear.

" _Oh my~ he's a cutie~"_ A feminine voice spoke, wavering in the air. _"Abet too young for my taste though~_ "

 _"Have you no honour_ " a male voice growled, " _Mistress are you okay?"_

 ** _"Inkar, no_** " Z growled as the shadows shift to her left – the form of a women coming into view.

" _Aw but I want to eat~ as do you"_ Z swore she could see the smirk growing in the shadows. _"The walls are crumbing~ the towers are falling~ the bridge is_ _ **burning**_ _~"_ the ghost sung.

Z glared eyes narrowing as she stared to a point just behind razor as the women continue to hum the creepy song. " ** _Mazikeen_** " she growled eyes flickering just as the man felt the chill run down his spine.

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as a shiver raced down his spine – it was like something had just walked though his soul. Then he felt the blood drip from a cut on his neck that wasn't there a moment before. " ** _Mazikeen_** " the women before him growled again her eyes darkening – the black voids growing. He dared a glance over his shoulder, a women stared back.

An Oni mask, rested on the women's forehead black tendrils of hair floated about as she smiled. That wasn't all, her smile was stitched into place - lips pulled apart to reveal razor sharp teeth. But it was the eyes that unnerved him the most, ghostly white voids that promised nothing but oblivion.

" ** _Mazikeen_** " the ghost, filtered out of reality like smoke at the tone of Z voice. His expression didn't change as he turned back towards the ravenette. Thought his mask of indifferent didn't show much, the pale clamminess of his skin and the sweat that dripped down his face were a indicating of the fear that had settled in his stomach. Maybe targeting her wasn't the best idea.

Z looked at the ball in her hands, feeling the pain grow in her stomach – she couldn't be here for much longer – what inkar said was true, her walls, the control was crumbling Mazikeen coming out proved it.

It wasn't the first time the ghosts under her control tried to break free and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either.

She handed Hisoka the ball before turning on her heels. Out of the area. "I'm fucking leaving don't try to stop me" she growled as the skeletons crumbled into dust, the ashes flowing back into the cracks whence it came. "And you" she glared at razor, "I pity you for the nightmares coming your way"

"Wait! We ne-"

"Let her be, we can do this without the angel~" hisoka voice cut though the boys shouting. Golden eyes watched as the interesting angel vanished into darkness. Gon glanced to Hisoka and back to where the women had disappeared too, rising his hand he yelled, "Back"

And so the game continued…

 _To be continued..._

this was a hard chapter to write... and i dont even know if i have done it right :/

let us know what you think! does it work? does it need improvements? would love to know!

love ya all!

happy hunting xx


	26. Chapter 26

_Golden eyes watched as the interesting angel vanished into darkness. Gon glanced to Hisoka and back to where the women had disappeared too, rising his hand he yelled, "Back"_

 _And so the game continued…_

Hisoka stared intently at the women before him.

It had taken him far longer that he would have liked to admit to find the angel – even using the game to his advantage, he failed to spot the female. It was only thanks to his heighten senses from a very entertaining match of dodgeball was he able to notice her.

How she had acted in the ball was very intriguing… To say the least, he hadn't seen her act so 'different'. She had been close to breaking, close to wiping out the whole field yet she had kept it under wraps and went with the best course of action. To flee.

Hisoka frowned, even though she would hate him for it, they had a job to do... he had to wake her up… he stepped closer. Or maybe he didn't.

He scoped the female up, checking that she was still asleep before transferring her onto his back, her deadweight hardly weighting him down at all as he took out his book. It seems a Nen remover had been found.

Z eyes fluttered open at the sudden movement – staying still as she came into contact with a warm back. Black eyes flickered about catching the flash of bright pink before closing them. If it was just Hisoka, she would just go back asleep. She couldn't be brother to deal with anything more today, she was just soo tried. Tired of everything. Of living. Of these stupid human emotions constantly stirring within her. Just of everything.

Hisoka almost froze mid-step as her warm breath caused the hair on his neck to rise. It was a strange sensation, a mixture between pleasurable and terrifying at the same time. Pleasure of the strong female head laying in the crook of his neck – her lips so very close to his skin. But also very terrifying, as the breath was like a ghost continuously hovering over his shoulder – something unearthly watching his every move, breathing down in neck and into his very soul.

A mixture between pleasure and terror. He had never been so turned on in his lifetime.

Shame the game he had proposed had ended without the angel even knowing.

"Book" he muttered softly as not to disturbed the sleeping female, before taking out a card. "Accompany on"

It a flash he landed besides Phinks, and the blonde male blinking in surprised at the sight, "she's had a tiring game of dodgeball~" Hisoka stated like it explained it all, before the group of three disappeared once more appearing due to the cards of the game.

"Where's our friend?" Phinks asked Shal, as the rest of the ryodan stared at the sleepy Z with a confused expressions.

"Machi and Nobunaga are watching him" he stated lifting a finger to show the attracted string. Hisoka nodded a smile on his smile as he walked into the forest, Z still being carried on the mans back.

"Why is Z being carried?" as a confused Shal.

Phinks shrugged, "tried apparently"

Z furrowed her brows, she had just been put down and was drifting back off to a blissful sleep when the tortured screams of the dead entered her ears. She tried to ignore it, the yells and comments…. _Wait?_ She opened a lid, a signal hue glancing towards the trees, listening carefully. _Cute little kalluto… what the fuck?_

 _"_ He's the one"

"How did you find him?" a familiar voice asked.

"Dumbass like we'd ever tell you!" Nobu growled.

"Oh for fuck sake theirs another one…" she muttered grimly under her breath before closing her eyes. Her eyebrows twitched, trying to block it all out. But it seems the dead wasn't letting her sleep tonight or day or whenever…

She vanished to only appear in font of figure, interrupting the conversation between Hisoka and the young child. Holding out a bead in the palm of her. "Fucking put your nen in this"

The 'female' stared at her blankly, "it's okay, we all done it" Machi spoke, giving the youngster the go ahead.

Z blew on the bead, it changing to a dirty white after the child place it back in her hand. "Glad to see your awake~ little Z"

The angel didn't waste a signal second it spinning round throwing the knife directly towards the tree beside his head. "Don't even think about it" she warned, black hues growing. Hisoka put up his hands in mock defeat.

Z glared at the man, before slowly returning to her perch. It took her no time in settling down and drifting off to sleep, the world around them silent. "It seem you been introduced to Z" Nobu stated, scratching the back of his head. "She's not part of the troupe but her and Dancho have a deal of sorts."

"I see, and the bead?"

"Dear Z, can see the dead~" Hisoka purred, "everyone you've killed~ she was just sealing them in the bead, now shall we get back to the matter at hand and leave the angel to her sleep?"

Z was rudely awoken to a knife to the face – a knife which she easily caught. But it didn't stop the irritated glare pinning the thrower to the spot. Or would have if the thrower hadn't been a stupid red head. "Wakey, wakey~ dear angel" the man hummed.

"Fuck off" she stated coldly, slipping the knife into the confinements of her cloak. Before trying to sink back into the fur linings.

"No can do~ I'm going to update you, as you were dead to the world"

"I don't care"

"But I made the deal with the nen remover~ he's going to come with us after he deals with his little problem"

"Fucking finally"

Hisoka frowned at her short blunt responses, maybe the game had taken a lot of energy? Though she had been sleeping for 2 days straight. "Why don't you go fine kuroro while I wait for the nen user? ~ Then I will text you when we are out of the game?" The red head suggested, he needed to be on her good side of his growing plan to work.

Dark hues locked onto his golden ones, narrowed in suspicion. Before she stood up, "what's the catch?"

"No catch~ just that favour to own me is a little bigger"

She was silent a moment, contemplating her options. "Fuck it" she muttered before disappearing into shadows.

Two minutes later, Nobu and Machi walked into the clearing, "where Z?"

"I think she gone for a nap elsewhere, most likely in the biggest bed she can find."

"But she was supposed to help with the nen remover…" nobu sweat dropped.

"I did tell her about the recent development though~" the magician chuckled.

-by the big bed -

Z stepped out of the shadows, making a beeline to the bed. First step the coat dropped to the floor, second step, shoes being flung into a random corner of the room. Third step she stripped down to her underwear, fourth falling flat face first onto the bed with a defeated sigh.

Physically she was fine, not an issue there. Mentally however, everything was a continuous drain – every hour of the day she felt the presences in the back of her head begging screaming scratching against the cage she had placed them in. It was a continuous battle of will power, and that game. Greed fucking island, had pushed her close… to close to the limit of her control.

Maybe she should had let Mazikeen lose onto the world just to release the growing tension.

She was just tried. So very tired of everything, of the living, of the death. The angel just wanted to float in an emptiest of the never-ending abyss. To be completely numb, but the tiredness of her limbs and mind kept dragging her down into reality.

She didn't react as two slightly cold hands bore down on her shoulders, pressing down in a circular motions. Slowly but surely releasing the tension from the muscles, the hands moved along her spine, rubbing and massaging the muscles down her back.

With each knot loosen she felt herself relax, slipping further into the bed as her mind drifted elsewhere, into the dark realms of sleep.

When the owner of the hands was sure the angel had fallen asleep stopped his gentle motions and examined the females face. He could see the bags growing under her eyes, and the paleness of her skins – he hadn't realised sending her into the game would cause should a change. What had happened?

He shifted, pulling the bed covers over the sleeping female. Slipping off, he padded to his previous position. On a worn leather armchair with an old tone. Settling back down, book in hand his charcoal hues locked onto the females sleeping form.

Kuroro sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips. He would have to wait for his answer it seems.

 _To be continued..._

soo sorry for the delay.. i broke the wifi DX

honestly not sure if its even fixed...

must say this chapther really reflects my mood at time, including the never leading headache... ah gonna love adult life...

what do you lot think?!

happy hunting xx


	27. Chapter 27

_What had happened?_

 _He shifted, pulling the bed covers over the sleeping female. Slipping off, he padded to his previous position. On a worn leather armchair with an old tone. Settling back down, book in hand his charcoal hues locked onto the females sleeping form._

 _Kuroro sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips. He would have to wait for his answer it seems._

"It's a date~" the magician purred, his golden eyes pinning on kuroro before him before glancing back towards the female, a smirk pulling at his painted lips as the red head turned around. His fight date and location with kuroro having finally been set.

He licked his painted lips, lust for the Ryodan head rising, he couldn't wait. How he was looking forward to tasting his delicious fruit.

Z stared blankly at the scene before her, conflicted emotions running though her as the men discussed the inevitable … she had a feeling the magician was planning something unpleasant…

"Z, I have another job for you if you're willing" kuroro spoke softly, breaking her train of thought as the magician disappeared into the horizon.

"As long as you help me find the last two books" she commented in response, dark hues glancing towards the tattooed male.

"Of course" he smiled slightly. The tugging at the lips causing the female to freeze for a millisecond. Kuroro internally smirking at the women's reaction.

Which is how Z found herself along with the rest of the troupe in front of a so called haunted house. "Next time can you not bring me to these so called haunted houses… too much effort to deal with this" she grumbled, arms crossing over her chest in annoyance.

Phinks chuckled, "you're our ghost detector! We need a spirit seer to give up the news" he yelled cheerfully.

She stared at him blankly, "you realise that's not how it works... Right?"

The whole troupe stood before the haunted house, unlike last time – the building actually looked haunted to the normal eye. Dark rotting wood for floors, broken windows on the bottom floor accompanied by cracked glass elsewhere – weeds and dying plants surrounded the area closest to the house. While the rest of the land was taken up with dark foggy woodlands. Her eyes flickered up to the dark stormy clouds above the climbing.

She hoped it didn't rain.

The angel could imagine bats flying about with Dracula staring down at them from a tower windows.

She sighed, cursing her life predicaments.

Kuroro chuckled from besides her, "you're just here to check that's all, afterwards you can go - we can do the rest"

"Fine" she sighed again taking a step forwards dark hues glancing about.

Behind her, the newest member tugged on Machi kimono, in asking for an explanation. Machi glanced at her opening her month, "She can see the dead yeah? She checking to see if this house is haunted before we entered. There was another job with a similar situation, I will explain afterwards"

"I see" the young boy stated, his dark eyes watching her dark form, before flickering to his boss and back. That didn't explain their relationship, he knew for one that she wasn't part of the troupe – he knew that she could be reconsidered as friend with them and Hisoka, but it felt like something more. They was also what his father had stated about her..

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the house from out here..." Z stated, as the fog began to close in on them. "Outside fine, I need to check the inside to be completely sure"

"Let's go before we lost sight of the house… damn that fogs quick" Phinks muttered as the party walked towards the building. The fog growing thicker around them, Z narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like this" she muttered.

"You don't like anything really" snicker Nobu.

"I also have a bad feeling" muttered Machi, earning the troupe attention, instantly upping their guard.

"Z how many can you take at once?" questioned kuroro.

"All at a short distance" she replied, her face settling into an annoyed glare. Fog had completely surrounded them, Z couldn't see her hand in front of her face. "Shit!" she swore as her sight buried

"Z?!"

Black spots clouded her already white vision, "ffoooogg…" she slurred, swaying on her feet.

There was a thud behind her, as someone had succumbed to the drug secretly lined in the fog. Her mind became clouded; she wasn't in any fit state to take anyone out of the fog – the group could end up anywhere. She had already been to some other questionable places from the realms of the dead, she didn't need to be taking more people thought the roads of the dead. Another thud echoed as someone else dropped to the ground unconscious.

Well at least they weren't dead.

She struggled on her feet, before her knees gave way. She felt strong arms wrap around her catching her before she hit the deck. Black hues locked onto the blurry sight of kuroro before she was sucked into oblivion.

Kuroro stared at the limp form of Z in her arms, this wasn't good. At least half of the troupe was out of it, but alive judging by the beads of her wrist. The other half including himself were in no means fit of a fight. His head swam with whatever drug or nen attack he had breathed in.

He looked about spotting the youngest member of the troupe, standing by a collapsed machi. "Go, hide" he stated, earning Kalluto attention, "you'll know when your needed"

Kalluto heisted for a moment before nodded, the youngest Zoldyck disappearing into the thick fog. Kuroro glanced around the ground littered with his unconscious spider, before turning back to the female in his arms. He was lucky that kalluto was illume to most poison due to his upbringing – even his spider wasn't well diverse in that matter. He felt his mind slip away from him as he too slipped into darkness.

-After a little nap time-

Z didn't move as she awoke. Her head pounded more that any hangover she ever had, mentally she went over a checklist. Yes, all her limbs were still attached. Sanity? Nope still misplaced. She was sat with her back against the wall it would have been comfortable but her arms were chained above her head and she felt drained…. Ah shit, she swore intently nen blocking chains…

She felt the shift of fabric around her and slowly opened her eyes. The troupe all chained in the same manner of the square room, with two guards stood by the doorway. Black hues taking in the appearances, counting the people in the room. All alive, all awake and all annoyed. All but the youngest, kalluto.

The room was made out of stone block – old fashioned torches line the walls. The guards standing against the wall by the only doorway, the opposite wall to her. Even though her nen was being drained by the chains holding her arms up, she could still hear them, see the filtering shadows of the dead also chained to the walls….

"Well I can safely say this house isn't fucking haunted" she stated coldly. Earning looks and snickers from the troupe around her.

"Oh a sarcastic one we've got here" one of the guards chuckled. "Seems like you're in the wrong crowd"

"I know, I should have been a fucking comedian" she rolled her eyes.

"This ones got a bit of kick in her, shame your part of this lot" the man stated.

She scoffed, "I'm not part of the troupe, you can even check you twat"

"Why you-" One guard started only to be gripped by the other – holding him back.

She frowned slightly, dark hues glazed over as she stared blankly at the guards. Kuroro chained up beside her smirked at the confrontations. "Good to see your awake" he murmured, low enough for her to hear.

"I wish I wasn't" was her answer.

He supressed a chuckle at her answer. "Kalluto outside waiting, we need to give him a signal. Get out of these chains is the first step"

"Well no shit…" he heard her muttered before a loud sigh escaped her lips.

The room again descended into silence, while Z thought, there wasn't much she could do – being drained of nen wasn't a good thing went she needed to control the dead trapped in her head…

Abyss like hues filtered towards the guards, one with green eyes glared at her while the other brown eyes watched the others in the room.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she stated breaking the silence.

"You look pretty big for a kid, you weren't in our reports for the troupe" the green eye glared spoke, earning a sigh from the brown eye guard.

"Well no shit, I'm not part of the troupe." She rolled her eyes.

"Shame you're going to die alongside them, for what they've done"

She stared with a bored expression on her face, _ahh so this was for revenge was it?_ "And what did these people do to you?"

"Murder"

"Oh wow," she started dryly, "you just named a crime – one I bet you have also done"

"Hahaha!" Phinks started laughing soon joined by Nobu and Shal, the others silently joining in, "oh burn she got you good!"

"Oh shut up! The blood on my hands is nothing compared to yours! Death shall be your keeper"

This caused the whole troupe to laugh even louder, most staring at Z with humorous expressions on their face. "Hear that Z?! You're gonna be our keeper!" Nobu yelled laughing next to a snickering Feitan.

"Oh fuck off" she muttered darkly unamused by the comment.

The green eyes guards, "why are you laughing at the hearing of your death"

"It's simple" kuroro answered his face completely stoic, "we don't care"

Something seemed to click in the brown hue guard's brain, like a light bulb had just been turned on. "You're not part of the troupe"

He stated, his attention of the avenette, "I did say..." she muttered sourly.

"Death shall be you keeper…. You're the angel of death from heavens area… often see with the leader, suspected relationship with…" the brown hued male stated walking forward.

"Oh look your famous" shal chuckled.

 _Who was her suspected relationship_ with?, Z wonder a confused frowned on her lips as she studied the male.

"What?!" green eyed exclaimed, "check for a mark!"

Brown hues locked onto hers as he stepped forward, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor. Still her emotionless expression didn't change, as he crouched before her. He reached out to unbutton the coat but froze as sudden blood lust overcame him.

Z glanced to kuroro, at his harden deadly glaze pinning the brown eyed man, confusion ran though her, why was he angry? It wasn't like they were together – nor did she trust the human emotions wanting her to be his, she doubted he... What was the word? Liked her, she seen him with other females before – he was closed to machi, yet why was he angry that someone was trying to undone her coat? She just didn't understand.

She glanced forward - scanning of the scene before her trying to understand the situation fate had thrown her into. The troupe chained up, the dead flicker in and out of her vision as her Nen was blocked by the chains. The pounded headache hadn't subsided like she'd hoped. Narrowing her eyes, black hues focussing on the filtering shadows behind the green eyes guard.

She dropped her head, hair covering her features, "Fuck it… Fuck it all" she muttered earning the males attention. She shifted her legs moving them for a more 'favourable' position. " **Mazikeen**..." The demonic female spirit merged out the shadows, the stitched smile on her face growing even more manic, "… **burn it all** "

"Huh?"

Was the initial response, before the screaming began. The closest guard whipped towards his comrade, only for his head to be twisted back towards her with a sickening crack. Z dropped her legs to the ground as the dead body fell, giving her a view of the art Mazikeen was turning the other guard into a bloody masterpiece.

Screams echoed the chamber as the demonic ghost ripped into the living flesh of the green eyes man. Skin peeled away, reliving ripped tendons and bleeding organs. Soon those organs was poured onto the stone floors, the man's entails leaving bloody patterns on the ground. "Sweet" Feitan whistled impressed at the gruesome scene before him. Z watched as Mazikeen head snapped towards him, her ghostly white voids zooning in on him – her wicked smile returning with full lust.

The green eye guards let out his final breaths, as Mazikeen disappeared before reappearing a few steps away from the bound male. Her white voids darkening – like storm clouds. Something metal was thrown towards him.

The short male didn't even flitch as the chains holding his arms up fell on either side, completely broken, his arms now free as the object vanished into darkest.

"Now that was something new~" a female purred into her ear.

"What now inkar?"

"I think our little mazikeen has found something she likes~" the lustful ghost purred, as mazikeen stepped away. Her white voids staring at the man before glancing towards Z – the angel nodded before the demonic spirit walked through the close doorway.

It was only a matter of second before the building erupted with screaming – terror running though the haunted house.

A few seconds later, over the sound of screaming, the door creaked open. Kalluto poked his head in, his eyes scanning the room before entering. "I bemused that was the queue?"

All eyes turned towards Z, "what?" she questioned raising an eyebrow, "she needed to release some stress"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" shal commented cheerily as feitan and kalluto went about releasing the troupe from the chains binding them.

"That's the second time you have saved our asses" Phinks stated, "I think we should kept you around some more"

"I think you should deal with it all yourself, you lazy bastard" Z muttered glancing towards kuroro, who helped her to her feet.

"Seems like I owe you, I will have to think of something to give back" kuroro muttered into her ear. Holding her close as his voice sent a chill down her spine, "maybe more than a little kiss I gave you last time~" he added making the female freeze unsure how to react a flurry of different emotions run though her as she thought of a response – the situation wasn't help by inkar who tried to give her a few…. Questionable responses.

"We will just have to wait and see" he smirked stepping away, while Z face fell back into its normal bored expression.

Damn these human emotions!

"Thanks for your help again" kuroro stated again, his dark hues stare at the back of the girls head.

"Its fine, as long as you hold up your head it be fine..." Z muttered, purposely avoiding his stare. She was still very unsure on how to react to his statement. The pair had separated from the rest of the troupe as Z was moving onto a different job in the city, another hunt.

Her client as had asked for her to join him while he discussed the details of the job, asked her to join him via car… haste why the pair were waiting for the vehicle.

It wasn't the first job like this, Z had had a few jobs similar in nature to this. The angel just found the whole situation annoying. "Hopefully by the time you have finish with this job we would have found its location"

She nodded, blank stare watching cars drive pass. "Will you be staying in the same apartment?"

"Yeah, I have no plan on moving anytime soon" she nodded as a car like the client had described rolled up. "Stay safe," she muttered opening the black car door (not that she could drive away – way to much effort and inference from the dead). "See you soon"

With that the car rolled away, kuroro watched the vehicle vanish down the street. A smirk donning his lips, he had ruffled her feathers. The seed he had planted all that all ago had grown into a beautiful flower, its vines crawling through her mind. It was a good thing he supposed, as he had no plan on giving up on her.

She was basically his.

The head of the ryodan turned away, his steps being drowned out by the roaring of car engines, speeding down the street. Some distance away, a car screeched, horns blasting. Usual sirens blared as they raced toward a car accident, its smoke drifting up into the sky as the car in question started to burn. But the head didn't notice any of this – just letting the city noises fade into the back ground, as he thought of the next course of action, for himself, the troupe and his and Z's unofficial relationship.

 _To be continued..._

sooooooooooooooo what do you guys think?! how do you think kuroro plan to make it official gonna go! XD

the next 2 chaps where gonna just be one but i spit it as it was too long :)

which arch should she get involved it next? the ant one? or the election one? both? none?

comment and let me know what you think?!

love ya all

happy hunting xxx


	28. Chapter 28

_The head of the ryodan turned away, his steps being drowned out by the roaring of car engines, speeding down the street. Some distance away, a car screeched, horns blasting. Usual sirens blared as they raced toward a car accident, its smoke drifting up into the sky as the car in question started to burn. But the head didn't notice any of this – just letting the city noises fade into the back ground, as he thought of the next course of action, for himself, the troupe and his and Z's unofficial relationship._

Z mind was a jumbled mess. The voices ranted, spoke, screamed in her head but she was unable to decipher the words each of them were saying. Pain had riddled her body to the very core yet she was unable to alleviate it. What happened?

She opened her eyes, sight blurring as she made out two figures there shapes dark moving blobs. Before she attempted to move her dead weight of a tongue there was a sharp pain as she was dragged back into the void.

Kuroro was never too worried about what life would throw at him, it fact he had much as a monotone feeling towards the world as Z did at times. He just didn't care if the world burned before him, or if he suddenly died of an unknown disease.

But this wasn't one of those times.

He hadn't heard from the angel for a few days now – which wasn't the end of the world, no, it was even normal. What had put him on edge was that her coat, the one which he had given her had suddenly appeared in the troupe's temporary base.

The coat was in tatters, burn at the edges with random patches of blood coating it. The fabric - completely unusable, with the largest gashes on the black- where her shoulder blades would have been. Moreover what the coat lacked was a very pissed off Z swearing bloody murder and ripping those responsible to rips.

He smelt it, getting the swifts of blood and car fumes?

He was still clutching the coat, as he appeared beside Shal. The techie quickly glancing towards the head and to the cloak in his hand; quickly put two and two together before pulling out a laptop, "where did you last see her?" he asked getting down to business.

The head gave the techy the street name. The blonde quickly typing away as street cameras came into view as well as some police reports. "There was a car crash. No bodies found, under investigation – one of the cars was the one Z went in. The cars are in a compound northwest from here"

He nodded quickly getting the address before disappearing out of the base. Running towards the compounds the cloak still clucked in his hand. He wouldn't let his mind run with worry. No until he saw the... the dead body he wouldn't think anything of it.

Treat it like a troupe member had gone missing – like Uvo.

Even saying this, he could help the feeling of unease twisting in his gut.

It happened a few times, before she could even sort her mind out there was a sharp pain and the abyss claimed her again. Over and over. A relentless continuous cycle that paraded around her foggy mind.

A few minutes of running flat out kuroro arrived at the compound. The spider head not even out of breath as he stuck into the building. Dark hues glancing about the giant warehouse – there! he spotted the number plate swiftly making his way over to the wreckage.

The car was in pieces, crumpled metal was all that was left of the black car. He reached out to touch the cold metal when voices drifted to his ears. "What can you tell me about this accident?"

"It's quite a strange case sir" the voices came closer.

"It's same the car randomly drove into others – causing a multi-car crash with this at its centre. But that's the thing their no bodies. The car was basically clean of data…"

"Your telling me is a ghost driver?"

"No sir. There just, no logically explanation."

He heard a sigh, "you got to give me something. Anything?"

"Well.."

"Well?"

"There was one thing... found some black feathers at the scene and in the back of the car… not just one or two – lots of them dotted about the scene"

"Black feathers? No bodies, ghost drivers and some black feathers…" another sigh. "It seems we have our work cut out..."

Having hear enough kuroro left, vanishing into the shadows as he retraced his steps to the scene on the crash. One thought running though his head over and over again. Where was she?

He stood on the pavement, watching as the traffic drove by. Those feathers indicated that her wings were out, she should be safe. Those he didn't though the full capability of those wings, yes they could heal a sudden open but could they heal wounds she gets while in that mode so to speak? He knew poison would get to her but how far did her healing abilities go?

These though ran though his brain as he absentmindedly watched the road – the coat still clutched in his hand. He wouldn't admit it but he was starting to worry.

His attention snapped away from the road as his phone went off. Slowly taking the device out. Those about couldn't see the change on his face, but if you were trained enough you would have noticed the slight widened of the eyes before they narrowed. The anger spitting though his system.

It was a video.

She was alive.

Z lay unconscious, hands chained above her to the wall and her wings pinned to the wall with giant nails. His lips dipped downwards, she would be fuming when she awoke. He continued to watch the video, seeing how it hadn't ended. It continued on for a few seconded before the silence was ended by a deep male voice. "If you want to see your girlfriend alive again. You better come quickly"

Oh… So they thought Z was his partner… they people before also thought that too. Maybe he should make it official?

Even though she didn't know what was happening she could feel herself getting more and more irritated with each passing second. She could hear the voices – they were back but sometime was different. Instead of being a rambling mess of words. They seem to be saying the same thing over and over again. She concentrated on the word. The syllables becoming clearer and clearer as she listened to the ranting words.

 ** _Re_**

 ** _Reme_**

 ** _Rememb_**

 ** _Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember_**. The words continuously ranted it's vicious circle. _Remember what?_ **_Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember._**

Suddenly there was a shirking of tyres. The fumes of smoke invading her senses as well as something foreign she couldn't pinpoint. Flames flickered in her clouded sight as metal crutched against metal. Pain exploded everywhere, fabric had ripped, wings released from there cage. The foreign substance had spread all the way to her figure tips as she dragged herself from the wreckage.

And then nothing.

White hot fury ran its course though her veins. She didn't bother to hide the anger running though her veins as realisation hit her like the car that had hit the one she had been in. Opening her eyes, black hues unfocused on those around her. Their figures blurring – she could only spot the moving shapes that rushed towards her in what she presumed panic.

Her features changing, skin darkening as her bones began to glow, began to shine though her skin. Her eyes going completely back as she glanced towards her poor wings. Her poor poor wings. Wings pinned against the wall by giant metal pens.

She looked towards the ground dark hair covered her features, as she released hell apron those around her

 _To be continued..._

sorry for the delays in uploading - summer season in the outdoors has hit us full swing soo been super busy!

but hey ho heres the next chapter! ahh its getting close to the end i think sad times! :/

what do you guys think would love to know!

love ya all

happy hunting xx


	29. Chapter 29

_Her features changing, skin darkening as her bones began to glow, began to shine though her skin. Her eyes going completely back as she glanced towards her poor wings. Her poor poor wings. Wings pinned against the wall by giant metal pens._

 _She looked towards the ground dark hair covered her features, as she released hell apron those around her._

Kuroro and feitan stood before the building, he had tracked the soon to be victims to this location. He had asked feitan to join him to hopefully get information out of the leader. "I can smell blood" feitan stated quickly as the pair entered though the doorway, bodies already dead in their wake.

Kuroro nodded as he two caught swift of the coppery smelling substance. He took a step forward before freezing at the sight before him.

Z stood still before them.

He felt a chill run up his spine at the sight. Her body looked battered, her wings tattered and bloody from the holes poked through them. Dried blood and dirt had mixed with bruising make it hard to distinguish them, but it was the eyes. With her skeleton shinning though her darken skin – the eyes looked like the black pits of the abyss trying to shallow you whole with its unfocused graze.

Something was wrong. Kuroro frowned as she shifted towards them, he could feel her anger but also her blood lust that only seem to crave death.

His eyes widen in relation. She wasn't in full control; she didn't know who they were. At this point she was truly an angel of death.

Z looked at the pair before her, their blurry figures unmoving. She was about to take a step forward to deliver the killing blow when she paused, there was this feeling. This human emotion in her gut that was preventing her from killing this unknown human.

She stepped forward raising a hand to the taller blur, her cold hand touching its warm skin.

Hand drifter downwards to its throat. A frown pulling at her lips as the feeling intensified... the hand fell limply to her side as she turned her attention to the smaller dark figure. Before she even made a move- mazikeen stepped out of the shadows. Wrapping her deadly arms around the figure's shoulders. Her stitched smiling face never changing as her ghostly voids screamed 'mine'

Her frown deepens as she stared at the figure and mazikeen, the demonic spirit unmoving under her blank graze. It was strange. Mazikeen never cared for humans – she only wanted the world to burn after all it did to her. Yet here she was claiming someone. She didn't understand.

And Z didn't understand why these emotions prevented her from killing the other figure. What did it mean?

She was snapped out of thoughts as a sharp pain ripped into her arm.

It unnerved kuroro how she didn't seem to react to him pricking her skin with a benz knife – only stared at the little droplet of blood running down her skin before giving the pair an unreadable expression. She stared blankly at them for moment, head cocked with minimal movement before stepping backwards into shadow.

Kuroro glanced towards Fetian, a smirk donning his features at the sight. It seems the shorter male had been saved by a spirit, the Oni mask wearing ghost had her pale arms wrapping around his shoulder's. "it's you again" the smaller male stated. As the spirit nodded, "ripped anyone intestines out lately?"

The spirit stitched smiles dipped, before shaking its head. "want to see some action?"

It nodded, "you know where the boss it?" it nodded again, before floating around him pointing towards a door.

The pair followed the ghost, making their way up through the building. On the first four floors bodies lay death – the life seemingly drained out of their bodies. On the fifth floor, you could hear the shouts and screams of those still living slowly being put out one by one. The troupe members didn't stop until the tenth floor.

"I see you've come" the same voice from the video stated.

"I came to tell you that she isn't my girlfriend"

"yet your still here to recuse her? I think it's more than what you say" The man stated.

Kuroro shrugged, "feitan"

The short male nodded before walking towards the boss. "don't think I will go out without taking you down"

"we got something you wouldn't even account for" feitan smirked, as two cold hands descend on the boss's shoulders. The man turned around the blood running ice cold it his veins, a cold sweat breaking out as his eyes locked onto those ghostly white voids. The oni mask balanced on her head as black hair floated around her. With that wicked stitched smile that promised nothing but pain.

Z stepped out of the shadows into the room before freezing at the sight. It was the two strange yet similar figures stood before another screaming male.

She locked onto the taller male as he stepped towards her. she swayed on her feet; another foreign substance had entered her system again – she could feel her body start to shut down.

But not yet – not until the fury in her veins had been subsided and her hunger satisficed.

She stepped into darkness once more.

Kuroro glanced towards feitan and the ghost – the pair happily torturing the boss before stepping out of the room speeding up to follow line of death and destruction. He had spotted the sway, the sweat coating her cold skin she was reaching her limit, the paracletic poison running though her veins, soon she would be his.

The Ryoden head finally catching up to her on the roof top, just in time to see her last target jump of the roof to his death. The angel glitched in and out of existence, body turning towards him in a snap. Her blank glazed locking onto his face as her brows scrunched up in concentration – like she was trying to figure something out. She moved towards him head out stretched as she cupped his cheek. But unlike last time she didn't go for his neck. Instead she leaned in, head upturned to his face.

A slightly confused expression on her skeleton face. She just didn't understand. why was her heart pounding in her ribs? Why was her stomach twisting in knots? Why was she okay with this close proximity? Why did she want to close the gap?

unfortunately, her questions would be left unanswered as her body finally gave way. It already being pushed way passed its limit. However, this time she welcomed the void with open arms unconscious knowing she was safe in the stranger's arms. Kuroro was ready to catch her, he had noticed the fading bones and drain of darkness in her eyes as sleep took her.

She lay limply in his arms, as he put gentle arms around her wings before lifting her up.

She was his and he was never going to give her up.

 _To be continued..._

hi all!

soo my car broke... instead of going off adventuring in the moutains... i wanna play in snow DX ...i deicded to edit and update!

what do you guys think?

let me know!

happy hunting xx


End file.
